What Spying Can Lead To
by kurtswish
Summary: AU Starts during Never Been Kissed Blaine Anderson is sent to McKinley to spy on their Glee Club. What will this mission lead to and who will he meet there. Each Chapter will follow a different episode of season 2. Also contains FURT Friendship
1. Chapter 1

Kurt stands in front of the rest of the guys from new directions, they had just shot down his ideas once more for their boys versus girls competition. Frustration fills Kurt, 'Why does Shue think I want to be with the girls. The boys never listen to what I say they just think I am one big joke.' He thinks. Then Puck is suggesting that he go check out the 'gay' school and Kurt has had enough. He storms out of the room intent on doing just that. At least then he could be useful, at least then maybe the boys would listen to what he is saying. At the last minute Kurt detours to his locker, wanting to pick up his French text before heading out for the night.

Just as he is about to shut his locker, Karofsky pushs him into the slightly open locker. Kurt's hand is trapped between the locker and the door slams shut with the weight of his body. Karofsky just turns around chuckling as Kurt sinks to the ground clutching his throbbing hand. Tear well in his eyes from the shear pain coursing from the tips of his finger and up his arm. The pain made Kurt sick to his stomach, he can't move from embarrassment, pain and the fear he may lose his lunch.

For half an hour Kurt just huddles by this locker alone in the deserted halls. When he heard footsteps approaching, he tries to make himself as small as possible hoping no one will notice him.

"Hey, lady thought you might want some ice for that hand." A deep menacing voice makes Kurt's head pop up just in time to see bright red slushee about to slap him in the face.

The cruel laughter dies away and over his pants of renewed pain and surprise he hears new footsteps approach. When the stop in front of him, he finally clears his eyes of the sticky, stinging mess, he sees Finn kneeling in front of him.

"Kurt, what happened man?" the look of confusion is etched on Finn's face that is so familiar to Kurt. Part of him wants to make a harsh, biting, sarcastic remark to make Finn feel just as awful as he feels right now, but thinks better of it.

"Karofsky pushed me into my locker, I hurt my hand. I guess he decided that wasn't bad enough and he slusheed me. Don't worry it is nothing I am not used to by now." Kurt isn't sure why he is letting Finn see this side of him. The real part of him, where the persecution for being himself really does hurt, the part he tries to hide behind his air of confidence and self assuredness.

Finn reaches a hand out and says softly, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and look at your hand."

For a second Kurt just sits there, not sure what to think. Sure, Finn has never been quite as bad as the other guys in this school, and he has stood up for him before. But this is new, usually the girls are the only ones willing to help him clean up, they aren't afraid of being close to him, of touching him. They are the only ones who really treat him like a human being, not a walking gay germ. Finally Kurt takes Finns outstretched hand allowing the jock to help him to his feet.

Before leading Kurt away Finn asks, "Do you want to grab so more clothes? I know you always bring an extra outfit to school just in case." Kurt is a little surprised that Finn even noticed this but before a smile can even form on his lips he remembers this morning.

"This is my second outfit. Karofsky and some of his goons slusheed me before first period this morning. I should have known better than to wear all white first thing in the morning, but I was feeling pretty good this morning. I guess I learned my lesson." He tries to add a chuckle to make the look of pity leave Finn's face but it doesn't. Kurt tries to push the hurt this causes him out of his mind. He doesn't want the hate of the Neanderthals' but he doesn't want the pity of his so called friends either. He just wants to be accepted like everyone else.

"I have an extra T-shirt in my football locker, it's clean I promise. It will be a big but it will be better than the sticky one you have on." So Finn leads Kurt into the empty locker room. Finn sits on the bench as he watches Kurt wash off his face, as Kurt struggles trying to wash the corn syrup out of his hair, Finn approaches him and begins to help rinse the mess away.

Kurt looks at him, almost expecting the kindness to end, for him to dunk his head in the skin and sling insults at him, or to just walk away pretending he doesn't even exist. Instead Finn opens his mouth and asks, "Why don't you ever want to be a part of the boys' group?"

Kurt can't believe that he is even asking this question, "Because the girls actually want me to be a part of their group. They actually talk to me and don't just dismiss my suggestions without really listening to me. I am an honorary girl, because the guys, you don't accept me. I am a guy, you know, just because I like boys doesn't mean that I'm a girl. The guys, you make me uncomfortable, because I know that I make you uncomfortable. How do you think that makes me feel? Do you think that makes me want to be around you?"

Kurt can see Finn defenses to go up. "Well you did pursue me for the better part of last year."

"I know Finn, and do you know why I had such a crush on you?" Finn gives Kurt a curious look so he goes on, "It's not that you are my dream guy, you aren't really even my type. It was because you were the first guy who was even remotely nice to me. You were the first guy who either didn't throw me in the dumpster, slushee me, beat me up, or ignore me. You were my first crush and I will admit that I did not handle it in the best way. But if you would have just told me out right how uncomfortable I made you, it would have helped me. Really by the time I decorated what was supposed to be our room, I understood that I was out of line. I was really just trying to do something nice for you."

"I shouldn't have said those things in your basement." Finn whispers, handing Kurt a towel.

"No, really it's fine, I know you really didn't mean it that way, and that you were upset. And I think I needed that slap in the face to let the last of my crush die out. I think you have made up for any hurt feelings… especially today. Thanks for helping me."

Finn opens his locker bringing out a plain red T-shirt and throws it to Kurt. "Thanks for telling me all this. Do you want to go back to Puck's with me, we were going to talk more about the assignment for glee while playing some video games?"

Kurt manages something resembling a sneer and responds, "No, I think my time will be better spent doing something were my opinion actually counts for something. Thanks though." Without another word, he is out of the locker room making his way to his car to go home.

Finn sat mindlessly playing games with the rest of the guys after his fifth regeneration in Clone Wars, he through down his controller and looked at the rest of the guys around the room.

"Can I talk to you guys?" All eyes glanced at Finn for a moment so he took went on. "It's about Kurt."

"Is this your way of telling us you are in love?" Puck shot at him, even though Finn knew he was joking, it made his blood boil.

"You know, it's no wonder he never wants to work with us! All this talk in Glee club about how we are a family and we are all friends, but do we ever really do that with Kurt? We are no better than the other bullies in the school, actually we are worse, we say he is our friend but we still make fun of him and we still don't include him."

"Kurt knows I'm just messing with him." Puck says defensively.

"I don't think he does," Sam says, "You didn't see his face when you were going on about him going to that private school. I think Finn is right, we need to make this right."

"I don't think that we have to worry about the Hipsters, but this McKinley group, they did go to regionals last year." Wes says eyeing his two best friends.

"They came in last place, I don't think we have to worry much." David shoots back, not understanding why Wes is so worried.

"The point is we have no idea how good they are, last year we didn't even make it out of sectionals, but with the new divisions, and us no longer competing in sectionals or regionals again Vocal Adrenaline, I want to make sure we have the best chance we can of advancing to nationals this year." Wes continues, willing himself not to bang the gavel laying on the table infront of him. The official Warblers meeting had ended ten minutes ago. Wes wasn't even going to let Thad know what he was going to suggest yet, this was purely between Wes, David and Blaine.

"We need to spy on the competition." He said matter-of-factly.

"Really Wes, so you think that is nessasary?" Blaine scoffs.

"Yes I do and you are going to be the one to do it." He says seriously to his lead singer.

"Why me?"

"You are the best judge of our chances, plus I think you will be able to blend in the best. David and I have never been to Public school, you have." Wes ignores the hesitance on Blaines face.

"Yes, because my public school experience was so positive." Blaine almost bites back. Wes and David only know a rough outline about what happened to Blaine at his old school, but they know enough to understand why this may be hard for him.

"No one is going to know you're gay, there is nothing to worry about. You know best how to blend in." David agrees with Wes, mainly thankful that he will not be the one to have to go.

Blaine slowly nods, regretting it as soon as he agrees.

It was two days after he agreed to spy on the McKinley Glee Club, yesterday Blaine feigned forgetfulness, buying himself another day to try and weasel out of making the 2 hour trip to Lima. Unfortunately, Wes was not going to let him get out of it. After lunch Wes cornered Blaine in one of the common rooms and marched him out to his car, telling him that if he did not come back with a detailed report he would lose all future solos to James, the one Warbler Blaine was not friends with. So Blaine made ran home and took a shower, leaving his hair loose and curly. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a red polo shirt. Once he felt he looked ready for a public school day he jumped in his car and headed to Lima with his GPS directing him. It looked like school was already out by the time he arrived, and Blaine hoped that maybe he was too late and would be able to hurry away.

After a few minutes the sound of rock music lead him to an auditorium. Quietly Blaine leaned in the open door and watched a group of girls dressed in leather singing a mashup of rock songs. Blaine was impressed at how it was a number you wouldn't expect a group of girls to do. When the number ended smattering of applause rang throughout the auditorium. It seemed a group of boys were sitting in the first two rows and in the middle of the audience at the directors table was a man and a larger woman.

"Great job girls! Boys, the girls have set a high standard. Is five minutes enough for you to get ready?" The man said to the room at large. The boys in the front row yelled their agreement.

Blaine stood with his back against the one closed door waiting, hoping no one would notice him.

Kurt still couldn't believe what the boys had come up for their number. When they approached him yesterday during glee club he was prepared to be in the background of their safe number, just being a warm body and another voice. He never expected an apology from the guys and he was stunned when Noah Puckerman himself led the group hug. The fact that everyboy made an effort to touch him and assure him made him blush and a big smile to break his previously solemn face. His hand was still sore and Karofsky and pushed him into another locker between classes, making him hit it once again. All that left his mind as they began to rehearse the mash up the boys had arranged. The boys quickly change into their outfits, black jeans with black shirts and platinum jackets and ties.

"You ready?" Finn asks clapping Kurt on his shoulder.

"Yeah… and thanks Finn, I know that this was your doing." He said quietly.

"No, once you made me see what we were doing, I told the other guys. We all wanted to make it up to you." He gave Kurt his goofy smile and then walked to his side of the stage. Kurt made his way onstage, he stood in the middle with the other boys slightly behind them. The lights slowly rose as Kurt began to sing.

Blaine hears a voice rise above the auditorium and spins to glance through the door. The voice holds him in wonder and soon a face comes into view illuminated by the stage lights. Blaine's breath catches, he has never seen such a beautiful man in all his life. The boys porcelain skin contrast lovely with the dark clothes. Soon he hears the other boys join the lead, but Blaine still has eyes for only the one. He recognizes both of the songs, _I Will Survive _and _We are Family, _ together the story seems a little different, that the boy will survive it all because the group is together. Part of Blaine wonders, 'Is this a gay school' but he brushes the thought off as silly and knows that sexuality doesn't control musical taste. Blaine does hope however that the boy, the lovely boy singing lead is gay. Blaine feels his heart yearn to reach out and meet this boy, hold this boy, love this boy.

The song ends with Blaine barely noticing anything in the number but the porcelain god singing lead. He didn't notice the musicality of the group, or the dance moves. Wes was not going to be pleased.

"Wonderful song choice and you guys did a great job!" The teacher called to the group.

"Don't look at me Mr. Shue," the boys says with a bit of disdain in his voice, then it changes to show a bit of amusement. "it was your straight boys who chose those song."

"Really? Well you did a great job Kurt. Just let Coach Beiste and I talk and we will let you know the winner tomorrow. Go get changed."

Blaine turns, around, sliding down the door. One word escapes his lips before he can stop himself. "Kurt" He whispers, with a lovestruck grin on his face.

"What have we got here, another fairy boy?" a harsh voice breaks through Blaine's thoughts. His head snaps up fear etched all over his face.

"What… I… don't know what you're talking about" Blaine stammers.

"I saw you making fun at lady boy in there, what are you his boyfriend?" The large boy in the letterman jacket grabs Blaine's shirt and pulls him up to eye level.

"I was just spying on the glee club, I don't know anyone in there." Blaine frantically told the boy assaulting him.

"Yeah? Well I heard you say pretty boys name, so you must have your eye on him, you must be a fag just like him, right?" The boy spat at Blaine, punctuating his statements by slamming him up against the door.

Kurt is the only one left, he's gathering his things when he hears a bang on the door of the auditorium. His attention is drawn in that direction, then he hears one haunting word, fag followed by another bang on the door. Dread fills him as he is sure one of the other Glee boys is being beaten up because they are associated with him, because they sang those songs for him. He races up the steps to the door. The sight before him is startling Karofsky has a boy pinned against the other door his face red and inches from that of the stranger. As soon as Karofsky notices him he throws the boy on the ground and turns to Kurt.

"Stay away from me Lady." He says while pushing Kurt back into the auditorium. " I don't want to catch your gay." He storms off down the hall. Kurt glances at the boy slumped on the floor he reaches a hand down helping him up. Karofsky turns around holds his hand out limp wristed, teasing "Ooohhh".

Kurt gives into his rage, not realizing he has yet to release the other boy's hand, he runs after Karofsky yelling "Hey!"

The two boys follow the bully into the locker room, as the door swung shut he yelled back at the boy, "Hey, I was talking to you." He finally releases the Blaine's hand, who just stands there staring at the sight before him.

" Girl's locker room is next door." Karofsky says almost sounding board.

" What is your problem?" Blaine watches as Kurt stands up to the easily twice his size.

" 'Scuse me?"

"What are you so scared of?"

"Besides you sneaking a peak at my junk?" Karofsky begins to show his anger again.

Kurt does not back down, "Oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what, hamhog? You're not my type."

Blaine can tell Karofsky is about to lose all self control, if he had any, "Is that right?"

"Yeah. I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're 30." Blaine is mesmerized by the courage emminating from this beautiful boy. He is in awe of the strength, and terrified where this is going to end.

"Do not push me Hummel." The bully yells pulling his fist back ready to punch that beautiful face. But Kurt doesn't back down "You gonna hit me? Do it." He spits at the larger boy.

"Don't push me!" is all Karofsky can say.

"Hit me cause it's not gonna change the way I am. You can't punch the gay out of me more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" Kurt is inches from the other boys face, and Blaine wants to run forward and pull him out of harm's way, certain this behemoth is going to explode.

"GET OUTTA MY FACE!" Karofsky yells, clenching his fists.

"You are nothing but a little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

Karofsky moves but instead of readying for a punch he leans forward grabbing Kurt's face. Blaine gasps mere seconds before Kurt pushes the football player away with all his might just before their lips could meet.

"What the hell?" Kurt yells, "I will not be your experiment to help you find yourself, David, not like this. I know what it is like to try and deny who you are, I can help, we can talk when you are ready. But you need to stop beating me up, calling me names just because you are scared of who you are." The anger is leaving Kurt, he feels a small amount of pity for the boy.

Karosky, merely punches a locker and rushes out of the room. As soon as he is gone, Kurt slides down the lockers behind him. He has forgotten that there is anyone else in the room. He puts his head in his hands and feels the tears spring to his eyes as the adrenaline leaves him.

Blaine watches him in awe. After a moment he finally finds his voice, "Thanks," he manages to say.

Kurt looks up in surprise. He tries to smile at the boys who is looking awkwardly around the locker room. "It's nothing I haven't dealt with before, well that last part was new, never thought…" Kurt trails off then looks back at the boy with a bit of wonder. " So what did you do to get on his bad side, I don't recognize you."

Blaine tries for a moment to think of a plausible reason for him to have been standing outside of the auditorium. "Honestly, I was watching you perform."

"Wow so now the Neanderthals have taken to beating up our audiences now too? Great!" Kurt sees Blaine shift uncomfortable. "Are you new here?"

Blaine feels a blush rise up his cheeks. "No, I go to… um… Dalton… I was sent here to spy on you… just to see what we were up against. Nothing else." Blaine stammers out. He is surprised when Kurt laughs at him.

"No worries, you didn't see anything we are going to use for competition anyways. That was just our weekly assignment, we don't even have a set list ready yet. I'm Kurt by the way, Kurt Hummel."

Blaine is surprised by this statement. " Wait you don't know what you are doing for sectionals, but they are only three weeks away." Then he remembers his manners, "Oh, Blaine Anderson."

"Well Mr. Anderson, when you have been sabotaged like we have you tend to not set anything into stone until you are about to go on stage. No instead we tend to do different themes of assignments each week. Sometimes they inspire us for what we will do in completion, but not always. But that still doesn't explain why Karofsky was going after you."

"I'm not sure, he came up to me called me fairy and fag." Blaine feels tear prickle his eyes, but he tries to hold them in. "I just felt so defenseless, I haven't had to deal with people like that for years, not since I transferred to Dalton. So thanks for helping me out when you did. It really means a lot to me."

"What is so different with Dalton?" Kurt asks wondering about this place.

"They have a no bullying policy, so it doesn't matter that I'm gay."

Kurt cuts him off, "So you are gay too?"

"Yeah, at my old school I had to deal with people yelling at me beating me up, finally it got to be too much and I… I just ran. I couldn't do it anymore…" Blaine trails off.

"Come on, let's get out of here, this place smells." Kurt smiles and reaches his hand up. Once Blaine pulls him to stand, Kurt leads them back into the deserted hallway. A moment later Finn turns around the corner.

"Kurt, there you are! What happened? You never showed up in the dressing room. At first we thought you might have gone with the girls, but they hadn't seen you either…"

Kurt looks up at his friend. "It seems Karofsky was trying to beat up a spy for us… but it's okay, I took care of it." He gives Blaine a radiant smile that melts his heart.

"Spy?" Finn asks then looks over at Blaine.

"Yeah, sorry, Blaine Anderson, I'm from Dalton Academy. You all were really good." He tries to use his charm hoping not to be beaten up by another football player today.

Finn still seems to be trying to work through it all when Kurt speaks again. "It should be fine Finn, there is no way Shue will let us do either of those numbers for sectionals anyway. I was just going to go get changed. I thought David was beating up one of you guys and I ran out still in costume. I should be fine. I don't think he will mess with me any more today."

Finn is doubtful, "Just remember last time you thought that, he slusheed you before you even left your locker."

"I know, but I think he's gone. Plus, I still need to interrogate our spy here." Kurt added with a chuckle.

Finn decides to walk with Kurt to the dressing room, assuring him that everyone was still there. As soon as they enter the auditorium Rachel shrieks, "SPY!"

Blaine can't help but smirk at the condescending look he gives the small brunette as he says, "How astute of you Rachel. Too bad you couldn't have caught him before he watched both of our songs and was nearly beaten up by our Neanderthal welcoming committee."

Rachel looks affronted as she turns to Kurt. "And you just decided to welcome him along into our inner sanctum?"

"Rachel, I came in here to get my clothes so I can change. Then I am going to deal with the situation." Kurt says with as much disdain as he can muster. Blaine begins to worry and plot his escape from the lion's den as it were.

"And how exactly are you going to deal with it?" She demands.

Kurt allows his voice to soften and he walks closer to Rachel, and says with a low voice. "Karofsky had him pinned against the door when I found him. I just want to make sure he is okay. You have never had to deal with anything like that. I have to help Rachel, please understand. I am just going to talk with him and then send him on his way."

Rachel whispers so that only Kurt can hear, "You don't like him do you?"

"I just met him Rachel, don't worry, I know were my loyalties lie, I won't do anything to jeopardize our chances for going to New York. I just need to make sure he is okay. I know how it feels to be terrorized because of who you are."

Rachel nods but insists on staying in the auditorium while Kurt goes and changes. Blaine feels uneasy as Rachel glares down at him. He tries to speak but everytime he does she raises a finger and points at him.

Soon Blaine and Kurt are sitting at a table in the local coffee shop. After a moment or two of silence, Blaine says, "I really am sorry for spying, my friends made me do it." Another silence. "You really were amazing. I can see why you get the solos."

Kurt laughter is a tinkling sound that makes Blaine's heart flutter. "I don't get the solos. I only got it as an apology from the rest of the guys. They are my friends, I know this, but they were just as bad at ignoring me and teasing me as anyone else. And while I know that they don't mean to hurt me… I think they finally realized how they made me feel." Silence reigned again for a moment. "Are you okay? You seemed a little shaken up before." Kurt asked.

"Yeah, just it's been a while. But really it was nothing more than I ever dealt with before. And he didn't try and kiss me so…"

"That was new. Never thought he was a closet case."

"I'm just glad you stopped him."

Kurt smiled softly, "Yeah, thanks for that, I heard you and realized what was about to happen. If you wouldn't have been there who knows what might have happened. I couldn't let him take that from me."

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, "Take what?"

"My first real kiss, well the first that would count anyway," Kurt responds quietly.

"You've never been kissed?" Blaine asked.

"We live in Ohio, I am the only out kid I know, so no." Kurt says a mixture of sadness and annoyance in his voice.

"You know me." Blaine says with a smile.

"Now, I do… but I don't make it a habit to kiss the competition." He looks pointedly at Blaine.

"So you wouldn't give me your number if I asked?" Blaine said coyly.

"Not yet, Mr. Anderson. I am afraid that would be a conflict of interest. I need to go help my dad at the shop, so I will leave you now, I am already going to be late. See you at sectionals." And with that Kurt stood up and walked out of the shop. Leaving Blaine sitting there staring at the spot the boy of his dreams, his hero, had just vacated.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I forgot to do one of these before. I just wanted to let you know all the story favorites and follow mean so much to me. I was pleasantly surprised by the response to this story. I loved reading the reviews too. They really help me know if I am going in the right direction. This chapter was a little harder to write, because there was no Klaine interaction to base my spin on. Please let me know what you think. **

**BTW I don't own anything that you recognize. I wish I owned Glee, but if I did it would be the Chris Colfer show. **

**AN2- I don't know why there is a weird extra sentence at the end… It is not in my orginal document and I don't know how to fix it. I am at a loss at what to do so just ignore it… Thanks**

Blaine sat in the Senior commons waiting for the inevitable explosion from Wes. He knew the council member was not happy with him. He had made every attempt not to recount his McKinley adventure, leaving rehearsal as soon as it was over, ignoring the call of his friends as he retreated, not answering his phone, he even feigned sickness all weekend so his mother would not admit Wes or David to his room since he was sleeping. Not only did he not want to tell his friends he had been caught after being pounced on by a closeted bully. He did not want to tell them about the performance that he saw. He felt he would be betraying Kurt if he told Wes and David anything about the rival glee club.

Blaine knew there was no chance of running anymore. Wes had texted him saying if he didn't meet with them at lunch today in the Senior commons, he could kiss anymore solos goodbye ever. Blaine wasn't sure it was possible for the ban to be permanent but he knew better than to try Wes, he knew way to much about Warbler by laws.

"Now, Blaine, why have you been avoiding us?" The young Asian man said as he entered the otherwise deserted room. David followed with a serious look on his face. "Don't tell me you didn't go after our deal."

"I went." Blaine began but was cut off.

"Well, then what happened?" David questioned.

"They performed two numbers, each mash-ups, but before I could leave I was sort of… attack?" Blaine gave them a sad smile hoping to take them off of the subject of Kurt's group.

"Attacked how?" Wes said angrily. "Do we need to call a council meeting to deal with this other group?"

Blaine was quick to jump to the defense of the New Directions. "No, not by the glee club, it was this homophobic football player."

David's concern was evident as he asked, "Are you alright? How in the world did he know you were gay?"

"I'm fine!" Blaine assured them, then a blush spread over his cheeks as he tried to explain, hoping this was a conversation with his two best friends and not with two of the council members. "There was this… guy in the group… he's perfect, I mean really he is my dream guy… and their director may have said his name… and I may have repeated it.. and I may have been smiling.."

"Like you are now?" Wes observed.

"Yeah, maybe… anyway the jerk heard me and started giving me a hard time. He had me pinned against the door. I mean I was dangling from his hands against the door. And THE guy.. he saved me. He actually followed this monster and layed into him, tore him a new one.. seriously. I saw the whole thing… he dragged me along… it made me… it made me wish I had been brave enough to do the same thing at my old school." Blaine told his friends, looking at his shoes.

"So, I take it you are into the big body builders then?" David chuckled.

"No.. gross… he's… well he is a little taller than me… not much… but he's kind of… I don't know elfin? Like Lord of the Rings Elfin, not Keebler." Blaine's face was hot and he knew he was a furious shade of red.

Wes looked at Blaine seriously. "But were they good?"

Blaine took a deep breath, and willed himself to give the least amount of information possible. "They are, but they are just really different from us. I don't think we can do anything different than what we already are."

But Wes would not be placated with this answer, "How are they different?"

Blaine sighed before answering. "They seem to be looser, less controlled. They are more like if Vocal Adrenaline had souls. But even then, their sound it isn't as powerful as ours, they move more, have more fun with it are less precise. At least from what I saw… they weren't even working on a competition piece."

"How do you know?" David asked.

"Well. You know how I told you Kurt saved me right.. that's the boys name.. Kurt (Blaine couldn't help but smile and he even had a little giggle in his voice when he said the name) after told the guy off, he figured out I was a spy, told the whole glee club and we went out for coffee and talked." Blaine blurted out.

"You went on a date with the competition!" Wes yelled.

"No, it wasn't a date, I think he wanted to make sure I was okay. Anyway, he wouldn't even give me his number…"Once again Blaine was cut off by an irate Wes.

"You asked for the number of a boy from a rival glee club… what in the world were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Blaine yelled back. "He just seemed so nice and gorgeous and… do you know how hard it is to find a nice guy, in Ohio, who is gay when you are 17? I just couldn't let the opportunity pass. I'm not like you guys, I can't just turn the corner and know that there are dozens of people who I could ask out… if you ask out the wrong person… you might get laughed at… I ask out the wrong person, I could be beaten or worse. It doesn't matter anyway, he probably has forgotten about me by now."

Kurt sat across from Mercedes, finally getting to recount the whole spy incident to her. "Then he asked for my number…"

"Did you give it to him Boy?" Mercedes asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who do you think I am, Rachel? No, I couldn't even chance it." Kurt replied with a sad smile.

"But we would have understood boo. It's not like you rescue hot gay boys everyday." She smiled at him.

"Who said he was hot?" Kurt asked his cheeks flushing a bit.

"Oh, I saw him remember? Now he doesn't compare to the hotness of you, but he was one fine example of man." Mercedes laughed.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. I told him that he couldn't have my number yet, and I am sticking to it. I have enough problems without another Jesse incident." Kurt said with an air of superiority.

"Yet? So does that mean you will be handing out your number soon?"

Kurt let a small giggle escape his lips before responding, "He won't be the competition forever, one of us is bound to win sectionals and when we do, he just may find himself a new entry in his phone, if he plays his cards right."

When Mercedes walked into Glee Club that day, Mr. Shue was still out sick. Rachel had taken it upon herself to take over, to no one's surprise. Luckily Kurt is as smart as he is good looking and he came up with a plan that would save all their sanity.

Blaine laid on his bed, alone in his room his face haunted by the face of the boy who he couldn't seem to forget. Finally he stood up and brought his laptop to his lap. After opening up his web browser he carefully typed Kurt Hummel into google. The first thing to pop up was his facebook page. Although his page was set to private, there was a striking picture of the young man visible. Blaine sat transfixed by the features of the boy illuminated on his computer screen. He hovered the curser over the ass as friend button, but he couldn't bring himself to click it. He didn't want to mess things up at this point and Kurt had made it clear he was not interested. But Blaine couldn't forget the condition, not yet.

Kurt's back ached, falling on the floor during Glee was not his idea of a great time. Stupid Puck and his need to prank the sub. So, Kurt laid on his bed thinking about his week, Karofsky hadn't let up on picking up on Kurt this week, but he only seemed to do it when one of his buddies was around. Otherwise, he seemed to act like Kurt didn't exist, which was just fine as far as the smaller boy was concerned. All in all the week was going pretty good, for the first time in forever Kurt actually went a day without having to use his spare outfit. He knew that Karofsky was scared he would tell someone about his attempted kiss, but Kurt pushed the thought out of his mind, knowing that no good could come out of dwelling on the scared little boy.

"Blaine, I need you to go back to McKinley." Wes said matter-of-factly to Blaine during lunch on Thursday.

Blaine's head shot up to meet his friend's eyes. "What? Why?" Blaine frantically looked over at David, hoping that at least he would support him against Wes' competitiveness. Unfortunately he was nodding his approval at the idea.

"We need to know if our set list is going to stand up against theirs. This is my Senior year I would like to at least attend more than one competition this year." Wes narrowed his eyes at Blaine.

"I will be recognized, why don't you send someone else?" Blaine did not support this plan of action, still feeling the hint of betrayal for even being presented this idea.

"Don't you see, you can kill two birds with one stone, you can say you wanted to see the boy of your dreams again, and you can see their rehearsal." And evil twinkle lit Wes' eyes as he told of his plan.

"As much as I want to see Kurt again, he made it very clear that he wants nothing to do with me as long as we are members of rival glee clubs. I am not going to screw this up, because you are insecure about our set list. Plus, I can't miss French again, I am barely passing as it is." Blaine hoped this would secure his release from what Wes saw as his duty to the Warblers.

Wes, however, was not relenting, "Tomorrow is a half day, no need to miss French, and I will personally pay for a tutor if you need one."

Blaine knew there was no getting around agreeing with Wes, but he had a plan of his own up his sleeve that Wes need not know about. "Fine, but this is the last time."

Kurt was walking to the auditorium preparing for the last glee rehearsal of the week when Karofsky slammed him into the nearest set of lockers. Kurt was surprised to see that no one else was around, the halls were deserted, save him and David.

"Have you told anyone?" the football player demands in a whisper.

Kurt had almost been expecting this, "No, and I'm not going to. While I don't believe in denying who you are, I don't believe in outing either." He didn't bother keeping his voice down, but spoke in a level tone.

"I'm not gay!" Spat Karofsky looking around.

Kurt barely held his chuckle in, "Be that as it may, your attempted assault on my lips is safe with me. I know what you are going through it is a scary…"

Karofsky had heard enough, he forced Kurt back against the locker, making Kurt hit his head painfully. "If you ever tell anyone I will kill you!" He yelled pulling his arm back wanting to break Kurt's face.

A voice rang through the corridor, "What did you say to him?" Both boys heads whipped around to see Finn and Puck stalking toward the pair.

"Just keeping this fag in line." The hulking boy laughed back at the pair, obviously thinking they would have his back.

"No, you just threatened my boy! No one messes with Kurt while I'm around." Puck yelled cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, Karofsky, so back off Kurt. What did he ever do to you anyway?" Finn added.

"What are you going to have a threesome later?" The bully shot back, thinking he had dealt a low blow.

"Grow up! Just stay away from my boy Kurt, I see you around him again, if he so much as has a hair out of place you will me answering to me and the rest of the glee boys." Puck growled. He then grabbed Kurt around the shoulder and led him away.

Kurt could hardly believe what had just happened, the boy who used to throw him in a dumpster every morning before school, had just threatened the life of his newest bully.

"You okay, Kurt?" Finn asked striding beside him.

"Sure, he just surprised me is all." Kurt gave a small smile hoping they would let the conversation drop. As much as he appreciated the boys help, he couldn't help but wonder if they had made a bad situation better or worse.

"We've got your back Hummel." Puck added as they entered the auditorium to get ready to rehearse.

"You do realize everyone is going to kill us when they realize we left them with the clean up while we snuck off for coffee," Mercedes chuckle taking a sip of her latte. Her and Kurt were sitting in the middle of the Lima Bean, having run out of the auditorium while everyone else was changing.

"I would rather drink coffee in sopping wet clothes than ruin my new Marc Jacobs boots mopping up water. It wasn't my idea to kick water all over the place." Kurt told her with a smile. "Besides, they will have forgotten it by Monday."

"I wouldn't mind so much if I could change." Mercedes added running her hands down the wet thighs of her pants.

"Well, you look fabulous, doesn't that count for something?" Kurt added with a smile.

"Oh, no!" Mercedes gasped, "It's that your Dalton spy over there in line?"

Kurt looked to the counter and sure enough there stood Blaine in skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Kurt had to admit he did look scrumptious, but quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. He turned back of Mercedes trying to ignore the boy waiting for his order.

"Okay, whatever you do don't draw attention to us, and we can talk about anything BUT glee. Got it? If he is a spy I don't want to give him any ammo to take back with him." Kurt whispered to Mercedes, then began recounting the newest issue of Vogue.

Blaine stood at the counter waiting for his Medium Drip, trying to perfect his lie to Wes. The girl behind the counter handed him his cup and he turned around looking for a seat. His eyes fell almost instantly on the boy who had been dominating his every thought for the last week. A war waged itself in Blaine. Part of him wanted to go over and talk Kurt, just to hear his voice, the other part wanted to run out of the shop before Kurt could assume he was there to spy. Not that that would be a ridiculous conclusion he was sent to Lima to spy, but that was not why he was in the coffee shop.

Finally, against his better judgment the lovesick side of Blaine won and he approached the table where Kurt was sitting with a pretty black girl. "Kurt, what are you doing here?" He heard himself say.

Kurt looked up with a half smile at the dark haired boy. "Getting coffee with my friend, see I actually live in Lima. The better question is what are YOU doing here Blaine Warbler? Isn't Westerville two hours from here."

Blaine speaks before he can even let himself think of a lie. "I was sent here to spy on your glee club, but I couldn't go through with it. I wouldn't put it past Wes, he's one of the leaders of the group, from looking at my odometer, so I drove here, decided to get coffee and hang out for a while and then I was going to drive back to Westerville. I was just going to tell Wes that you didn't have rehearsal today."

Mercedes looks up at the boy standing beside their table and says, "I've got to run Kurt, if I don't change out of these wet clothes, I am going to go crazy. Don't forget to call me about that _thing_ we were discussing." She stands and kisses Kurt on the cheek, before whispering in his ear, "What are you waiting for, would Jesse have done that?" She stands giving him a knowing look then grabs her bag and walks out the door. Knowing full well that Kurt would either have to catch a ride with the Warbler or call her to come pick him up.

Blaine shifted uncomfortable for a moment watching Kurt watch his friend walk out the door. "Um… do you mind if I sit down?" He finally asks.

Kurt eyes him warily before nodding and gesturing towards the chair Mercedes had just vacated.

"So you admit that your glee club is trying to use you for information?" Kurt asks over his cup of coffee.

"Wes… he's Wes, he is just hoping with the new divisions we will actually be able to do more than one competition this year. I think he has gone a little crazy. I have been trying to avoid him all week, hoping he would forget about it, but apparently it didn't work." Blaine smiled a Kurt, who tried to squash the butterflies that erupted in his stomach with that smile.

"Why not just spy? Wouldn't it be easier than lying about it to your friends?" Kurt was intrigued by this boy.

Blaine chuckled, and felt his face warm a bit. "It wouldn't have felt right." He said simply. Then his curiosity got the better of him. "So why exactly are you and your friend soaking wet? It's sunny outside."

Kurt smiled a genuine smile, the first one since Blaine appeared in front of him. "Glee club. I feel safe telling you this because I am certain we won't do it at sectionals, but we just finished a mash-up of Singing in the Rain and Umbrella."

"Really? Wow that sounds impressive! So what did you do wet your costumes down to make them look authentic?" Blaine asked raising his bushy eyebrows.

"Of course not," Kurt said casually, "We performed with simulated rain. You know kicking up puddles, it was a lot of fun." He sipped his coffee, like he had truly been discussing the weather.

"What? Were you outside or something?" Blaine coughed out, trying not to choke on his own coffee.

Kurt couldn't help the superior smile that sprang to his face. "No, in the auditorium, silly. Just like when they toured with Singing in the Rain. Of coarse Mercedes and I snuck out while everyone else got ready to clean up. I am all for great special effects, but I did not bring my coveralls to school today, so I am not cleaning any floors."

"You wear cover alls to clean?" Blaine asked.

Kurt gave him his 'Bitch, please' look before answering, "No, I use them when I am helping my dad in his shop. He's a mechanic."

Blaine's face broke into a love sick smile, "Wow, there is a lot more to you than meets the eyes, isn't there."

"There is, and you only have the five minutes it will take you to get me back to my car to find out more." Kurt said getting up and sauntering to the door. It took Blaine a second to realize what had happened before he stood to follow this fascinating boy.

ily Kurt is as smart and he is good looking and he came up with a plan that would save all their sanity. take over glee clu


	3. Chapter 3

"So I walked outside and slowly made my way to his car, waiting for him to catch up. You should have seen his face, you would have thought I slushied him. By the time we were in his car he was firing questions so fast, he kept stumbling over his words. It was rather adorable, to be completely honest. What was even better, I answered each question as slowly as I possibly could."

"Did you give him your number this time?" Mercedes asked on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, he asked and I told, 'I don't think so, not yet.' And got out of his car." Kurt told her with a giggle building in his throat.

"You are so mean Kurt Hummel. That poor boy is fawning all over you and you won't even give him your number." She admonished her best friend.

"I know, it is rather cruel of me isn't it? But I figure, if he is really that interested he won't let a little hard to get deter him." Kurt was glad Mercedes was not there to see his face, even though she was his absolute best friend, he didn't want anyone to see the goofy smile that had found itself on his face. He like the idea of being the one being sought after for once. This was all a new experience for him and he kind of wanted to enjoy it. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't too worried about Blaine betraying him to his glee club. He wasn't even worried it could be a ploy to break their morale like with Rachel last year. He just wanted to enjoy the pursuit and make sure that Blaine was sincere in his affection.

"I guess you are right about that," Mercedes said breaking him out of his contemplation. "I just don't want you to string the poor boy along if you aren't interest. You _are_ interested aren't you Kurt?"

Kurt sighed and waited a minute before he spoke, "He's cute," he said resignedly, "but honestly I don't know enough about him to know how interested I am."

Mercedes laughed at him, "And that is why you need to get his number so that you can get to know him, so that you can know if you are interested in him."

"I know Cedes, listen we only have two more weeks until sectionals, and I just can't consider anything until then." Soon after the pair made a quick goodbye as Kurt heard his father come home from work. Kurt was finishing up with dinner, Carole and Finn were supposed to be over soon for 'family' time. This time was getting to be more comfortable than it had been when Finn and Carole first started coming. And with Kurt's friendship with Finn growing, things had actually become fun again.

"Smells good kiddo, what is it?" Burt said coming into the kitchen.

"Vegetable lasagna with whole wheat pasta, green beans, and Garlic bread with tiramisu for dessert." Kurt rattled off.

"Sounds great. I'm going to hop in the shower real quick, I told Carole just to come in when she gets here." Then his father turned around and headed upstairs.

Kurt turned on some music and began dancing around and singing while setting the table. He was half way through belting out Bad Romance when Finn and Carole walked in the room. Finn was chuckling slightly and Carole looked a bit taken back. Kurt sauntered over and turned off the music before bringing the meal to the table.

Blaine sat in the Warbler's rehearsal space that Monday having successfully avoided Wes and David for the weekend. This was becoming a lonely pattern thanks to Wes' persistence in his plot to dominate the New Directions at sectionals. Blaine aggravation at his supposed friend was reaching a breaking point as he waited for the rest of the club to enter. Wes and David walked in the door and made their way over to the lead singer, obviously eager to hear what he had found out during his latest excursion to Lima.

"What were they doing this week?" Wes asked as a form of greeting.

Blaine gave him a withered look, "I didn't see, by the time I made it to Lima their rehearsal was over. I did run into a certain young man at a coffee shop and he is on to your plan. Please can you not put me through this again?"

Wes exchanged and uncomfortable look with David, the later took a moment to form a reply, "What happened this time?"

Blaine looked confused as he answered, "Nothing, we just talked. But if you keep making me go to spy on him, he is never going to trust me."

Wes looked incredulously at him, "Wait, so you told him you were spying?"

"No, I told him you sent me to spy on them, but I refuse to do it. You know the whole wanting him to trust me thing doesn't include me lying to him." Blaine said before he really thought about what he was saying.

"So you didn't go to McKinley at all?" Wes shouted, earning looks from the few people who had wandered into the room waiting for rehearsal to begin.

Bliane sighed, knowing that he was caught. "No, I went to a coffee shop in Lima and I ran into Kurt and one of his friends. I know that they were working on a mash-up but that it was not for competition. They work differently from us, they don't see to worry about perfection like we do."

"And he just told you this?" David asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaine thought for a moment, "Well… yeah. I mean both of them were soaking wet and I asked him why and he told me." Seeing the confused looks on his friends faces he went on to explain, "they were doing Singing in the Rain complete with rain. I think that is why it wouldn't be for competition, the judges would never allow them to douse water on the stage." Blaine was so lost in thought over the sight of Kurt with his wet clothes clinging to his frame that he missed the panicked looks on his friends faces.

"What are we going to do Wes, I think we are way out of our element here." David exclaimed grabbing his friends arm.

Blaine finally snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the other boys. "I told you, not for competition. And if you two start trying to change our style we will lose. You know I am rather disappointed in you two, I thought you had more faith in us than to be freaking out over one group. If you are just going to jump ship then I am sure Thad and I can take over the group ourselves."

Wes turned to Blaine, "We are not abandoning us, and we are the best that we have ever been…"

"Then act like it. Stop acting like we have no chance. I am going to work on make our performance our best and stop worrying about what they are doing a McKinley." Blaine scowled.

Tuesday found Kurt at his locker as usual chatting with Mercedes what they wanted to do this weekend, when he heard his name. He looked over to see Burt and Carole beaming at him.

"Where's Finn?" Carole asked her voice a little higher than usual.

"His locker I think." Kurt said confused.

Burt beamed at his son, taking his arm while Carole looped hers around his other. "Take us to him, we have something to talk about."

And that is how Kurt found out his dad was going to remarry, and that he had one week to plan the perfect ceremony. This was exactly what Kurt needed to take his mind off his bully problems and a certain dark hair boy who he can't seem to shake from his mind as much as he would like. Kurt didn't pay attention much in class that week, he sat mulling over plans to be finalized once the school day ended.

Finn or Puck always seemed to need to talk to him between classes, usually walking with him all the way to his locker and the next room on his schedule. While this gesture was appreciated, Kurt also felt guilty, knowing they must have been late to their classes, and a little annoyed that they thought he couldn't handle the situation himself. Of course, they knew nothing about the locker room scene, not really.

The numbers for the Glee Club were almost set and he just had dance lessons for Finn and his dad this afternoon after school today. Then he just needed to call the caterer and florist to make final conformations, then rehearsal tomorrow and the wedding itself on Saturday.

Kurt made his way to the choir room, Finn caught up with him just as he was walking in the door. "Hey, dude, why didn't you wait for me after French I would have walked with you."

"First of all, don't call me dude, please. And Madam Jenkins let us out early because she had an appointment after school today. I can take care of myself Finn, as much as I appreciate your concern, I think I have thinks with Karofsky under control." Kurt told Finn before entering to find his Dad sitting nervously in the front row.

The dance lesson was going pretty well. His dad was trying to dance to the beats and was making good progress when Kurt turned to Finn. As close as the two of them had gotten in the few weeks, Finn was still reluctant to dance with Kurt in the middle of their homophobic high school. To make matters worse just as Finn was taking his hand Karofsky made the same gesture he had the day Kurt was helping Blaine off of the floor. Exacerbating the situation Burt had seen the bullies actions too.

"What is going on? Who was that?" he demanded of the two boys.

"David Karofsky, he's just a bully. Ignore him, he's not worth it." Kurt said trying to ease the situation. After all his father was still weak from his heart attack.

"What do you mean he's a bully? What has he been doing to you?" Burt yelled not calming down.

"He used to just push me and throw the occasional slushee, call me names… but he hasn't done anything in about a week." Kurt tried to explain, not wanting the situation out of hand.

"He threaten to kill you!" Finn blurted, not understanding why Kurt wasn't telling his father the whole story.

"What?" Burt screamed looking between the two boys.

"It was nothing dad, we got in a fight and he just said it. This is the first time he has looked at me the wrong way since then." Kurt really didn't want this to go any further. He knew that if his dad took this to Principal Sylvester he would have to explain why David had threatened him.

"I don't care, no one threatens my son, come one we are going to the principal now!"

Blaine had been trying all week to think of ways to get to see Kurt again. He knew, however, that any attempt to go to Lima would be seen as another failed attempt to spy on Kurt and his choir. So it was unexpected when he received a call from the Dean telling him he was asked to go to a meeting at McKinely the next day at noon. The dean had assure Blaine that his absence would be excused all his teachers would be emailing any assignments he missed for him to make up over the weekend.

Blaine followed the signs the next day to the principal's office, sure that he was going to face some kind of charges for trying to spy on the glee club, maybe trespassing. He was surprised by the sight that greeted him through the glass windows, a woman in a red track suit sat behind the principal's desk in front of two older men. His heart became cold when he saw the large boy who had pinned him against the wall sitting beside one of the men. His heart fluttered when he saw Kurt sitting next to the other. He also saw two boys he thought might be from glee club, one sporting a Mohawk. Beside them sat a man that Blaine was almost sure was the Director of the glee club.

Finally noticing the girl sitting at the desk in the outer office, he said, "Um… my name is Blaine Anderson, I have an appointment with the principal."

"Go right on in the Coach is expecting you." She replied pointing to the door.

When he pulled it open all eyes turned to him. The principal seemed to take in his uniform (although he didn't have to go to school that day, he wanted to make sure that it was clear he was from Dalton). "Okay, now that the spy is here we can begin. Mr. Karofsky, it has been brought to my attention that your son has threatened the life of one of my students."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in front of the door. There were no more seats and he really had no idea what was going on.

"What, I never…" was all the bully got out before Finn cut him off.

"I heard you, you said if he ever told you would kill him!" he yelled.

"I heard him too, he was practically screaming it. He had Kurt up against the locker." Puck added.

"It.. it's just a figure of speech." David said lamely.

"If he told what?" Sue asked looking between the two boys beside their fathers.

"I told you, he didn't want me to tell him what happened the day we caught Blaine," Kurt said gesturing to the boy in question, "came to spy on Glee Club."

The principal looked at Blaine, which made Kurt's heart stop, he didn't want anyone to know what could have happened in the locker room, not for Karofsky's sake but for his dads. "What happened the day you came here?"

"I was watching the glee club do their numbers, after the boys finished" Blaine paused pointing to Karofsky, "he started shoving me and picked me up and pushed me against a door, he was saying things to me…"

"What things?" the coach asked.

"He was calling me names…"

The principal looked at him with a stern expression. "I need you to tell me what kind of things he was saying… if you can't then you are no use to us here."

"Lady, fairy, um.. pretty boy… fag, things like that, homophobic slurs." Blaine managed to say, looking at his shoes, feeling ready to pass out.

"May I ask, are you gay?" Mr. Shue asked kindly.

"Uh, yes I am sir." Blaine answered trying to sound as proud as he normally would, but this was not a normal conversation.

"How would David know you are gay?" Mr. Karofsky asked.

"He heard me say one of the boys names, and… I don't know I guess he knew that I was interested in one of the guys." Blaine said quietly, not really wanting to discuss his crush on Kurt while his father sat feet in front of him.

"What happened next?" The principal asked.

"Kurt showed up and made um.. David leave. But before he was gone…" Blaine continued to describe the events that followed, including the attempted kiss in the locker room. As soon as he got to that part he saw both Kurt and Karofsky hang their heads. Blaine was unsure what to think.

But the words had barely left his lips before Kurt's father stood up and shouted, "He tried to kiss you, he has been making your life hell and then he thinks that he can…"

Kurt jumped in, "Dad, please, nothing happened I stopped him. I didn't want to say anything because I know what it is like to be confused. It is not my place to say whether David is gay or not. He didn't want me to tell anyone. And even after I told him I wouldn't, that is when he threatened me. He was scared I would out him and then everyone would turn on him."

David sat in his chair looking like his world had ended. His father looked at him in surprise. "Is it true? Are you gay?" he asked.

The pain in David's eyes made Blaine recoil a bit. He knew how hard it is to tell your father that you are gay. "I don't know, maybe." He said in no more than a whisper.

Mr. Karofsky's face was a mixture of emotions, none of them good at this point. The main ones winning out were confusion and disgust. "We will discuss this when we get home, David."

"Even under these circumstances, I cannot have one student threatening the life of another." The principal said then turned to the two Karofsky's, "You have tortured another student daily, for something he has no control over. For something that in fact you may share. I have three witnesses of you attacking this student, another for you attacking another person on school property, and two for you threatening the life of a student. I cannot allow that in my school. From this time forward you are hereby suspended from this school for a period of a month, you will then go to an alternative school for the remainder of the semester. If you have proven yourself able to control yourself then you may return in the spring. But know that if you so much as step a toe out of line I will be forced to expel you." Sue rattled off.

"Thank you for your time." Mr. Karofsky said standing up. "Let's go David" he added with disgust in his voice.

Before they made it out the door Mr. Hummel stood up and said, "Mr. Karosky, let me give you some advice before you leave. Think before you say anything you will regret. David may be gay, but he is still your son. It is not his job to change himself, well except for his attitude towards others, it is your job as a father to come to terms with this. It is your job to adjust the dreams you had for the baby you held in your arms all those years ago, and embrace the boy that you have."

Kurt eyes were wet when he heard his dad speak, looking around he saw everyone else's eyes were the same. Mr. Karofsky nodded his head minutely then walked out the door.

Kurt was conflicted about how he was feeling, he wanted to walked the school without fear of bullies but he didn't want David to be outed and kicked out of school. As everyone made to leave he stood and spoke before he realized he was opening his mouth, "Don't say anything, about Karofsky trying to kiss me about him possibly being gay. Don't let this leave the room."

"Why, he made your life hell?" Puck asked not caring where he was.

"It just isn't right; let him come out, if he does, when he wants. Please guys… for me." Kurt whispered. Everyone nodded and began to make their way out of the room.

Blaine was surprised when Kurt caught his arm and pulled him over. "Meet me in the auditorium in five minutes." He whispered in his ear.

Kurt walked away clearly saying goodbye to his dad. Blaine made his way to the auditorium, hoping he was going the right way. Luckily Blaine's memory or sense of direction was correct and he found his was to the place he first caught a glimpse of Kurt. He sat in a seat in the back row, not certain why Kurt wanted to talk to him, but also trying not to get his hopes up.

Kurt walked into the auditorium, shutting the door behind him. "Hey," he said making his presence known.

"Hey" Blaine whispered.

"Sorry, you got pulled into that, I know it wasn't easy." Kurt said trying to soften and anger he had toward what happened in the office. "I just wish you wouldn't have told them about the almost kiss."

"Oh," Blaine began, "I thought maybe you had told them before. I just hope things are okay with his dad. He reminded…" But Blaine cut himself off.

"Of your dad?" Kurt asked. Blaine only nodded, "Yeah, I was afraid that my dad would look at me that way. But he already knew... since I was three apparently."

"Yeah, your dad seemed great."

Kurt smiled, "He is, but he's been sick and I worry about him. Plus he is getting married tomorrow. I have a lot to do I need to go to the church and get ready for the rehearsal, but I wanted to make sure you were okay first."

"I'll be okay." Blaine gave him one more smile before asking coyly, "So can I have your number? I would really like to talk to you more." Blaine hoped against all hope that Kurt would give in.

Instead, Kurt sighed and stood up, fighting against his ever instinct to just give in. "I'm afraid not this time. I have to run, we have glee rehearsal at the church in twenty minutes and I still need to run by my house."

Blaine's confusion distracted him. "Why are you rehearsing at the church?"

Kurt smiled coyly before walking out the door, "Didn't I tell you, New Directions in sing at my dad's wedding. After all Carole's son is in Glee too, so they should have a Glee wedding."

Blaine stood where he was, mesmerized by the boy who just left the room. He just had to get to know that boy better, he was losing his heart to him slowly every time they met.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow two chapters in one day… I guess since this is my Birthday it was my present to you. Please let me know what you think. I am awed by the number of favorites and alerts I have received so far. Thank you for each of your reviews. They have really inspired me to continue writing more.**

Kurt walked into the choir room, Monday after the wedding, ready to take on the world. The day had gone splendidly. Rumor had spread that Karofsky was suspended for bullying Kurt, and so the rest of the school was wary to push their own luck. Kurt was thankful that no one knew the exact circumstances of the suspension, and he was happy that people knew that bullying would not be tolerated anymore.

Kurt really didn't think the day could be better, that was until Mr. Shue brought him out of his reflection saying, "Sit down Kurt, I think I have a great idea for a solo at sectionals."

Kurt looked wide-eyed at Mr. Shue, but sat down as the rest of the glee club looked at him with mild shock. Kurt risked a look at Rachel who was staring daggers at him. "Okay guys, yesterday I was listening to some old CD's and I came across a song that I think could be perfect for sectionals. I know many of you are familiar with Danny Elfman, he has scored most of Tim Burton's movies and several other movies. What you may not know is that he had a band in the '80's called Oingo Boingo. Now most of their music would not be suitable for competition, however, I found two songs that I thought would be amazing for Kurt to sing. I am going to pass the music around and let you feel out the song and then we will make a decision later this week. Now for the other number…" But Kurt stopped listening for a minute and looked at the music before him. One was called, 'Try to Believe', and the other was 'We Close Our Eyes'. He looked over them and both songs would show off his range well.

That was all the contemplation he got before Rachel interrupted his thoughts. "Excuse me Mr. Shue, do you really think that Kurt is ready for this. I mean this is a competition after all shouldn't we put our strongest singer forward."

"I think we are Rachel, You aren't the only strong singer we have." Mr. Shuester said diplomatically.

"Are we forgetting last year's Diva off?" Rachel said glowering at Kurt.

He couldn't take it anymore, he bit back at Rachel, "I threw the note Rachel, you won last year because I cared more about my father's sanity than I did singing my dream song. Both you and I know until I 'missed' that note that I was winning, ask anyone in the room. Maybe if I had known that the song wouldn't be in the set list I would have blown you out of the water. Be that as it may, I was afraid of what people would say to my dad if I sang that song in front of an audience. Therefore, the next time you decide to put down my talent, remember that. I. Let. You. Win."

The glee club sat looking at Kurt in amazement. Rachel opened and closed her mouth not knowing what to say. Finally, Mr. Shue broke the silence. "Okay so any suggestions for our group number?"

Blaine sat in Warbler practice, waiting for the council to make final judgment. Finally Wes looked up at Blaine and spoke, "Okay so after careful consideration we have narrowed it down to two songs, 'Hey Soul Sister' and 'Teenage Dream'. We will continue to rehearse both until the day of the competition. We want to feel out the crowd that day to see which would work best."

So Blaine worked through both numbers, thinking of Kurt the entire time. He just wished he knew if he even had a chance with the boy. As soon as the meeting was called to an end he grabbed his stuff intent on going home where he could be alone with his thoughts once more.

Just as he was reaching for the door, none other than Wes and David cornered him. "Are you alright, Blaine?" Wes questioned him.

"Yeah, fine, why?" Blaine responded automatically.

"You seemed distracted today. What's on your mind?" David replied.

"Kurt" the word flew out of Blaine's mouth before he realized what he was saying. The two other boys looked at each other with knowing smiles on their faces. He knew it was no use trying to keep anything from the two council members. "I saw him on Friday at a meeting at his school. I just don't know what to do anymore. All I want to do is get to know him better, to see if all that I am feeling is real, but he keeps pushing me away. I understand why he doesn't want to date the competition, I guess, but I am at my wits end here."

"Are you sure this isn't some ploy on their part to sabotage our lead singer?" Wes asked.

"Yes, they knew that you were going to send me there to spy on them. They planned for me to fall for their gorgeous, witty, sexy member so that I couldn't focus on anything else. They knew that in their club they had the man of my dreams and they knew they could use it. The New Directions are evil geniuses. However did you figure it out?" Blaine deadpanned.

"I have an idea." David said. Blaine wasn't sure he could trust him with that gleam in his eyes.

Glee club was a mess, Santana yelled at Rachel that Finn slept with her last year causing a horrible fight. Mr. Shue had yet to find another number for the glee club to perform and to top it off Kurt still couldn't decide which song he liked better.

Kurt was about to leave for the day when he ran into Rachel talking to Puck. Kurt knew better than to trust Noah Puckerman with a girl who was not feeling her best and decided to intervene.

"Hey, Rachel." He said with his most apologetic voice. She gave him a sad smile and decided to go on. "How about we go to your house and have a slumber party. I promise to give you a complete beauty treatment that will leave you feeling 'oh so fabulous'. And we can talk if you want."

Rachel pause for a moment before surprising Kurt by wrapping her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. "I would like that Kurt, thanks."

Kurt glanced back at Puck who he was surprised seemed a bit relieved.

Kurt sat in front of Rachel on her bed rubbing an avocado mask on her face when he decided to broach the subject they had been ignoring for the last hour.

"You know why he didn't tell you don't you?" He said gently.

"No, why?"

The smallness of Rachel's voice made Kurt frown. "Finn was hurting, you were with Jesse, you were going to give yourself completely to him. He went to Santana, I think because he wanted to feel… something. In the end, he felt nothing because it hadn't meant anything. You really are luck. Most guys just see sex as meaningless fun, but there are a few of us, who know that it is deeper than that. Unfortunately, Finn found out a little too late. He was embarrassed, even more so when you told him that you did too."

Rachel cut him off, "I didn't you know, I never slept with Jesse, I don't know why I said it, it just seemed like a good idea at the time."

Kurt smiled kindly at her, "Kind of like when Finn lied to you?"

"Yeah I see your point, when did you get so good at romance?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh I'm not, I'm just observant. In this case too it helped that Finn decided to have a talk with me about saving yourself for someone special. Let me tell you I think that was the most awkward exchange I have ever had with the boy and I once told him I wanted to sing I honestly love you to him." Kurt laughed.

Rachel blushed and laughed, "When did this talk happen?"

"Last night, why do you think I was so ready to come over here tonight. Our parents are on their honeymoon in Hawaii, we are home alone, and I didn't want to know what bonding time my new brother wanted to have. No I would rather have girl bonding time, I figure you needed someone more." Kurt smiled at Rachel. As annoying as she could be, he liked her and wanted to see her happy.

"I'm sorry I was so mean yesterday about your solo, I guess I had my heart set on singing a solo at sectionals." Rachel truly meant it to, she tends to lash out when she gets hurt, she rarely means what she says.

"I know, it does kind of suck that you had to make me feel like crap too. But I understand."

After that, they discussed possible song choices for the group number, trying to find the perfect contrast to Kurt's solo choices. In the end they had a great idea, and to Kurt's surprise it didn't involve the spotlight on Rachel at all.

Kurt doesn't know how it happened but soon they were discussing Blaine. "He keeps asking me for my number and I keep saying no. I just don't want to go through what Jesse put you through last year."

Rachel took Kurt's hand in her own, squeezing it gently, "Kurt, I doubt Blaine is like Jesse. When he was waiting on you the day he was spying, he seemed so embarrassed. I just hate that you may be depriving yourself of something because you're afraid. I didn't think Kurt Hummel was afraid of anything.:

Kurt let his eyes meet Rachel's and she could see the glisten of unshed tears. "I am scared, I don't want to put myself out there just to find out I'm a big joke. I'm getting there though. I mean three times he has asked for my number, maybe next time he will get lucky." He chuckled, the tears vanishing in his mirth. "I think I am enjoying the game we play though, but I do worry what everyone else will think."

"If it is any consolation, I think it would be outstanding." Rachel said giving Kurt one more hug.

The next day at school, Rachel stood before the club ready to present their idea. Kurt told her to take all the credit, being generous, since she needed to show she was still a team player.

"Fellow Glee Clubbers, I have a proposal for our second number for sectionals featuring…" Here she paused for dramatic effect as everyone just knew she was going to say 'me'. "Santana on lead vocals. And Brittany and Mike dancing. I think that to stand out from these other choirs we need to show that we can move. Our backup vocals will need to be tight for both Kurt and Santana's solos, but I think if we have the right moves we can win this thing. So what do you think?"

"I hate to sound modest but why me? Yesterday you were saying I would only work on a pole, what changed?" Santana said with her arms crossed in her normal defensive position.

Rachel smiled, genuinely. "Your voice is amazing, and I wanted to make sure you knew I was sorry." She was quick to clarify, "Not that this is a pity solo, I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think you could handle it, but I wanted to also apologize for all I said yesterday. I had no right to attack you. And Finn, I'm sorry for all I said to you too yesterday. I understand why you didn't say anything."

After that the New Directions were ready to blow them away at sectionals.

Blaine sat on the bus on his way to the competition, his gut in knots. He wasn't nervous to perform, but he knew he was seeing Kurt today. He also knew that this maybe his last chance to try to make a connection with the boy. At least his last chance to do it and not look like a crazy stalker. He couldn't stop trying to picture his eyes, were they blue or green of grey? He wanted to feel the boys hand in his one more time. He wanted to press his lips against the pink of Kurt's and give him his first real kiss that counted. He wanted his own first real kiss that counted too.

When the bus pulled up in front of the theatre hosting the competition Blaine made his way to the front. The Warblers gathered around the lobby waiting for Thad to come back and announce what spot they drew. Blaine was somewhat relieved they were second, it meant there was a chance he would see Kurt before going backstage.

Unfortunately, while he caught a glimpse of the boy sitting in the middle of his group, he didn't get a chance to approach him. He was happy to see that they were close to the front and Kurt was right in the middle of his row. Blaine thought David's plan just might work, if not in winning in over then at least in encouraging Kurt to give him a chance.

Kurt sat anxiously awaiting their turn to perform. He was nervous being third. He knew that the jusdges would compare him against the other two groups from the get go. He was also nervous to see Blaine, although he wasn't sure whether he was more nervous for him to ask for his number again or not. The hipsters had made it off the stage, they were cute and good, but Kurt thought they were better. And really was it fair to let a group of septuagenarians compete with actual high school students.

The announcer soon presented the Dalton Academy Warblers and Kurt sat a little straighter in his seat. He saw Blaine in the middle of the group his head bowed with the rest of the boys. Kurt marveled how.. dapper Blaine looked in his uniform. Soon the other boys raised their heads and started making noises sing the background of a song Kurt couldn't place just yet.

Then Blaine's head shot up, and looking straight in Kurt's eyes he began to sing.

Before you met me  
>I was a wreck<br>But things were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my valentine, valentine<p>

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever

You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

I might get your heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

Kurt's face was red by the time the song ended. He knew to the rest of the audience it looked like Blaine was performing for everyone. Kurt knew that he had just been serenaded in the middle of a crowd. Everyone else was just lucky enough to be in the room. Kurt's heart beat fast, but he stood up and walked out of the room trying to push the feeling away as her prepared for his solo.

Luck was against him as we walked back to the green room with the rest of the New Directions to prepare for their turn he ran right into Blaine.

"Kurt… hey"

"I can't right now Blaine… sorry… really, just go out and watch us. Ok?"

"Sure, Kurt." Blaine replied uncertainly.

Kurt shot him a coy smile before turning around and following the rest of the choir, "At least you have permission this time."

Blaine wasn't sure what to think, he had sang to Kurt, but when he saw him… nothing, the boy did nothing. Well maybe not nothing, Blaine thinks maybe he was flirting with him when he left, or was he just teasing. Of course Kurt was about to perform, is that why he hadn't given him the time of day?

Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts with a heavy drum beat pounding him in his heart. Soon other instruments joined the drums as a spot light illuminated the stairs to Blaine's right. He was sitting on the end on the row so he had a clear shot of the entire aisle. He was shocked when he turned around and saw Kurt standing at the top of the aisle singing.

_We close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
>We close our eyes and dream<br>Another year has come and gone  
><em> 

Kurt slowly made his way to the center of the room. Blaine could hear back-up vocals from behind the curtain up front, but he only had eyes for Kurt.

_When everybody is running in the big race  
>And having a good time<br>Who am I to cast a shadow  
>Who am I?<br>I looked death in the face last night  
>I saw him in a mirror and he simply smiled<br>He told me not to worry  
>He told me just to take my time<em>

_Kurt started moving down the stairs again dancing to the music._

_We close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
>We close our eyes and dream<br>Another year has come and gone  
>We close our eyes and the world has turned around again<br>We close our eyes and dream_

Kurt was now on the aisle next to Blaine and he turned and looked to him, just enough for Blaine to know that he was singing to him, even if he couldn't be obvious about it.

_And if you come to me  
>And if you touch my hand-<em>Kurt reached his hand towards Blaine, but over his head so only they knew the moment was passing between them.  
><em>I might just slip away- <em>Kurt lowered his hand.

_I might just disappear _He back toward the stage keeping his eyes on Blaine. _  
>Who am I?<br>And if you think I'm worth it  
>And if you think it's not too late<br>We might start falling  
>If we don't try too hard<br>We might start falling in love  
><em>

By this time Kurt was on stage, where the rest of his Glee club were still singing back-up and dancing.

_We close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
>We close our eyes and dream<br>Another year has come and gone  
>We close our eyes and the world has turned around again<br>We close our eyes and dream_

_We're on the healing path  
>We're on a roller coaster ride that could never turn back<br>_And if you love me  
>And if you really try to make the seconds count<br>Then we could close our eyes  
>Close our eyes<br>And the world has turned around again  
>Close our eyes<br>Another year has come and gone

We close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
>We close our eyes and dream<br>Another year has come and gone  
>We close our eyes and the world has turned around again<br>We close our eyes and dream

Close our eyes and the world has turned around again

Blaine was mesmerized by Kurt's voice, it was like nothing he had ever heard before he sang the high notes effortlessly, he was not using his falsetto but his voice just went that high. His lower range was full and clear. Blaine had never heard such a versatile, beautiful voice before. He knew the rest of the group was dancing and they were good, but he only had eyes for Kurt.

The song over Blaine was one of the first to lead a standing ovation much to Wes and David's chagrin. As the applaude dies down Kurt announced clearly but breathlessly, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are the New Directions." He then melted into the group, but Blaine never took his eyes off his lithe figure. Music started again and Blaine found himself mesmerized by Kurt's dancing. He was only in the background now, but the Warbler couldn't take his eyes away from the way Kurt moved effortlessly. Blaine clapped along with the rest of the audience he caught Kurt's eye and Blaine was almost sure he saw him wink.

Kurt walked off stage feeling like he was flying. His heart was racing and his every nerve felt like it was on fire. His skin tingled and and he felt like he was vibrating from his toes to the tips of his hair. Each of his friends was smiling and laughing along with him. They felt great about their performance.

Kurt was startled when he felt a hand grab his from behind, he whipped around expecting to see Mercedes or Rachel or even Finn, but standing in front of him was Blaine Anderson.

A grin sprang to Kurt's face before he could think of feigning disinterest. "Hey!" he said happily.

"You were amazing, I thought you said you never get solos." Blaine said a huge smile on his face as well.

"Normally I don't but Mr. Shue saw the error of his ways. You were great to, I think I have another new favorite song."

"Me too, you need to tell me where you find that song sometime." Blaine said playing with his program. "Hey before they announce the winner, do you think I could have your number?"

Kurt could see the worry of rejection all over Blaine's face. "Give me your phone Mr. Anderson." Once Blaine handed it over Kurt quickly added his number to Blaine's contacts. AS he handed the phone back he said, "You will have to text me or call me so I have your number too. I have to go, you should fins your group too they will be announcing the winner soon." And before he could stop himself Kurt turned and ran to Mercedes.

"I did it, I gave him my number." He whispered in her ear as he walked her back to their green room.

Blaine walked back to the Warbler's green room in a daze. He had Kurt's number securely in his phone. They were minutes from knowing who was going on to Regionals. And Blaine felt his heart racing from the smile that had illuminated Kurt's face. He had never seen him look so radiant. A new sensation was taking over Blaine's chest, it almost felt like his heart was breaking, no not breaking, like it was splitting to make room for this new feeling rising within him. It felt like his heart smiled every time he thought of Kurt. This was a feeling Blaine wanted to experience again and again.

Wes and David noticed the punch-drunk look on Blaine's face immediately. At first they were worried he had been rejected yet again, but the boy they saw perform tonight. But as soon as he reached them a huge smile broke across Blaine's face and he actually giggled as he said, "I got his number."

The two older boys just shook their heads and placed a hand on each of his shoulders leading him to the green room, so they could await the judges' decision.

Thirty minutes later all three groups were situated on the stage waiting for the announcement of the winner. A portly gentleman came out talking about organ donation and other nonsense.

"And third place goes to… The Hipster." He said and smiled to the group of saddened old people.

"And this year's Sectionals winner is…" the wait as the main tore open the envelope was excruciating. Neither the Warblers not the New Directions so much as breathed as he pulled out the slip of paper that would decide their fates. "the New Directions. Congratulations."

Kurt and his friends jumped up and down hugging each other, while the Warblers stood looking defeated. Kurt turned and saw the sad look on Blaine's face and slowly approached the group.

"For what it's worth, I thought your number was amazing." He smiled at the group who thanked him, many returned the compliment, Kurt was sure out of politeness. He then turned to Blaine who said to him quietly.

"I don't understand, how did you do it you didn't even work on your numbers until this week. We have been perfecting ours for weeks. Don't misunderstand me, you were outstanding, but how do you do it."

"Loosen up a little, have more fun. Glee is more than just singing and dancing with precision, it is about expressing yourself and having fun while doing it. Even if the feelings you are expressing are sad, or you feel like you are broken, you should feel better after you finish. I saw you shining through your song, but everyone else, they were just a backdrop. No one in our group will let themselves be relegated to just being a backdrop. Each of us shines in our own way, which makes us… like a super nova. You were great though." Kurt paused as he heard someone call his name. "I've got to go. You have my number." And with a wink Kurt turned and walked away, leaving Blaine to contemplate his words.

**AN2: I was really torn whether to have them tie like in the series, so there could be more conflict with them still being rivals, or to have New Directions win. I still don't know if I made the right choice. I do stand behind my words or Kurt's words and I think they were a good counterpoint to Blaine telling Kurt he wouldn't make it in the Warblers if all he cared about was getting notice. Anyway hope you liked it… new chapter should be up soon, tomorrow? maybe. We shall see. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN okay I am going to have to split Christmas into two parts because it is such a long period of time to cover what could have happen so here is the first part I will try and have the second up ASAP. Thank you for the wonderful review and all the adds. They mean a lot to me! Don't forget to let me know what you think. **

Blaine sat on the bus on the way home from sectionals staring at his phone contemplating what he should do. He had finally gotten Kurt's number, but he didn't want to seem desperate. He already was walking that thin line, and part of him felt desperate. David peeked over the back of his seat and grinned at him saying, "So… Blaine, have you called him yet?"

Blaine's expression was flat, "no".

"Why not? You have been going on and on about this guy for almost a month. You finally can talk to him and yet, you are just sitting there. What's up?" David asked, clearly confused by Blaine's reaction.

Blaine buried his face in his hands before muttering, "I just don't want to look pathetic. I already lost to him tonight, I don't want him to think I am even more pitiful."

David couldn't hold in the chuckle that built in his throat. "Blaine, I heard him complement you, I don't think he will think less of you because we lost. He doesn't have your number right?" Blaine nodded, "So why not just text him, and tell him you wanted to make sure he has your number too. Then you can establish contact with him without really putting yourself out there."

Blaine thought about David's advice for a second before opening up a new text. His fingers trimbled as he typed Kurt's name in the contact field. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but he tried to take a calming breathe to figure out what he wanted to say.

Kurt sat next to Mercedes as she babbled about the competition. Kurt tried his best to stay focused on all she was saying but his mind kept drifting to the performance that had seemed only for him. He was just about to interrupt Mercedes to ask her if she noticed that Blaine was singing to him, or if he had just imagined it, when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He leaned back trying desperately to extract his phone from his skinny jeans. Mercedes gave him a strange look, not knowing his phone had gone off since it was on silent. "Phone" he told her simply before finally pulling it out. He saw that he had 2 new texts and opened them to read. One was an old text from Mercedes that he had read in a preview telling him what time they were meeting. The other was from an unknown number. Confused he opened it and read:

**Just wanted to make sure you had my number if you needed it. You were wonderful tonight, you astounded me. ~ Blaine**

Kurt stared at his phone for long enough that Mercedes finally leaned over and read the message. "What are you waiting for, text him back before he thinks you gave him a fake number."

Kurt looked at her with a small smile, "I have been resisting him for so long, I never really thought about what to do next."

"Boo, just send a thanks back, anything, just don't leave him hanging much longer."

So Kurt slowly started typing out a reply.

After what seemed like forever with no reply Blaine began to panic. He thought his message was safe enough, but also sweet and personal. Just as Blaine was about to reach full panic mode, his phone buzzed in his hands. Blaine quickly opened the message and read:

**Thank you! One good thing about the competition being over… if you show up at McKinley no one will think you are there to spy on us Kurt**

Blaine chuckled as he read, he could just picture the coy smile. He typed one more reply and sent the message. He layed his head back and closed his eyes trying to relax.

**I'll keep that in mind ;) Blaine **

Kurt read a blush creeping over his cheeks. He didn't know why the message was affecting him this way, but he was enjoying the interaction.

Once the group made it back to McKinley, Mr. Shuester threw an impromptu pizza party for the group. Rachel approached Kurt as the rest of the group congregated around the greasy treat. Neither were interested in pizza, Kurt because the grease was bad for his complexion, and Rachel because she was now a vegan and Shue hadn't bothered to order pizzas without cheese.

"I saw you talking with the Dalton boy." Rachel said trying to sound casual.

A smile appeared on Kurt's face almost instantly, "Yeah, I gave him my number before the winner was announced."

Rachel's eyebrow raised at that, "Really… well I saw you talking to him afterwards on the stage."

"I may have been giving him advice on how to improve their group."

"Kurt! You shouldn't be helping the competition!"

Kurt shot her his patented 'bitch, please' look and replied, "Rachel, they had already lost. And all I really told them is they need to loosen up a little, it is not like I gave them a secret weapon."

"Alright… I'm glad that you are talking to him now, you are going to talk to him, go out with him aren't you?"

Kurt seemed to ponder this before he spoke, "I do want to get to know him better, but I still am not going to jump right in to anything."

Rachel gave him a quick hug while she said, "None of us want that, I'm just glad that you have met someone who _could_ make you happy."

Kurt nodded, not sure what else to say to his sometimes rival sometimes friend.

The weeks passed with the occasional text from Blaine asking for coffee or if Kurt wanted to go to dinner, but each of these times Kurt genuinely already had plans. Kurt was taking extra time at his dad's garage to earn money for Christmas presents for his friends and family. A couple of times he had plans with Mercedes and didn't want her to think he was abandoning her for a boy. And of course Friday nights were out. Since his dad's heart attack, Kurt made sure that he never planned anything that would conflict with Friday night dinners.

Blaine was beginning to think that Kurt was not interested, after almost three weeks of being told he was busy Blaine was at his wits end. Finally, the Friday that Blaine got out of school for Christmas break, after being told once again that Kurt was busy at the shop, Blaine took matters into his own hands. He made the two hour trip to Lima, to see Kurt. Even if it was to watch him doing whatever it was he did for his dad, he wanted to make sure Kurt was really interested in getting to know him.

Blaine pulled up to Hummel Tire and Lube at a quarter to six. The place looked pretty empty there were a couple of cars in the parking lot and one pulled into one of the bays. As Blaine got out of the car, he was approached by the man he recognized as Kurt's dad.

"What can I help you with today?" He asked as he neared Blaine, clearly not remembering him, or recognizing him out of uniform.

"Hello, sir, My name is Blaine Anderson. I was wondering if Kurt was around." Blaine said, trying to put his best foot forward, after all this was his crush's father.

"Yeah, he's over there under the ford." Burt said, eying Blaine with a hint of distrust.

"Do you mind if I have a word with him real quick, it should only take a minute." Blaine tried to smile at Mr. Hummel but it came out a little strained.

"Sure thing, I'll just be in my office." And then he walked away leaving Blaine to make his way to the car Kurt was working on. His nerves began to get the better of him with every step he closed in on Kurt. By the time he was standing next to the Blue Ford Blaine's hands were sweating and his heart was pounding. He took a deep breath trying to steady himself before he spoke.

"Kurt?" that was all he could think of to say.

At his name, Kurt rolled out from under the car he was working on. Blaine's eyes racked over Kurt's appearance. He was dressed in slate coveralls with black boots. His hands were covered in grease and oil, smudges were on his cheeks as well. Kurt's usual perfect hair was falling sexily into his eyes. Seeing Blaine standing over him Kurt's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed a red rag out of his back pocket and began wiping his hands.

"Blaine? What are you doing here? I told you I had to work." He asked breathily.

"I know, it's just I haven't gotten to see you since sectionals and I wanted to see if maybe… if maybe you wanted to get something to eat after you are finished here." Blaine said, red creeping up his face.

"I'm sorry I have been so busy, I've been trying to work as much as possible, with Christmas and all." Kurt said trying to avoid the subject of dinner.

Blaine would not be deterred though, "So dinner?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eye that melted Kurt's heart.

"I would love to Blaine," Blaine's eyes lit up as he said this, "but it's Friday…" Kurt trailed off, he had been hoping to avoid the topic of Friday Night dinners with Blaine, he wasn't sure if anyone would understand their importance to him, especially now.

"So… what about Friday? You still need to eat on Fridays don't you?" Blaine asked trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Here's the thing, Fridays I have dinner with my family, it's really important to my dad… and it's really important to me."Then Kurt had an idea, "I know it's a little strange, but would you want to come to my house for dinner. It's family time, but we've had friends over before for it. We could hang out and watch a movie of something afterwards."

Blaine was torn, he really wanted to spend time with Kurt, but it seemed really soon to be going to family dinners with a boy he had seen a total of four times. "Are you sure, I wouldn't have come if I would have know it was family time."

"It should be fine, Finn is bringing Puck tonight, they were planning a video game marathon after… but I understand if you don't want to, it just may be a while before I can do anything else."

That decided it, he knew that if he didn't take the opportunity he may not get it at all. "I'm in, as long as your dad doesn't mind."

"I'll go ask him to make sure, then I have to finish this oil change before we can go." Kurt walked away to the small office to the left of the bays and disappeared from Blaine's view.

Kurt found his dad at the desk working of invoices. "Hey dad?"

"What's up buddy?" Burt asked looking at his son's anxious face.

"Blaine, he's a… friend? Anyway, he came by to ask me to go eat with him. Would it be alright if he came to dinner at our house? I know how important Friday night dinners are, but I have been putting him off for weeks and he drove two hours to get here. So is it okay if he comes?" Kurt wasn't sure really how his father would react.

"Wait, isn't he the kid who was at that meeting with about that Karofsky kid? From the private school?"

"Yes dad."

Burt seemed to be thinking back to that meeting, "So, he's gay right?"

"Yes dad, Blaine is gay. Can he come to dinner?"

Burt didn't seem to be in the same rush to end this conversation as Kurt was. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"My Gaga, Dad! No, we just met, we haven't even really gone out." Kurt took a deep breath remembering how hard his father had been trying to accept that his son was gay. He reminded himself that this was a new step for his father. "Blaine is gay, I think he is interested in me, and I may be interested in him. We are not dating yet, just trying to get to know each other. If it will make you uncomfortable for him to be there I can tell him no. I just wanted to know if he could come over."

Burt seemed to be contemplating all that Kurt had said before he spoke, "Okay, but if you go to your room the door stays open, it is the same rule we have for Finn."

Kurt gave his father a small smile, knowing this couldn't be easy for him, "Thanks dad, I will be just a couple of minutes finishing Mrs. Harbor's car. If you want to go on a head and warn Carole there will be another teenager coming, I can lock up. Blaine can bring me home."

"Alright kiddo, you know it's a good thing Carole always makes extra." Burt gave his son a hug before handing him the shop keys and leaving for the day.

Kurt walked back to Blaine who was standing nervously next to the car Kurt had been working on.

"My dad is fine with you coming, I just have to finish up with this car, it should take me five minutes. If you could just keep an eye out for Mrs. Harbor, she should be here soon to pick up her car. Then we just need to lock up and we can go to my house. Sound good?" Kurt gave him a smile.

"Great!" Blaine said, his voice was full of delight and nerves.

Kurt nodded then went to finish his work. Blaine sat in a nearby chair as Kurt worked.

"So when did you start working on cars?" He asked Kurt's boots.

Kurt's muffled response came from under the car, "Um, when I was eight. It was after my mom died, we don't have family and I didn't have any real friends, so Dad brought me here. After would finish my homework, I would get bored one day I asked him if I could help. It was one thing I was good at that we had in common."

"So you're really close to your dad?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, for a long time, that was all we had. Now there is Carole and Finn, plus I have New Directions. But my dad relationship with my dad is really important to me. What about you?"

Blaine was taken back by the question, He know he told Kurt that Karofsky's dad reminded him of his own father, or at least hinted at it. "My dad, we've never been close. Both of my parents work a lot, they travel a lot, and I don't know, isn't not that they don't love me, they just aren't… involved. After I came out, my dad yelled the first night, then never mentioned it again, like it would go away." Blaine was finding it easy telling Kurt this, mainly because he couldn't see the hurt on Kurt's face for him. Under the car, Kurt's face was anguished for this boy who thought it was normal for his parents to not really be a part of his life. Blaine continued unaware of the tears forming in Kurt's eyes. "He did try and get me to build a car with him last summer. And my mom tries to come to Warbler concerts, if she's in town."

"Do you have any siblings?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"No, it's just me. Sometimes I wish I had a brother or a sister to talk to, maybe it would have made things easier."

Kurt laughed, "You know you would think so. Don't get me wrong, Finn has really grown on me, but it was hard a first watching him bond with my dad. They have a lot more in common than with me, but my dad and I still find time to do things together. And I have Carole to bond with and it is nice she actually enjoys some of the things I like." Kurt tightened the last nut and took a minute to check his emotions before rolling once again out from under the car. "Let me just go wash up real quick and change. Call me, if Mrs. Harbor comes in.

Kurt hurried to the bathroom and washed his hands and face before changing into his outfit he had worn to school that day, he was just tying his knee high boots when he heard Blaine call his name. Coming out of the bathroom he saw Mrs. Harbor, an woman in her mid-thirties with short black hair. "All finished Mrs. Harbor." Kurt called as he made his way to the front of the shop. "I noticed that your break pads are getting thin, when I was under there, so you may want to take care of that pretty soon."

Mrs. Harbor smiled at Kurt, Blaine was interested in watching the interaction. "I will drop it of Monday, would that be okay?"

"Fine, they should be okay until then, I just know with little Olivia, you wouldn't want to be driving around with breaks that could go bad anytime soon." Kurt tells her with a smile.

"Will you be working Monday?" the woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Olivia would love to see you again, and I would love for you to be the one doing the work." She then handed Kurt an envelope.

"I thought you already took care of your payment with my Dad before you left." Kurt told the woman confused.

"I did, Merry Christmas Kurt, you are our favorite mechanic, it was a good day we ran into you at the Whole Foods. Spend that on yourself, buy you something fabulous." The woman grabbed her keys and called over her shoulder, "We'll see you Monday."

Kurt and Blaine watched as Ms. Harbor backed the car out of the bay and drove off down the street. Kurt gingerly opened the envelope and let out a gasp. Inside the Christmas card that showed the woman, her husband and a little girl who looked about four, was a hundred dollar bill.

Kurt stuffed the money back in the envelope and placed it in his bag. He hurried around the shop turning off the lights and pulling down the doors. Once everything was set, Kurt led Blaine out the office door and locked it.

"That woman seemed really nice, how did you meet her?" Blaine asked once they were making their way to his car.

"I met her in the parking lot of Whole Foods. She had her daughter with her, and she was wearing the cutest little princess dress. If you haven't noticed already, I'm sure you will soon, but my voice gets even higher when I am excited. Well I just thought Olivia was the cutest thing. When I told her that, this precious little girl looked at me and in this deep voice said, 'you sound like a girl'. I was mortified, and so was her mom. They got in their car and were driving down the aisle, I heard her car making a funny noise. I waved her down and told her that her timing belt was about to go out and she needed to get it taken care of soon or she would end up stranded. That was last year and they have been coming here ever since."

"Wow, so her kid make fun of you and you still found it in your heart to help her." Blaine asked staring in wonder at the boy now sitting beside him in his car.

"Well, yeah, I mean she is just a kid, she wasn't trying to be mean, she was just stating the obvious. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something would have happened to them because I didn't say anything." Kurt told Blaine like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That was still a great thing you did." Blaine said with a smile.

Soon after they arrived at Kurt's house. Blaine nerves were starting to come back, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat before steeling himself to follow Kurt to the house. As they walked in Blaine noticed that the two boys who were in the meeting were also here. Kurt led Blaine into the living room where they were playing a video game.

"Finn, Puck, Do you guys remember Blaine?"

"Hey you were the kid ogling our boy while singing that girl's song right?" The mohawked boy asked.

"Noah, behave yourself." Kurt said raising his eyebrows at the boy, "Ignore him, sometime Puck forgets how actual human communication works." He said turning to Blaine. "I am going to run and take a quick shower do you think you will be alright left alone with these two?" Kurt gave him a hopeful look.

Blaine couldn't help but put on a brave face. "Sure, go ahead clean up."

As soon as Kurt left the room the bigger of the boys spoke up, "So, what are you doing with my brother?" He said sending Blaine a distrustful look.

"Um… well… just getting to know him honestly." Blaine stammered not feeling comfortable with where this conversation was headed.

"Kurt's had to deal with a lot of assholes in his life, and we will not hesitate to beat your ass if you so much as look at him wrong, Kurt's our boy, even if he wasn't Finn's brother now, we have his back." Puck said staring daggers at the other teen.

Blaine sputtered for a moment before regaining his speech, "I have no intentions of doing anything to hurt Kurt… I don't know him very well, but I like him. He is pretty amazing. If I do hurt him, you have my permission to beat me up, to do whatever you want. Okay?"

"Fine," Finn said slowly, "but no funny business."

Then the boys turned back to their video game leaving Blaine sitting in the arm chair, thinking that as scary as Kurt's friends were, it was a cool thing for them to do.

Fifteen minutes later Kurt was back downstairs, dressed impeccably not a hair out of place, and dinner was being served. The three Lima teens dominated the conversation, telling the adults about the crazy happenings at school. The present drive for the homeless kids, the teacher's botched secret Santa. Blaine couldn't help but wonder if the whole town of Lima was crazy or if it was just McKinley High School. Talk soon turned to football, Blaine learned that Finn and Puck were on their school's team. Blaine jumped into the topic with both feet, winning points with Burt by saying how much he loved football.

"I don't play anymore though, I was pushed down some stairs when I was in sixth grade and got a concussion, the doctor's said it wasn't a good idea for me to play for several months because of its severity, so I missed the cut off to try-out. By the time I moved to Dalton, I figured it was too late to try and join a football team. I do love to watch a good game though." Blaine said happily, unaware of the looks the others were giving each other, all wondering if he was pushed by a bully or if it was an accident.

The meal finished Kurt offered to do the dishes, but Carole refused him saying, "No, that's all right dear, Finn and Puck can do them tonight, you have a new guest, just go have fun."

The other boys shot Kurt a dirty look, who just shrugged them off and told Blaine to follow him upstairs.

As they entered his room Kurt turned to Blaine, "Excuse the mess, we just moved in last week and I haven't had a chance to fully decorate yet."

Blaine looked around the room, he thought the place looked amazing it seemed simplistic by design. Everything looked to have a place and it looked organized. "If this is a mess, I can't wait to see what it looks like when it is finished." Blaine said smiling a Kurt.

The boys spent the next couple of hours talking about everything under the sun. Fashion, music, Broadway, plays, school, interest, anything they could think of. Blaine was surprised by how much they had in common. Kurt was amazed with how easy the conversations were. Both were surprised when they noticed it was 9:30 and Blaine still had a two hour drive to get home.

Kurt walked Blaine out to his car. "I really had a great time tonight," he said leaning against Blaine's car. "I'm glad you showed up at the shop tonight."

Blaine smiled his winning smile at Kurt, but it was genuine, "Yeah me too. I really hate that I have to go."

"Text me when you get home so I know you got there alright, okay?" Kurt asked the coy smile back.

"Alright." Blaine said a blush coloring his cheeks.

"Call me sometime, even if I can't get away to see you I would like to talk to you."

"Me too Kurt."

Kurt's cheeks brightened with another blush. "I have Sunday off, I was going to go Christmas Shopping, if you want to come?"

"Sounds great, call me with the details okay."

"Okay, Blaine. Well good night." Kurt turned to walk away but hurried back and kiss Blaine on the cheek. He had made it back to the porch before Blaine recovered enough to say, "Good Night Kurt."

Kurt turned once more and waved back to the dumbstruck boy standing in the cold in his driveway. Kurt headed inside and watched as Blaine slowly recovered, got into his car and drove into the night.

He was laying in bed when he received a text.

**Home safe. Sweet Dreams ~ Blaine.**

Kurt rolled over and drifted off to sleep thinking about his unexpectedly wonderful night.

**AN I through in a bit of a story Chris Colfer told to George Lopez the other night, I thought it fit nicely. I will continue with Christmas soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here is part two of Christmas. I hope you enjoy it. I am still trying to decide how to do the next chapter. The Next Episode is the Sue Sylvester Shuffle, which didn't air until February, so the next chapter will probably cover January events. **

**Thank you so much for even more adds and reviews. I am truly blown away but the response to this story. All those review and adds just makes me want to write more and update quicker, knowing that there are people who are really reading. **

**Let me know what you think, the good the bad and the ugly. **

Saturday night found Kurt at an unexpected sleep over with Rachel and Mercedes in his room. Finn begrudgingly left to go to Puck's after Rachel saw the dreamy look in Kurt's eyes when he walked in from a day at the garage. She immediately called Mercedes and when Kurt emerged for his shower both girls were sitting on his bed, looking at him expectantly.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked shifting his gaze between the two girls.

Mercedes gave him a knowing smile then turned to Rachel, "You are right, something happened, he has that look. It's a good thing you called me it looks like my boy has been holding out on me." Her gaze then shifted back to Kurt, "Spill it white boy."

"Alright, but first I think we need to get comfy. How about we change into our Pajamas, Rachel you can borrow a pair of my pants and I will get one of Finn's shirts for you. Cedes I am sure you cam prepared. I will go downstairs and pop some popcorn and grab some ice cream. I have Vegan ice cream for you Rach. Then we can cuddle in my bed and I will tell you everything." Kurt went into his bathroom and put on his favorite blue silk pajamas and then went to work, preparing for their bonding time, or gossip session whatever you want to call it

Once they snuggled in bed into bed, he told them all about Blaine surprising him at the shop, and coming to dinner, and talking with such ease until it was time for Blaine to head back to Westerville. By the time he was finished they each had consumed a pint of ice cream. Kurt told them, "We are supposed to go shopping tomorrow," when he was cut off by his phone ringing. "It's Blaine," he said excitedly before motioning them to stay silent while he answered, "Hey."

"Hey, it was getting late and I hadn't heard from you and I wanted to see if we were still on for tomorrow." Blaine's voice came over the phone line. Kurt smiled at the nervousness in his voice.

"Sorry, about that I lost track of time. I know there is a great mall in Westerville, do you want me to pick you up at around 11:30, the mall doesn't open until noon, so that should give us plenty of time."

"Sounds great, but are you sure you want to drive all the way out here?"

Kurt chuckled, "I'm sure it will be fine, how many times have you driven out to Lima so far. I think I can manage this once."

Once Blaine agreed, Kurt told him, "Just text me your address, I have to go. Rachel and Mercedes are here."

"Oh, well, okay. I guess I will talk to you later then." The disappointment was clear in Blaine's voice.

Kurt felt it was important to make Blaine feel better about this arrangement. "I would love to talk to you more, Blaine. But with my girls here I am afraid that we would have no privacy and I would hate to be a bad host."

"I understand Kurt. I guess tell them I said hi, I will see you tomorrow." Blaine did sound like he understood, because he did. He was just at home alone with nothing to do and was kind of lonely. He had been looking forward to chatting with Kurt for at least a little bit tonight. Instead he messed around on his computer for a while and added Kurt as his Friend on Facebook.

Kurt stayed up late with the girls chatting and giving each other facials, so when his alarm went off at 8, none of them were pleased. Kurt laid there for a minute sandwiched in between Rachel and Mercedes, trying to remember why he should get up already. When it hit him he squeaked and scrambled over Rachel to get to his closet.

"What are you doing Kurt?" Rachel snapped at him, having fallen on the floor in Kurt's haste.

"I only have an hour and a half until I have to leave to go pick up Blaine, and I haven't picked out an outfit yet. I still have to shower and do my hair and moisturize…" Kurt wasn't sure why he was panicking, but just the thought of being late, or not looking his best was worrying him.

The girl's help Kurt pick the perfect outfit. Black skinny jeans, with his knee high boots, a blue button up shirt, with a grey vest and his favorite scarf. Kurt took a quick shower, and chatted with the girls while he moisturized. Remembering the way Blaine's eyes racked over his messy hair yesterday, he decided to spike it up, making it look mussed, but perfectly so.

He had just enough time to eat a whole grain and flax English muffin, before bidding the girls and his family goodbye, promising his dad he would be home by ten.

Blaine was frantically trying to get ready. He had stayed up late reading various message boards, watching videos on YouTube and looking for new music on iTunes. He didn't wake up until almost eleven as a result and was hastily throwing together an outfit. He settled on a red cardigan over a grey t-shirt and dark jeans. He took a quick shower only to realize that he was completely out of gel. He tried his best to tame his curls, using the curling serum his mother bought him last year. It worked pretty well, so that his curls hung nicely around his face. He was just pulling on his converse when he heard a car pull up in front of his house. Grabbing his wallet, he bounded down the stairs making it to the door just as Kurt rang the doorbell.

They stood there taking each other in, Kurt glance at Blaine's hair, curly just like the first time they had met. He reached up gently touching a curl that lay on his forehead, the action sent a shiver down Blaine's spine. "I like your hair like this, the curls suit you so much better." He said in a whisper.

"I like yours like this too, reminds me of yesterday," Blaine's voice came out rough.

They smiled at each other for a moment, before Kurt asked him if he was ready to go. Kurt led Blaine over to his Navigator. On their way to the mall they sang along with the music blasting from Kurt's radio. More smiles were exchanged, the mood was comfortable but with an edge of expectation in the air too.

At the mall they talked about whatever came to mind. Blaine asked more about Rachel and Mercedes, absorbed in listening to Kurt describe his friends. Blaine shared stories about Dalton and Wes and David. Halfway through Kurt's shopping list, the crowds became almost unbearably thick. Blaine relieved Kurt of half his bags and slipped his hand into Kurt's with an ease that made Kurt's breath catch.

They walked hand in hand through the mob of holiday shoppers, ignoring stares and mutterings thrown their way. After all of Kurt's holiday shopping was done, he was looking at a display of scarfs trying to decide what to spend his 'tip' from the Harbors' on. "I love scarves!" he squealed, holding up two trying to make up his mind. Both were on sale, but he only had the only to buy one. "Which do you like?" He asked Blaine.

Blaine eyes the pair, one was green, which he thought would bring out Kurt's eyes, the other was red a color that looked so vibrant against his porcelain skin. Finally Blaine recommended the blue, which Kurt hurriedly took to the register. As soon as they made it out of the store, Blaine suggested Kurt go to the get them some smoothies to hold them over until the dinner Blaine offered to buy. Blaine told him he would meet him at the food court, he needed to go to the restroom really quick.

Blaine went into the store and bought the red scarf for Kurt, wanting to get him something for Christmas. He couldn't wait to see the look in Kurt's eyes when he opened the present. He placed it in the bag that held his only other purchase, a new Christmas CD.

Kurt had just picked up their strawberry smoothies when Blaine walked up behind him. Their hands now full, they made their way out of the mall, their shoulders lightly brushing against each other. While they were in the mall a light snow started falling, dusting the landscape. Blaine suggested they get take out and head back to his house to stay out of the cold.

Chinese take-out in hand they made their way into way back into Blaine's house. Kurt thought it was a little too big for just three people, but he thought the décor was lovely. It was finally hitting him that Blaine went to a private school, so money was probably not an issue for his family, this made him a little uncomfortable. Sure, Kurt wore designer clothes, but it was only possible due to his careful budgeting and gifts from his grandmother. He has always been careful choosing items that could work well with other elements in his wardrobe. The thought of more money than you know what to do with, kind of frightened him.

They chatted over the movie Blaine had put on as they ate. Blaine told him about his part in the King's Island Christmas review that he would be performing in next week.

"I have the group numbers down, we have been rehearsing them the last week. And my solos are ready of course, since I can work on those alone. But between the flake of a director and my partner, I'm dreading my duet. We open tomorrow night and I we haven't really gone through it yet. It is a shame, because it is one of my favorite holiday songs." Blaine told him.

"What song is it?" Kurt asked truly interested.

"Baby, It's Cold Outside."

Kurt nearly jumped out of his seat, "No way, that is my all time favorite. Not that I would ever get to sing it, but I just love it."

Blaine's heart leapt at the pure joy in Kurt's eyes, he always wanted to see that look there. "You wouldn't want to help me practice would you?" Blaine asked shyly.

"Oh, Blaine, I don't know, I'm not sure how much help I would be to you." Kurt began playing with his fingers not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Please, I could really use the practice… and I would like to sing with you Kurt, if you'll let me."

Kurt hesitantly agreed. Blaine ran upstairs to retrieve his rehearsal CD and popped it into the sound system. As they sang the flirty duet, each boy could feel something real in each other's movements, a real tension and wanting. It both excited and scared them. There was a reality in Blaine's pursuit of Kurt, and a real hesitance laced with temptation on Kurt's part. The song ending they fall back on the couch and Blaine moves forward intent on capturing Kurt's lips with his. He closed his eyes, leaned forward, his lips meeting open air. Kurt had stood up quickly, panic setting in. All of a sudden, things were moving too fast. He wasn't even sure if this was a real date, he wasn't sure if he was ready for this. He looked at Blaine's confused face and with regret lacing his voice said quickly, "I'm sorry Blaine, I… I have to go. Call me later?" Tears in his eyes and uncertainty written on his face he hurried out the door, forgetting his coat behind him.

Blaine sat on the couch still not sure what had just happened. He had just had the best day he could remember. He really liked Kurt, and thought Kurt felt the same for him. I face flushed with embarrassment tears springing to his eyes. He lay on the couch trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

Kurt drove through the swirling snow, panic clenching his chest. He was trembling both from regret and from the cold that was invading his car. He knew his coat was still hanging on the book beside Blaine's front door. As the snow fell thicker around his car, Kurt felt even more at a loss about what to do. He wasn't sure how he made it home in one piece in the snow storm that sprang up so suddenly. Kurt rushed into his house ignoring the looks his family gave him and ran to his room.

He threw himself on his bed tears finally streaming down his face. He heard his door opening and looked up expecting to see his father ready to stumble through an awkward talk to find out what was bothering his son. Instead Finn stood in the door, clutching a glass of warm milk.

"You looked like you needed a little comfort, you say you bring me warm milk to relax me, I thought I would return the favor." Finn sat on the edge of Kurt's bed, looking unsure of himself, but not uncomfortable. Kurt accepted the milk with a small smile of gratitude.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Finn asked quietly.

Kurt took a deep breath, "I think I just ruined everything. I went out with Blaine today, it was nice, and we had fun. We went back to his place for dinner and things were still good. I helped him practice this flirty duet, and when it was over…" Kurt took another shaky breathe, "He tried to kiss me and I panicked, I ran out of his house. I know I ruined everything. God! Why did I have to panic Finn, it's a kiss, I just… I just was so worried about screwing this up…" Kurt broke down in renewed sobs.

To his surprise, Finn sat against Kurt's headboard and pulled the smaller boy to his chest wrapping comforting arms around him. "Hey, it will be okay. If Blaine is going to freak out because you didn't kiss him, then he isn't worth it. You just need to be straight with him and tell him what you told me. Just don't think about it too much alright."

Kurt, regained his voice and thanked Finn before, patting his arm and telling him he as alright. Kurt went through his nightly moisturizing routine and then settled in his bed with his laptop. Opening up face book he saw he had a friend request from Blaine Anderson. Kurt quickly accepted it opened up a message to him. He quickly typed:

**Blaine, **

**I am so sorry about tonight. I just freaked out a little. I don't want to ruin this because we move too fast. I hope I didn't screw things up too bad. I really had fun today. I hope to hear from you soon. **

**Kurt**

**P.S. I left my coat at your house. I am off on Christmas Eve, I just have plans that night, do you think I could at least swing by, and pick it up?**

Kurt played around for a while on Facebook, half hoping that Blaine would come on so he could talk to him. He really wanted to call Blaine, or text him, but felt uncomfortable doing so with how he left. Soon he just closed his laptop and went to sleep.

Blaine woke up the next morning on the couch were with swollen eyes he had fallen asleep. The house was still empty, his parents not due back until Christmas Eve afternoon. He went and showered, and got ready for rehearsal that morning. He pulled his laptop to him to play with while he ate some cereal. His heart leapt when he saw Kurt had accepted his friend request. There was another jolt when he saw a message from him as well. His heart felt lighter knowing why Kurt had left so suddenly. A smile reappeared on his face as he typed a reply. As he closed his computer he felt better heading out the door for rehearsal.

Kurt replaced the brake pads on Mr. Harbor's car and did a few more oil changes for his dad. He tried to throw himself into his work and not worry about not receiving a reply from Blaine. The day dragged but Kurt had worked so hard that by the time he made it home he was ready to just fall into bed and go to sleep. Instead he showered and pulled his laptop to him on his bed. With trepidation he opened Facebook, equally scared of not having a reply and having one.

Kurt's heart pounded in his chest when he saw he had a new message he opened it and saw:

**Kurt, **

**Thank you for letting me know what happened last night. I'm sorry if you thought I was moving too fast. I just really wanted to kiss you. I like you a lot, and if going slow is what you want, then that is what we will do. I have something for you so would it be all right if I took you out to eat for lunch on Christmas eve, a real proper date? I promise to bring your jacket.**

**Blaine**

Kurt pulled out his phone and checked the time, it was just after ten so he sent Blaine a text.

Blaine was just changing out of his costume, getting ready to come home when he heard his phone vibrating on the counter of his dressing room. He opened it to see a message from Kurt.

**Would love to go on a date on Friday for lunch. Thank you for understanding. This is all new to me. ~Kurt**

Blaine replied:

**It's all new to me too. I'll pick you up at noon. ~Blaine**

So it was that Kurt found himself pacing his room anxiously awaiting Blaines arrival. He was wearing all black but for his new blue scarf wrapped around his neck. He had made Blaine a CD of songs, including his solo from Sectionals, it was wrapped exquisitely sitting next to him on his bed. He wanted to get Blaine something, but wanted it to be small and personal. He felt good about his gift.

Five 'til noon, Kurt hurried downstairs and reminded his Dad he was going to Mr. Shue's after his date with Blaine, then Finn would bring him home for family time. When he heard Blaine's car door shut, Kurt hurried out the door to meet him.

"Hey, if this is a proper date, shouldn't you have waited for me to ring the bell?" Blaine asked with a smile.

Kurt smiled coyly at him, "I suppose so."

Blaine did manage to open the door for Kurt. The date was progressing nicely; you wouldn't have known there was any tension before. They talked to each other as if they knew each other forever. They shared chocolate cake for dessert, feeding each other rather than themselves. They were sitting in the Lima Bean enjoying a coffee when Blaine said, "Do you want your Christmas present?"

A smile crept across Kurt's face, "That would be nice."

Blaine handed him a the long think package he had meticulously wrapped, making it as beautiful as possible, thinking, rightly, that Kurt would appreciate the thought. Kurt carefully tore open the package, opened the box and gaped at the red scarf nestled in the white tissue paper.

"Blaine… this is too much." Kurt exchanged his brows knitted together. Blaine opened his mouth to speak but Kurt cut him off. "No, this is really too much. You can't spend this kind of money on me, this is our first real date. You just can't." Kurt pushed the box back across the table to Blaine.

Blaine took Kurt's hand instead, afraid if he let go Kurt would run away again. "Kurt, please, I bought it because I thought you would like it. I'm sorry if you think it is too much, but I only bought it because I thought it would make you happy."

Kurt looked Blaine straight in his eyes, "I don't need expensive gifts to make me happy."

"I didn't think that you did."Blaine took a deep breath, and then spoke to their grasped hands. "I'm sorry, in my family, it's normal to buy big gifts. I should have thought that that is not how it is in most families. Honestly, I just wanted to see you happy. That was all I wanted. There are no strings attached to the gift. I just wanted to see it on you. Please accept it Kurt, and I promise no more big gifts… at least not for a while. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

Kurt's face broke out into a sweet smile and he squeezed Blaine's hand. "I really do love it. Thank you . It's not that I'm not grateful, it's just I know how expensive it was. I have something for you too. I hope you like it."

He handed Blaine the small package and watched as he unwrapped it. Blaine's eyes took in the cover of the CD case, which held a picture Kurt drew himself of Blaine singing on stage backlight by a spotlight. He was amazed at the detail in the drawing. He then turned the case over in his hands scanning the list of songs. Most were songs he didn't recognize, but he noticed two tracks of 'We Close Our Eyes'. Kurt immediately knew what Blaine was raising his eyebrows about and explained, "I had my friends help me record our version for you. Artie has pull with the AV club so he helped me out. I thought you might like it."

Blaine took a breath and then looked Kurt straight in his eyes. Kurt was surprised to see tears there. "This is the best present anyone has ever given me. Thank you Kurt."

Blaine took Kurt's hand again and pulled him from his seat. Kurt's heart sped up, unsure about what Blaine was doing. In the middle of the coffee shop, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, bringing him into a sweet, emotion-filled hug. To Kurt's surprise when Blaine drew away, he pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you," he whispered.

Retaking their seats with blushes highlighting their faces, they both emitted a little giggle. Kurt unwound his blue scarf from around his neck, replacing it with the red one from Blaine. He looked up at Blaine and gave him a huge smile. "Thank you for the scarf, I really do like it, " he said.

"I knew it would look great on you." Blaine said matching Kurt's grin.

All to soon it was time for Blaine to drop Kurt off at Mr. Shue's apartment. "When can I see you again?" Kurt asked surprising himself.

Blaine gave him a sad smile, "I'm afraid that right after Christmas my parents are taking me to Aspen. It's their idea of 'family bonding'. Forcing me to go to another state, where my dad can pretend to not work and my mom spends all day in the spa. I won't be back for two weeks."

"Oh" Kurt whispered lowering his head.

Blaine used his index finger to lift Kurt's face to his, "Please say you'll text me and call me, whenever you can. I am going to be bored out of my mind. I would much rather be here." Blaine smiled and Kurt couldn't help but return it.

"Thanks for the great date, we have to do it again." Kurt leaned in and kiss Blaine once more on the cheek and pulled him into a hug. "Call me." He said as he got out of Blaine's car.

As Blaine drove away he put the CD into the player and instantly put it on Kurt's song. He basked in the sound of his clear beautiful voice as he drove home.

Kurt fingered the scarf around his neck, blushing at the thought of his first real successful date. He could feel himself falling just a little bit more for the boy once sent to spy on him.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay dear readers, this is almost a chaperlet, this is just what takes place before Sue Sylvester Shuffle. I hope you like it and I should update soon, I hope. Thank you for the review, adds, and even just those of you who read. The number of people who have read it so far amazes me. Especially since my other two stories didn't even get 100 readers between them. So thanks again, and let me know what you think. **

Blaine sat at the airport sandwiched between his parents anxiously waiting to board the plane back to Ohio. He was texting back and forth with Kurt who wasn't due in his dad's shop for another hour. After laughing for probably the tenth time in the last three minutes his father turned to him gave him a stern look and asked, "What are you doing, Blaine? People are starting to stare."

Blaine looked around and it seemed the only person who was bothered by his antics was his father. "I'm texting Kurt." Blaine hadn't really talked to his parents about Kurt figuring they wouldn't want a reminder of their sons homosexuality, but he wasn't going to outright lie to them.

"Is Kurt one of your friends from Dalton?" His father inquired, surprising Blaine.

"No, he's… I don't know I guess you could say he's my friend." Blaine said with a shrug.

He noticed a dark look pass over his father's face, "What do you mean you don't know, it's not really that hard of a question? Who is this boy?" Mr. Anderson spoke in a harsh whisper as if afraid someone might over hear him.

Blaine took a breath, trying to push any nerves away before responding, "He's not just a friend, we've gone on a date, right before Christmas. We talk a lot, but he's not my boyfriend, yet. I don't know what to call him, he's just Kurt." Blaine turned back to his phone which had buzzed three times in his lap during this exchange.

"You've been going out on dates with… boys" His father nearly spat the last word at him. The venom in his father's voice made Blaine snap his eyes to see the disgust lacing his father's face.

He said in a normal tone of voice, not bothering to lower it, what did Blaine care what other people thought, "Yes, dad I have been on a date with a boy, you know, because I am gay. Remember I told you a few years ago."

"YOU are NOT GAY!" His father said forcefully still not speaking above a whisper, his eyes darting around to see if anyone was listening to them. "You are going to grow out of this phase, find a nice girl and start a family."

Blaine stood up and looked down at his father, "It is not some phase that I am going through. I like boys. I look at girls and… nothing. Do you honestly think I would put myself through all the hatred that I have had to face, if I wasn't truly one hundred percent gay? Do you think I enjoy you looking at me that way? God Dad, I thought you even if you didn't like it that you accepted the fact that I am gay."

"Lower, your voice Blaine Michael Anderson. You are causing a scene. Sit down."

"I think I'll go wait over here." He said as he grabbed his carry one and moved to sit two aisles away from his family.

He looks down and reads the texts from Kurt; the first is just a reply about a date on Friday (dinner at the Hummel's followed by a movie), the next two were asking if Blaine was still there.

**I'm here, just had a fight with my dad in the middle of the airport. Apparently he thought my being gay was just a phase. ~B**

He waited for a response, and wasn't disappointed when less than a minute a reply came.

**I'm sorry : ( I hope he comes around. What brought this around anyway?**

Blaine was used to blunt questions from Kurt, they always talked openly with each other. In their talks over the last two weeks they grew closer, because of this openness.

**I told him about you, that we went on a date. He wasn't pleased. **

Blaine's heart stopped when the only response he receive from Kurt was "I'm sorry."

**It's not you, you have nothing to be sorry about. I don't care what he thinks, it is not going to stop me seeing you. He is gone most of the time anyway so I don't know how he thinks he could stop me anyway. I won't let my dad's narrow-mindedness take away the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. **

Blaine sent the message and then began to panic as he reread what he just sent. Yes, they had been open with each other, but they had kept the subject of their feelings closed. Blaine knew Kurt wanted to take things slow and he was sure that this bluntness was anything but slow. Blaine cringed when he felt the phone buzz.

**Do you really mean it? **

Another message quickly followed.

**Wait! Don't answer that, we can talk more after dinner tomorrow. I have to go to work in a minute anyway. **

Blaine sent a message back saying he would be over at six. And started to put his phone away when his phone went off again.

**If it makes you feel better, I think my dad likes you. He has been asking about you. : )**

It did ease the hurt a little knowing that at least someone's dad approved of him.

Burt had been asking about Blaine. In fact when Kurt showed up at the shop a short time later Burt did just that.

"So, Is Blaine coming for dinner tomorrow?" Those were the first words out of Burt' mouth when Kurt walked in the office.

"Yes… hey dad, did you ever think my being gay was just a phase?" Kurt asked before he could stop himself. Since his 'conversation' with Blaine, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it.

Burt took his hat off and rubbed the top of his head, as he replaced it he spoke, "You know, not really, I think before you told me you were gay, I thought maybe I was reading too much into it. I think it was wishful thinking, not because I didn't love you, but because I knew it wasn't going to be an easy road for you if you were gay. I mean let's face it buddy, not everyone is as accepting as they should be. But no, I knew that you were who you are. Why do you ask?"

Kurt sighed taking the seat across from his dad, "Blaine got into a fight with his dad, about me I guess. His dad thought it was just a phase but now that we're kind of dating, he didn't like it. At least that is what I am guessing."

"That's rough. You do realize this is not your fault right. This is something that would have happened whether it was you or someone else, right? This is Blaine's father's problem, not yours or Blaine's. There is nothing you can really do to change this. Poor Blaine, that must be rough." Burt looked Kurt right in the eyes with his steady strong gaze.

"Do you like Blaine?" Kurt asked not braking eye contact.

"He seems like a good kid, he's polite, and he seems to like you. So sure, I like him. Of course, if he hurts you I wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass, but until then he's on my good list." Both men smiled. "Do you like him?"

Kurt was surprised that his dad was asking this, but he figures he opened this line of questioning. "You know, I really think I do dad."

Another smile broke out on Burt's face, "Good, now get to work."

Friday found Kurt hurrying home from the garage, running late. He lost track of time while he was installing a new alternator in an old Chevy. He like working on classic cars so much better than the newer computerized ones and his dad always made sure to give them to Kurt when he could. Kurt arrived home with only about fifteen minutes to get ready before Blaine was due to arrive.

Kurt rushed to take a shower and clean off the grime he accumulated throughout the day working in the garage. He quickly fixed his hair and moisturized. He was applying the last serum to his face and hands when a gentle knock came at the door. "Come in" he yelled expecting to see Carole telling him Blaine was downstairs. Instead when he turned around Blaine himself was standing in the doorway to his bathroom.

Kurt leapt up of the chair and brought him into a bone-crushing hug. "Blaine, it's good to see you."

Blaine's previously somber face broke out into a heart-breaking smile. "It's great to see you too, I missed you."

"You get to meet Rachel tonight, she's coming over for dinner with Finn." Kurt said excitedly retaking his seat to finish up. "Let me just finish moisturizing, I just got out of the shower."

Blaine stood next to Kurt as he rubbed some kind of lotion into his hands. He inspected the various bottles lining the vanity in Kurt's bath. Blaine chuckled, "I always wondered how you kept you hands so soft after working on cars all day."

Kurt's smile was brilliant. "Trust me, it took me a while to find a system that works." He finished rubbing in the lotion and led Blaine downstairs to the kitchen. Carole was finishing up dinner and Kurt went to help. Blaine sat on the stool watching as Kurt glided effortlessly around the kitchen, chopping vegetables and chatting with Carole. Blaine told Carole about the ski resort and the reading he got done, not being a big skier himself. She laughed when he told her he wasn't sure why they went there in the first place since no one in his family skied.

Blaine was surprised how at home he felt in the Hummel household, he hadn't felt this comfortable at home, at least while his parents were there in years. As soon as Finn came in Kurt ordered him to set the table while he introduced Rachel to Blaine.

"You have a great voice, of course I knew we were going to beat you even before we performed, but you competed admirably." She said sitting beside him.

Before he could form a response, Kurt retorted. "You'll have to forgive Rachel, she has no filter, and has yet to learn how real people interact. Let me translate. 'You have talent, but it is hard for me to admit that so I am going to make a comment that belittles any amount of confidence you may have garnered from my compliment.' Now Rachel what would you like to drink?"

Blaine stared in amazement at the boy in front of him as he bantered with the brunette. He took a very awkward situation and defused it with just a couple of sentences. By the time Mr. Hummel came down the stairs, the table was set and the conversation was light and friendly. Blaine basked in the warmth of the room, of the people gathered there. Part of him was sad to see the meal come to an end, but reminded himself that it also meant alone time with Kurt.

The two of them said goodbye and headed out the door. "Hey, Kurt? Instead of going to the movies, what do you think about just going get coffee and talk?"

The smile on Kurt's face said it all, "I would like that."

So the evening found them sitting together in the Lima Bean on one of the two couches huddled in the corner of the shop. They talk was light and happy until the subject of school was brought up, then a shadow seemed to pass over Kurt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Well, when school starts, that means Karofsky's back and I'm just not sure I am ready to face him again. Either it could be no big deal, or he could just be even angrier than he was before. Coach Sylvester says that he will be expelled if he tries anything again, but I still worry a little bit. I've gotten used to school being halfway okay since David left, I just don't want it to go back. I mean Principal Figgins is back in charge, so who knows what will happen." Kurt said, not quite meeting Blaine's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot that he was coming back. You know that if you ever need me I will be right there, right?"

Kurt laughed, quickly explaining when a look of hurt shot through Blaine's hazel eyes. "Blaine, you live two hours away, but I understand what you mean. And thank you." Kurt sipped his coffee a moment before turning again to Blaine, "Did you really mean it when you said I was the best thing that happened to you in a long time?"

Blaine took a moment to swallow the coffee he had just brought into his mouth, thankful he hadn't spit it across the room. "Yeah, I did. You are an amazing person Kurt, I like to spend time with you. I really like you."

"I like you too, Blaine. This is nice, being in the same room together, seeing each other, just talking. Thanks."

Their conversation turned again to random subjects as they came up.

When Blaine dropped Kurt off at his house an hour later, they exchanged hugs and promises to text each other later. As Blaine drove away, Kurt felt a little disappointed that Blaine hadn't tried to kiss him. Little did he know Blaine was thinking the same thing.

Returning to school meant it was harder for the boys to get together. The Warblers still held practices and the New Directions were gearing up for Regionals. The two hour drive made it harder to plan dates. Kurt was still helping his dad in the shop, because they were short staffed, the week after Blaine returned from Aspen, one of the guys broke his arm and couldn't work for six weeks. Burt tried to work the schedule so he wouldn't have to use Kurt on weekends, but something always seemed to happen, a kids birthday party, someone calling in sick. So the boys managed to keep in touch, via Facebook, texting, Skype and late night phone calls that lasted entirely too long.

When Kurt saw Karofsky back a McKinley he knew that things were not alright, but they were better than they had been. Instead of physical or verbal abuse from the boy, all Kurt received was hateful glares and almost inaudible mutterings.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here is the next chapter, hope you like it. Thank you to all the reviews for the last chapter. And even more adds. I hope you like what I have done. Please let me know. **

"It's crazy, so apparently Coach Sylvester wants to shoot Brittany out of a canon. I mean the girl is pretty simple, but even she is scared." Kurt told Blaine animatedly over coffee one Saturday morning in late January. "I think Mr. Shue is going to try and intervene, he canceled Glee Club yesterday, so I assume he was going to try and help."

Blaine looked at Kurt, trying to decide if he was pulling his leg, deciding that he was serious, Blaine asked, "Why would Coach Sylvester want to endanger one of her cheerleaders?"

"She is… competitive, I think she would do anything to win. She gets bored and thinks she has to top herself. All I can say is, I am glad I am not a Cheerio anymore, I value my life."

Blaine choked on his coffee. He sputtered, "You… were a… cheerleader?"

"Yes." The word was simple but the look on Kurt's face was complex, a mixture of challenge, embarrassment, and pride.

"Really?" Blaine raise his eyebrows to the boy sitting across from him, "_that_ is kind of… hot."

A blush raised up Kurt's cheeks, "Good to know, but I won't be rejoining the team anytime soon. I told you before there is a lot more to me than meets the eye. It is your job to find it out."

They enjoyed the rest of their coffee talking about Kurt's time as a Cheerio and how he joined the team. Soon, it was time for them to go to their movie. There wasn't much playing that interested both boys, but they thought it would be a nice change of pace from their usual, coffee or dinner and just talking. Blaine insisted on paying for the tickets while Kurt bought the popcorn and drinks. The picked what they thought was a light romantic comedy, 'No Strings Attached'. The couple made it into the theatre just as the previews were about to start and found seats near the back of the theatre. Sitting down Kurt took Blaine's hand in his giving him a confident smile. Unfortunately the boys' confidence and comfort did not last long. When the couple on screen started undressing and going after each other, the boys felt heat rise to their faces. Suddenly the contact didn't feel as sweet and innocent as it had moments before. Now, taking a handful of popcorn out of the bucket sitting in Kurt's lap made Blaine anxious. Sensing this Kurt moved the bucket to the hand previously clasping Blaine's. Neither boy looked at each other throughout the rest of the movie. Even during the non-sex scenes they couldn't bring themselves to glance at the other. Both were thankful when the movie was over and they could rush from their seats to return to the cold outside.

The car ride back to Kurt's house was quiet, neither boys quite sure what to about the movie. As they neared Kurt's street, Blaine finally smiled at Kurt, "I guess next time we should actually read reviews of the movies we want to see."

That did it, the tension evaporated as Kurt laughed Blaine joining him. "Yes, I think that may be a good idea. But it was great getting to spend time with you. I have missed being in the same space as you."

This elicited another smile out of Blaine, "Yeah, it was nice, that part of it."

They pulled up to Kurt's house and Kurt turned once more to the boy in the driver's seat, "Call me later, okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of not, Good night."

Kurt hesitated for a moment, wanting to just kiss the amazing boy beside him, but in the end, he lost the nerve and kissed him on the cheek instead. Hopping out of the car, he smiled at Blaine and bid him a goodnight.

Blaine sat with Wes and David in David's room, playing video games. He had tried to refrain from talking in detail about his relationship with Kurt to the other boys, not really wanting to share this even with his best friends, but he needed help.

"How long did you date your girlfriends before you kissed?" he asked keeping his eye on the action on screen.

Wes stole a glance at Blaine before answering, "About a month, but we were fifteen."

David laughed, "With Janice, about half-way through the first date. Why?"

Blaine looked down at the controller in his hand not really caring that his character was going to die. His voice was so quiet the other boys had to strain to hear him. "I haven't kissed Kurt yet."

Wes paused the game, knowing this was a conversation that didn't need to be punctuated by explosions. "Why not? Don't you want to?"

"Have you seen Kurt? He is gorgeous and smart, and he has an amazing voice. I like everything about him, of course I want to!"

David couldn't help but chuckle, "We'll have to take your word on that, I look at him and just see a guy." Blaine gave him an incredulous look, "Okay, I am secure enough in my sexuality to admit that as far as men go, Kurt is up there on the hotness scale. So why haven't you kissed him?"

Blaine buried his face in his hands and said, "I want to, god I want to, but the one time I tried he practically ran out of my house. He told me later that he just wants to take it slow…"

Wes looked at Blaine seriously, "When was this?"

"When we went shopping just before Christmas."

"Your first date?" David tried to confirm.

"No, that wasn't an official date, but almost."

"And that was a month ago, so why haven't you tried again?" Wes asked.

Blaine sighed, "I don't want him to reject me again, I'm afraid if I try he will leave. I really like him and don't want to risk it."

"Blaine," David said, making the smaller boy look at him, "If you don't just go for it you might lose him anyway. There is taking things slow and there is stagnation. It's not like you guys don't know each other, you talk on the phone every night, I see you texting him all the time. You walk around like a love sick puppy every time I see you. Now, I can't speak for Kurt, but I would say you are head over heels for him. Go for it."

"Yeah, you're right. I should just go for it. Next time I see him I am going to kiss him." A smile crept on to Blaine's face, and stayed plastered there as he thought about Kurt.

Kurt walked into the choir room a felt as if he walked into his worst nightmare. Sitting on one side of the room were his glee friends, but on the other side stood the football team. No one in the room looked happy, Kurt hurried to sit between Finn and Mercedes. Puck nodded his head seriously at Kurt, silently telling him they had his back.

Mr. Shue entered the room with Coach Beiste, "Okay guys, I would like you to welcome the football team, they are the newest members of the Glee Club." He announced.

Fighting erupted in the room about the jocks attitude towards the glee guys, especially Kurt. Apparently, the quiet hate, was louder in the locker room. Kurt listened in shock as Shue explained that Sue switched the cheerleading competition and the glee club with the football team would be the half time show. Part of him was excited about the idea for the mash-up but he was dreading having to work in close proximity with the jerks who for years made his life a living hell. Of course if he really thought about it Puck and even to some extent Finn used to be one of those guys.

Kurt resolved himself that he would make the most of it. Then he looked over and saw Karofsky glaring daggers at him, like it was his fault he was stuck singing and dancing for a week.

The first two days of rehearsal went great, the mash up was going great, and the football players didn't even protest too much to the makeup lesson. Wednesday was when the shit hit the proverbial fan. Finn had approached the group with the idea for a zombie number of "She's not there" for the boys to do. After working it up, they presented it to the two teachers and the girls. It wasn't until the group was walking down the hall to wash off the zombie makeup that it happened.

Kurt who was walking at the back of the group anyways, saw the hockey players with the dreaded slushee cups and shrank even further back. The glee kids knew what those cups meant, everyone being on the receiving end at least once. When the wall of icy sticky mess hit, it landed on the people who had previously been the throwers.

The unforgiving part of Kurt, relished in the cries that emitted from the jocks, but he helped the rest of the guys steer them to the locker room to clean up. Kurt didn't dare try and touch any of the boys, figuring that any goodwill they may have earned so far this week was now over, instead he gathered towels for the boys to clean and dry their faces with.

Kurt was just walking back into the locker room with a fresh stack of towels when he heard Karofsky yell, "I'm not going out there!"

In the end, the only people left on the football team were the five glee guys. Each hung their heads knowing their chance of a championship had just washed down the drain with corn syrup and red food coloring.

That afternoon Kurt met up with Blaine at a coffee shop halfway between Lima and Westerville. "I know Finn is really upset, he really wanted to win this game, but there is no way with only five players."

"Well, actually, you only need four more to play, regulations will let them play without a full team."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, "If they could just find more four more people, they could at least try."

"You are a genius, I'm sorry I have to go, I need to talk to the girls. Would you come to the game Friday night?" Before Blaine could answer Kurt kissed him on the cheek (stupid cheek!) and ran out the door not even bothering to pick up his coffee.

Coach Beiste was in glee club the next day announcing that they would have to forfeit the game. Kurt stood up, nodding to the girls.

"I would like to join coach." He said with that air of confidence only Kurt was able to pull off.

"Well that's nice, but…" the coach started.

"I was on the team last year, I am a great kicker, I never missed a shot…"

"Goal" Finn corrected.

"Whatever, you only need four more player to play, it doesn't matter how good they are as long as they can take the field. So I propose, you let me Rachel, Tina and Mercedes on the team. They have permission slips from their parents."

"You do realize that it hurts when you get tackled right Kurt?"

"I am gay, it doesn't mean I am weak, I thought you of all people would know that Mr. Shue."

"You're right Kurt, Girls what about you?"

"We figured we could just lay down and let the boys do the actual work. It's not that we don't think we can do it, but I don't like the idea of being thrown down on the ground by hulking linebackers." Rachel said, with the same determination as Kurt.

"You know, this may work."

Blaine was nervous, by the time Friday rolled around, he met Kurt at his house, before heading to the school for the game in Kurt's navigator with Finn, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel. There was something off about Kurt, he seemed nervous, and Blaine couldn't figure out what would be so nerve racking about watching a football game. When they arrived, Finn left to go to the locker room and Kurt turned to Blaine. "Okay, go sit with my dad and Carole and I'll see you when the game is over."

"But, aren't you sitting with me?" Blaine asked confused.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm playing. I have to run." And that Kurt did he turned and followed Finn to the locker rooms.

Blaine sat beside Burt, toying with his scarf, terrified of what could happen to Kurt during the game. He wanted more time to ask Kurt exactly what he would be doing. He glanced over at Mr. Hummel and saw him rubbing his hands on his thighs nervously. Apparently, Carole noticed as well, because she grabbed his hand saying, "It will be okay."

"He's just so small. I mean he's grown about four inches since last year, but… I just don't want him to get hurt." Burt said, it was strange for Blaine to see a father acting so concerned about his son playing football. Isn't that every father's dream to see his son out on a football field? Wasn't that part of being a man? Blaine's father had been so disappointed when he found out his dreams of having a football star would never be a reality. It was the first time Blaine felt his gayness as a disappointment to his dad, after all wasn't that why Jesse and Ethan pushed him down the stairs. They had yelled fag and fairy at him as he cart wheeled down the stairs each word hitting as hard as he hit the steps. This just showed Blaine what a great father Kurt really had, and he was so jealous of their relationship.

A cheer from the crowd rose up as the teams walked out on the field. The McKinley team was so small compared to the other. Finn was by far the largest and that was only in height. Blaine's heart sank when he realized that the other four players were Kurt, and three of the glee girls.

The first play he noticed three of the players dropped to the ground as soon as the ball snapped. Blaine clenched his hands when Kurt was not one of them. Each play became more intense, so far Kurt had avoided being tackle but they were losing having not scored a single point all game. The first half was almost over when the other team fumbled the ball; Blaine could hear the football coach yelling for someone to get the ball. Kurt was the closest and snatched it up, he ran full force towards the goal, using his dancer moves to dodge the huge men barreling towards him. Everyone on the McKinley side stood up, cheering him on. Blaine grabbed Burt's hand, needing to hold on to something, Burt clutched it back yelling his encouragement to his boy. He was ten yards away when someone jumped at Kurt from his left pinning him solidly to the ground. The crowds breath caught as they heard the impact of the two bodies against the frozen ground. The grip between Blaine and Burt's hand tighten, and Carole took Burt's other, her spare hand in front of her mouth. The entire McKinley team gathered around the prone figure of Kurt. Blaine couldn't see what was happening, panic started to take over, not knowing if Kurt was okay. Just as he was going to sprint down to the field himself, Kurt emerged from the circle of bodies, laughing. He waved to the crowd right to Blaine and his father, telling him he was okay.

On the field, Finn called their ragtag team into a huddle. "Are you sure, you're okay Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Perfectly fine, just had the wind knocked out of me. But we can't keep this up for much longer."

Puck shot him a look, "Well, what do you suggest we do, this was your idea."

"Sam, go get the Cheerios, we need all our girls for the halftime show. At half time before we go on, Puck you and Finn need to find the other players, you have to convince them to come back. I don't care how you do it just do it. Until then we have time for one more play, so lets make the best of it."

"Sounds good. Let's go" Finn yelled before they broke the huddle. Sam ran off to bring Quinn, Santana and Brittany back.

Finn threw the ball to Puck who was already in the end zone, scoring McKinley's first touchdown. It was Kurt's time to shine. He had already worked out with Bieste what he needed to. Finn set the ball up and music filled the stadium.

Blaine stood watching Kurt take the position of the kicker ready to go for a field goal. Music started to play and he looked at Burt in confusion. Burt just smiled and said, his voice full of pride. "That's my boy."

Then Kurt started dancing. Blaine lost all thought for a moment mesmerized by the boy, his heart swelled with emotion watching him. Then Kurt kicked the ball sending it right through the goal post. Blaine cheered along with the rest of the crowd, beaming, his heart full of love for that beautiful, talented boy.

Kurt walked into the locker room following Finn and Puck only to find the rest of the team packing their stuff.

"What is he doing here?" Azimo asked pointing right at Kurt.

"Being a bigger man than you ever could, you know you always talk about him, calling him names, talking about him like because he's gay he's less of a man. But you know as I see it, he had bigger balls than you do. You are too afraid of a slushee to the face or some name calling you won't do something that you like. He comes to school every day and faces you, goes out on the field to play a game he doesn't even like so to try and help his friends with something important to them. Tell me who is the real man here?" Puck yelled at the boys.

"Heck, even the glee girls are better men than you are. They have been out there, when you have been sitting in the stands only wishing you could be out there." Finn added, making Kurt feel a little bit of the pride from Puck speech seep away, but only a little.

"Join us, play the second half." Puck urged.

In the end they convinced the other boys to do the number, and play the rest of the game, all of them but Karofsky.

Blaine watched as the Glee club performed their mash-up of Thriller and Heads Will Roll. He noticed that the cheerleaders and football players had joined in as well. He was filled with joy watching Kurt perform again. Blaine's eyes never left Kurt the entire number and he was filled with pride watching them.

The game began again, without the home team being able to remove their make-up. Blaine was relieved that Kurt didn't have to play in the regular part of the game just coming out for the field goals. It got so that the crowd sang along with the track urging Kurt on. The team used their makeup as a way to intimidate the other team as well. So after McKinley won, Blaine heard the visitors crowd muttering things about the strangest football team they had ever play.

Blaine waited with the Hummel's on the field for Kurt and Finn to emerge from the locker room so they could head home. Soon he saw the pair walking towards them surrounded by the rest of the football and the glee club. Before he could stop himself, Blaine ran up to Kurt pulling him into a tight hug. Pulling away, he looked Kurt right in the eyes. Blue meeting hazel, Blaine gasped, "You amaze me." Hands clasped on either side of Kurt's face he pulled him in. Lips met, hearts leapt and soon Kurt was kissing him back.

When their lips parted, faces still close enough their noses brushed, Kurt almost purred, "And you take my breath away."

A clap on his back brought Kurt out of the moment. "Good game Hummel." Standing behind him was Jake Johnson, one of the boys who used to bully him. He was never near a bad as Azimo or Karofsky, but he was bad enough. Kurt smiled at the boy, knowing that at least for today he had earned his respect. "Thanks" Kurt said.

He looked up and saw his dad smiling at him, knowing it wasn't just the football game that brought that smile to his father's lips. Kurt nodded to the group around him walking off towards his car with Blaine, knowing the rest others would follow when they would. He linked hands with Blaine, smiling at him. "So what are your plans tomorrow?"

"I'm free all day." Blaine smiled.

"How would you like to take your boyfriend to movie?" he asked pulling Blaine in by his scarf for another, slow joyful kiss.

**AN2: They kissed, originally I was planning on making you wait until Valentine's Day for them to kiss and officially get together. But this moment seemed like the perfect moment. I hope you agree. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay here is Silly Love Songs, I hope you like it. I wrote most of it with a horrible sinus headache, so if something doesn't make sense that is my excuse. LOL I felt I should update though. You guys make me want to work, with your reviews and your support. SO thank you! I hope you like it. **

Kurt was in his room perfecting his outfit for his first official date with his boyfriend, when a knock sounded at the door. He looked himself once more in his mirror before deeming himself ready and calling, "Come in."

Kurt expected it to be his dad, Carole or Finn telling him that Blaine was here, even though it was a little early. Instead Mercedes stood in the doorway. "Are you ready to go, Boo?"

Confusion crossed Kurt's face and annoyance flared on his best friend's. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"I'm sorry Cedes, what were we supposed to do today?" Kurt said quietly.

"You ARE taking me shopping so I can find something to wear to my DAMN cousin's wedding next weekend. You promised me that I would look so fabulous it wouldn't matter I was having to spend Valentine's day celebrating her love life when I have none." Mercedes was giving Kurt the look that he knew meant that she was not to be messed with. The first time he saw it she threw a rock through his windshield.

"Mercy, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot." Kurt was trying to let her down easy. "Last night Blaine and I kissed, which you probably saw… um.. anyways, I kind of made plans with him, since he's my boyfriend now. I wanted to call you last night and tell you all this, but it was late and I was so tired."

"While I am happy for you that you have finally started moving with that prep school boy, you can cancel. I really need this today, I need a day with my best friend. I promise to even gush over each detail of your kiss, even though romance is the last thing I want to think about." Mercedes said with determination not quite masking her hurt.

"I can't just cancel Mercedes, he should be here any minute, after a two hour drive." He was trying to think of a way to fix this. "Maybe he could come with us?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes because hanging around with you and your boy toy is going to help get me out of my funk."

"You never know, and I would like you to get to know him. I really can't have my best friend and my boyfriend hating each other. Don't punish Blaine, because I forgot. Please." Kurt took his best friends hands when she didn't respond. "Mercedes, I'm sorry I forgot, he kissed me and all thoughts left my brain. I am an idiot and I promise to make it up to you. We can have a sleepover tonight doing whatever you want. I'll even make you tots… with cheese."

Mercedes finally laughed, "Fine, but if you think I am going to sit around watching you suck face all day, you are sorely mistaken."

Just then Burt called up to Kurt letting him know Blaine was there. "Let me go down and tell Blaine, we can come up here and make a plan for the day together, Alright?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Fine, Boo, go find your man." Mercedes smiled a genuine smile.

Kurt hurried downstairs to find Blaine standing at the bottom of the stairs. Kurt greeted him with a quick kiss. Kurt offered him an apologetic smile saying, "Change of plans, I forgot I promised Mercedes to take her shopping. She's a little bummed about the impending doom that is Valentine's day, her single-hood combined with her cousins wedding are not helping. You can come with us?"

Blaine looked slightly crestfallen, "Are you sure? As much as I want to spend time with my boyfriend," a true smile reached his lips just at the mention of the word. He composed himself and continued, "I don't want to make Mercedes uncomfortable."

"I'm sure, I want to spend time with you, and you will just love Cedes. And to make it up to you, I can drive to Westerville tomorrow."

Blaine frowned again, "I can't tomorrow, my parents will be back tomorrow and are dragging me to some party. Trust me I would much rather be with you."

They made their way up to Kurt's room. Mercedes was looking through Kurt's closet flipping through his various pieces. Kurt introduced them and they quickly made a game plan for their day of shopping. Blaine was mesmerized by the ease of Kurt's and Mercedes' relationship. Their banter was so effortless and their plans fell into place. It could have been uncomfortable walking around the mall silently as the two chatted and critiqued the fashions they saw, but Blaine was content to walk beside them holding Kurt's hand. There was a sort of comfort walking with such amazing friends being able to share a little bit of what they had together.

As Mercedes slipped into a dressing room to try on several ensembles Kurt had put together for her, Kurt leaned into Blaine and said, "You have been awfully quiet, is everything okay?"

"Perfect, I like watching you with Mercedes, you two just click. It's fascinating." Blaine replied.

"So, you're not bored?" Kurt asked still feeling anxious that Blaine was not happy following him and Mercedes around the mall.

"Far from it, I just like spending time with you." He squeezed Kurt's hand not comfortable following through with his urge to kiss Kurt in the middle of the mall.

Mercedes came out and modeled a beautiful red cocktail dress. Before Kurt could even speak, Blaine exclaimed, "You look stunning, red is a great color on you Mercedes."

Mercedes face softened as she looked at Blaine, who reddened a bit feeling he may have stepped out of line. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson." Mercedes said giving him a smile, then turning to Kurt becoming all business again, "Okay, so what do you think?"

Kurt looked her up and down for a moment before passing judgment, "While Blaine is correct that red is a great color on you, I think you need to try the other red one first. The neck line will be more flattering to the bust, while the contrasting band will accentuate the curve of your waist."

Mercedes laughed, "I was thinking the same thing, but I wasn't ready to eliminate this one quite yet. Thanks Boo."

Once Mercedes left Blaine turned to Kurt, "I'm sorry if I was out of place."

Kurt turned to him in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"This is your thing with Mercedes I shouldn't have butted in and offered my opinion." Blaine sighed.

"Honey," Blaine's heart leapt at the term of endearment. "I'm sure Cedes would agree, you can always compliment her. Your opinion wasn't wrong and she did look stunning. I just remembered the items I pulled and knew there was a perfect option for her. I'm sure you will agree when she comes back out. I loved hearing what you had to say. I'm sure Mercedes did too."

"Yes, it's just a shame that the only boys who seem to notice the fabulousness of me are gay." Mercedes added entering the room looking even more beautiful in a red dress with a black band around the waist that fell just above her knee.

"That is simply because straight men have no taste. Kurt was absolutely right; you look beyond amazing in that dress." Blaine told her beaming at the woman before him.

"Okay, I think we have two keepers here, Boo. I'll take the dress and you can keep the white boy, I like him." She returned to the dressing room to change into her regular clothes.

Kurt leaned in and whispered in Blaine's ear, "Thank you," then kissed him on the cheek.

"What did I do?" Blaine asked in wonder.

"You were just yourself and won Mercedes over. If she says I can keep you then I just may have to do that."

Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt so bad, he could almost feel their lips pressing together, but they were already pushing their luck in small town Ohio already.

The dress bought, they moved on to shoes and accessories. By the time Mercedes outfit was complete, Blaine was starving. "Let's get something to eat, my treat," he offered.

In the restaurant, Blaine was left alone with Mercedes for the first time. He wasn't sure what to say but Mercedes spoke as soon as Kurt was out of ear shot.

"You seem nice Blaine, but let me make one thing perfectly clear. You hurt my boy and I will hurt you. It doesn't matter how much I may like you, Kurt is my best friend. Just consider yourself warned."

"I like how everyone is so protective of Kurt, it makes me feel better knowing you all care," Mercedes gave him a look. "I already had a similar talk with Finn and Puck. I will let you the same thing I told them; I like Kurt and I don't plan on hurting him. If I do you have my express permission to do whatever you like with me."

Mercedes smiled again at him, "I think you're good for Kurt, he's always so happy when he talks about you."

"He makes me happy." Blaine blushed. A huge grin then played on his face, "You know Mercedes, being my friend could be pretty cool too."

Mercedes shot him a confused look, "And why exactly is that?"

"I go to an all boys school. Just say the word and I can introduce you to a buffet of hot straight guys that appreciate a beautiful woman." Blaine said taking her hand.

"Don't tell me you are leaving me for my best friend Blaine, that is so cliché." Kurt said as he approached the table to resume his seat.

Mercedes gave Kurt a flirtatious look, "No, your man was just reminding me he has a wealth of boys at his fingertips, just ready to be introduced to this chocolate thunder."

That evening Mercedes left the boys so she could gather her things for the sleep over, granting them a bit of alone time. Both boys were a bit nervous at first not sure what to do. In the end, things just happened naturally. Sitting on the floor at the foot of Kurt's bed (the door remaining open even though the house was deserted) they let their lips met, getting to know the intricacies of each other's mouths.

Just as the pair was starting to become breathless, Mercedes stood in the doorway and cleared her throat. "Kurt, I thought I told you I didn't want to watch you suck your boy toys face," she said in mock anger.

Both boys reddened, Blaine not sure if Mercedes was kidding or not. "Sorry Blaine you should go, I have a promise to keep to my girl."

Later that night as Kurt and Mercedes sat watching Moulin Rouge, she turned to him. "Kurt, can I talk to you about something?"

Kurt nodded, briefly taking his eyes off Ewan McGregor who he had been ogling. "I like Blaine, I want you to know that. But don't take this the wrong way, I'm just worried I'm going to lose you to him."

"What do you mean Cedes?"

She sighed, "Just like this morning, we had plans, but you forgot and wanted to drop me to spend the day with him."

Kurt turned to Mercedes with sad eyes, "It's not like that Mercedes, I would have canceled and I have declined dates with Blaine because I had plans with you. Last night, I got caught up in everything, I spoke without thinking. I really like him Cedes, he makes me feel like no one has ever made me feel." Kurts next words came out in a whisper, "I think I'm falling in love with him." Mercedes eyes grew bigger and she made to speak but Kurt cut her off. "But no matter what, you Mercedes Jones are my best friend. Now I can't guarantee we will spend as much time together as before, but I will always make time for you. Because I know I love you, you're my best friend."

Mercedes grabbed Kurt into a bear hug and whispered in his ear. "I really am happy for you Kurt. The way he looks at you… I want that one day."

The next day Blaine was putting on his grey suit, he paired it with a blue tie that reminded him of Kurt's scarf. He was singing 'We Close Our Eyes" as he made his way downstairs where his parents were waiting.

"Don't you look handsome," His mother said pulling him into a hug. "And happy too, and you said you didn't want to go to this party."

Blaine shook his head; he was not looking forward to spending time with this parents' business partners, their families and friends. It was always a exercise in trying to portray the image his parents' wanted him to be. "It's not the party. I'm just happy." He continued knowing that his next words were likely to cause a fight, but not really caring, thinking that nothing could taint his mood. "It is almost Valentine's Day, and I have the best boyfriend I could imagine. The world truly is a beautiful place."

Blaine continued singing before his father's yells blew the words out of his mouth. "What did you say? I thought I told you, you are not dating boys. You are going to grow out of this phase."

Blaine held on the happiness that spurred him into his declaration as he responded to his father. "And I told you dad, it is not a phase. I have found a spectacular boy, who is talented and beautiful and I really, really like him. He makes me happy and I think he likes me too. You can accept that fact, or not. But either way it isn't going to change the fact that I am gay. Did you know that Kurt works on cars and he helped win a championship for his high school's football team? It's true and yet even with that he is still gay. And you know what else, his father, who is a mechanic, just to play football and is just about the picture of masculinity; he loves his son and accepts him, every part of him. He accepts me, too. He asks about me, I feel more at home at Kurt's house than I have here since I told you I am gay."

"Well, isn't that nice. He may accept your choice, but I will not, not in my house." Mr. Anderson spat at his son.

Blaine was surprised that his mother actually interceded on his behalf, "Richard, now is not the time, we will be late if we don't leave now." Well, it was more of an intervention than his mother had ever done. Grumbling Mr. Anderson led the group out to the car.

At the party, Blaine was paraded around and introduced to all of the girls under the age of twenty by his mother. Finally, she left him alone with a group of teenage girls and told to 'have fun'. Soon enough he was chatting amicably with the girls there. Most of them seemed nice enough, but soon a little redhead started hitting on him. At first, Blaine tried to laugh off the advance, but then she leaned in and tried to kiss him. He took a step back and said, "Sorry, but I have a boyfriend."

The six girls that were standing around went wide-eyed. The redhead blushed and politely excused herself. Finally a tall blond broke the silence. "So, what's his name?"

"Kurt" Blaine said with a smile. The tension broke and they chatted about Kurt for a while. Blaine loved talking about Kurt, the girls cooed over his story of meeting and pursuing him. (He glossed over the bullying part.) They gushed over the story of their first kiss and Blaine's concern watching Kurt play football. In the end he pulled out his phone and showed them Kurt's picture on Facebook. As they were talking about how cute Kurt was, Blaine's father walked up. The look in his face told Blaine that he was furious. In a cold voice he said, "It's time to go Blaine. Now."

Blaine bid the girls goodnight and followed the stiff form of his father out the door. Once the three Anderson's were in the car, the explosion happened. "I brought you here so that you could meet and nice respectable girl, not so that you could parade your abnormality around in front of my colleagues. I have spent years building my reputation as a family man of high moral standards and you try and ruin it all in one night I can't believe you!"

Blaine sat in stunned silence trying to take in the words his father was hurling at him. "So, it's not just that you don't believe I'm gay," Blaine began. "But you believe me to be abnormal and are worried how this might impact your reputation." Blaine said in a calm even voice.

Mr. Anderson seemed to be under the delusion that he was finally getting through to his son. "Being gay is not normal, but it is something you can overcome. I will now have to explain to everyone that you were just joking or you were confused. If you want to take over the company, you will have to maintain the moral standard I have established."

"But dad, there are a few problems with this scenario," Blaine responded in the same even tone as before, trying desperately not let his anger get the better of him. "I am gay and I am normal." He continued talking over his father's protests. "I am not joking or confused. And I don't want to take over your company, I want to study music, perhaps education if not performance. I have my own moral standard, the main point is to treat people with respect no matter who they love or what makes them different."

Blaine just ignored his father's words the rest of the journey, trying to block out his hate filled message. When they arrived home he went straight to his room. He sent a text to Kurt, saying, "Hug your dad, he deserves it. Bad night tonight, just ready to go to bed. I am turning my phone off. I will talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Blaine." He rolled over and cried himself to sleep, wishing his father could be half the man Burt Hummel was.

Monday at school Kurt was worried about Blaine, but he had received a message this morning telling him he was doing better and asking if they could meet tonight for coffee. He knew something bad had happened the night before and was almost certain it was another fight with his father.

In Glee club introduced the assignment for the week, love songs. Kurt was feeling this one. He was sure he could find a plethora of songs about the way that he felt for Blaine. While he wasn't sure it was love yet, he knew that it was deeper than he ever felt for anyone. Almost everyone seemed excited about the assignment, but Santana and Mercedes. He really hated that this time of year was so hard for her. Kurt understood, this was the first year Kurt didn't want to burn down any and all valentines displays. While he still found no excuse for kitschy stuffed animals and the like. He did like the idea of having an excuse to profess your feelings for another person. Thinking about this Kurt began to formulate a plan.

Blaine was sitting at the Java Hut, which was half was between him and Kurt, waiting anxiously for his boyfriend. He just needed to see him, needed a reminder that someone cared for him just the way he was. He knew his friends at Dalton liked him, but he also need something deeper to dull the ache.

When Kurt walked into the shop, he walked up to Blaine and pulled him in to a tight comforting hug. With a kiss on the cheek, he released Blaine, taking the seat across from him. Kurt refused to discuss anything else until Blaine told him what happened. Blaine loved how Kurt could make him feel alright again, and accepted. He always knew what to say. Blaine smiling again, Kurt told him about their assignment in Glee and his plan for class. Blaine helped him with song ideas, all the while formulating an idea of his own.

By Friday Kurt was ready to present his assignment to the club. He had watched Mercedes façade crack a little more, with each sappy love song performed. He knew that this week was turning out to be harder than she expected. He could see her stiffen when he raised his hand telling Mr. Shue he was ready to perform his love song.

Standing in front of his friends, Kurt said, "As you all know, I am now in a new relationship. It is pretty amazing. However, I don't want to sing about my new love, but rather, I want to sing about a person I have loved for about a year and a half now." He turned to face his best friend, "Mercedes, I love you. You are my best friend, and you have been beside me through everything. You were the first person I came out to, you accepted me and encouraged me. You never made me feel I had anything to apologize for. You are a truly exceptional person. And I want to sing this song for you."

While the intro played Kurt noticed the tears in Mercedes eyes and gave her a sweet smile before he sang.

You've been so kind and generous  
>I don't know how you keep on giving<br>For your kindness I'm in debt to you  
>For your selflessness, my admiration<br>And for everything you've done

You know I'm bound...  
>I'm bound to thank you for it<p>

You've been so kind and generous  
>I don't know how you keep on giving<br>For your kindness I'm in debt to you  
>And I never could have come this far without you<br>So for everything you've done

You know I'm bound...  
>I'm bound to thank you for it<p>

I want to thank you  
>For so many gifts<br>You gave with love and tenderness  
>I want to thank you<p>

I want to thank you  
>For your generosity<br>The love and the honesty  
>That you gave me<p>

I want to thank you  
>Show my gratitude<br>My love and my respect for you  
>I want to thank you<p>

I want to...

Thank you  
>Thank you<br>Thank you  
>Thank you<br>Thank you  
>Thank you<p>

When the song finished Kurt pulled Mercedes out of her seat and into a hug.

Blaine was glad when Sunday night rolled around. It was the day before Valentine's Day but he had arranged for his date with Kurt for this night. It had been increasingly harder to meet Kurt, with Blaine's parents still in town. His father had taken away his keys after finding out Blaine went to meet Kurt Monday, only allowing him to drive to and from Dalton. His father couldn't be inconvenienced enough to take his car away full time. He had however threatened to take away Blaine's Phone and computer if he broke the guidelines. The only way he had gotten away tonight was the excuse he had a Warbler's performance, which was technically true.

Kurt was meeting him at a little restaurant near the Java Hut. Blaine had reserved a private room, thankful that the café was new enough many people hadn't thought of it for their own dates. When Lurt walked in Blaine led him to the dimly lit room. A single table was set up with candles and a red rose laying on Kurt's plate. Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss, calming his own nerves.

"Before we eat, I want to give you your present." Blaine told Kurt. He then sat his boyfriend down, then turned to the door and gestured. Kurt's eyes widened as he saw the Warblers all in suits, instead of their uniforms walk in the small room. Blaine stood in front of them and said. "At Christmas, you taught me that a gift doesn't have to be expensive or extravagant to be special. I wanted to show you that I understand that now." Then with the Warblers began to sing, Blaine taking the lead.

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<p>

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
>Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show<br>I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
>My gift is my song and this one's for you<p>

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
>Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross<br>But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
>It's for people like you that keep it turned on<p>

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
>You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<br>Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<p>

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world

The rest of the boys slipped out of the room, going to their own dates or back home, as Kurt approached Blaine who was looking sheepishly at his boyfriend, waiting for his reaction. Kurt placed his hands on either side of Blaine's face. "That was the best present anyone has ever given me." Kurt leaned in a brought his lips to Blaine's trying to pour every emotion into that one simple touch.

Kurt gave Blaine a book of poems, handwritten and illustrated by him. They each felt that they had the best gift. They relished in each other over their meal, lingering as long as possible together. The week had been hard for Blaine, and Kurt had hurt for him and Mercedes, but they were stronger for it. As the parted, exchanging several last kisses, they knew that whatever they had together was special. It was so special they didn't need to label it, but if they did, it would have to be love.

**AN2: The songs I used are Kind and Generous by Natalie Merchant And Your Song by Elton John. I know that a lot of people use it in fic, and it is kind of cliché, but I felt it fit the best. I also needed a song that didn't outright profess love, but still captured the feeling. Hope you liked it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here is the next chapter, set during Comeback. I am not sure what I think about it. So let me know what you think. You have all been so great with the reviews. I love reading them all. Thank you so much. **

Tuesday found Kurt listening to the glee boys complaining about the girls post Valentine's Day disinterest. Kurt couldn't help but laugh that they thought Justin Beiber was the answer to their problems. Finn joined in with him.

"What is so funny about Beiber?" Sam asked, obviously defensive of his choice in music.

"Aside from the fact he is 12, a major turn off, his songs are just throw-away pop numbers without deeper resonance or meaning. They are not songs that will last the ages." Kurt said with disdain lacing his voice.

"Plus, he sucks." Finn added, trying desperately to help.

"But it doesn't matter because the chicks dig him for some reason." Puck asserted. They were supposed to think of an Anthem for regionals, and for some reason most of the boys thought Beiber was the answer. Kurt left them to their delusions and went to search his iPod for ideas. To make things awkward thought Coach Sylvester was joining the glee club. While Kurt thought she might have a soft spot for him, he knew no good could come out of her involvement with Glee. After all wasn't it their fault she lost her shot at nationals this year.

In Warblers practice Blaine was listening intently to the plan for Parent Appreciation Night. He was relieved that his own parents would be gone, having left that morning for a business trip to London for two weeks. This meant not only two weeks to see Kurt whenever he wanted, but it also meant two weeks relief from his father's icy stare. Blaine's mother had tried to keep the peace by speaking of nutral subjects, never defending Blaine. In fact, Blaine himself wasn't sure what his mother thought about his being gay.

"Now at the end of the number," Wes was explaining, "We will all present a rose to each of our parents."

Blaine raised his hand, "but my parents won't be there," he said matter-of-factly. Wes nodded in understanding, pretty much all the Warblers knew Blaine's parents traveled a lot.

"I suppose if you can't find someone to bring, we can have you remain onstage since you are singing lead." Wes noted.

Blaine hung his head, hating that his parents cared so little.

That night Blaine was meeting Kurt at his house for a celebratory dinner and movie night, in honor of his reinstated freedom. He pulled into the Hummel driveway at about six that evening. Blaine was relieved being back at this house, it was so warm and inviting. Having rung the doorbell, Blaine waited on the stoop. Soon Mr. Hummel opened the door with a smile.

"Blaine, it's good to see you" He said motioning for him to enter. "We missed you for our Friday night dinner. You really shouldn't stay away so long." Burt was smiling at him, it was a natural smile, nothing forced, nothing fake. It was the look Blaine wanted so much to receive from his own father, but knew deep down he would never see."

"I missed coming out too. Is Kurt here?" he asked.

"He's in the kitchen, I should warn you though, he usually doesn't like to be distracted when he is cooking."

Blaine left Mr. Hummel to go back to watching the news and headed into the kitchen. He found Kurt listening to music, dancing around the kitchen cooking. After a spectacular spin, Kurt's eyes fell on his boyfriend.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, "I didn't know you were here!" Blush crept up Kurt's face.

"I rang the bell, your father answered." He said simply, he had adored watching Kurt dance around the kitchen not knowing he was being watched. His carefree grace and playful spirit, made Blaine's heart speed up.

"I didn't hear it."

Blaine approached Kurt sliding his arms around his waist. "What are you making?"

Wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, he replied, "Chicken and vegetable teriyaki over brown rice. I made coconut ice cream last night for dessert."

After a kiss Blaine pulled back, "Sound delicious, you are amazing." Blaine beamed at his boyfriend but then was surprised to be pushed back by the same boy and then wacked by the wooden spoon in his hand.

"I am trying to cook, do you want the meal to be ruined." Kurt scolded.

"I told you he didn't like to be distracted, he's just like his mother that way." A chuckle came from behind the two boys. Mr. Hummel stood in the doorway. He then move to the fridge for a beer.

"Dad, shouldn't you wait for dinner for your beer?" Kurt turned his scolding face to his father.

"I don't think it will go well with the food you are making." Burt laughed then walked out the door his beer in hand.

"Can I sit and watch you cook at least?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, so how was school today?"

"It was alright, Friday we are having a Parent appreciation night we are rehearsing for that."

"That sounds like a great idea." Kurt comment while stirring the meal.

"But my parent's won't be there, not that I really mind, I'm not to appreciative of them right now." Kurt gave Blaine a sad smile. After a moment of Blaine watching Kurt cook, he asked in a small voice, "Hey, Kurt? Do you think your dad and Carole would come, you know in place of my parents?"

"Why Blaine?" Kurt asked, honestly confused by the request.

"The Warbler's are honoring their parents with song… I just want someone there who accepts me for who I am. Your dad and Carole have always done that. I know it may seem a little soon, and maybe a little strange. But I your dad, he's the kind of dad I always wanted to have. Would it be okay if I asked them? You could come to of course."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, "I understand, and of course you can ask them."

The table set and the four of them (Finn was at Rachel's) sat around the table, they talked about their days. About halfway through the meal Blaine took a deep breath and asked, "Mr. and Mrs. Hummel"

"Please, Blaine call it's Burt and Carole." Mr. Hummel spoke.

"Burt, Carole. Friday we are having a Parent Appreciation night at Dalton, and I was wondering if you would come." He said all in one breath.

"But honey, why, won't your parents be there?" Carole asked giving him a confused look.

Blaine shook his head and spoke to the table, "No, they are out of town again."

"Blaine, is everything alright?" Burt asked. That simple question, that one sign of concern was all it took for a tear to fall down Blaine's face.

"No, sir, not really." Blaine sighed, "God, I'm sorry. It's just been a rough week, I have been fighting with my dad. He, he's not like you."

Burt furrowed his brow and asked. "What do you mean?"

"You like me, accept me for who I am. I know I'm not your son, but you don't look at me like I'm filthy because… because I'm gay." Another sigh released before he continued, "I guess I want you there, so I can thank you for showing me what a parent should be like. To thank you for being the parents you are."

Silence reigned for a minute, with everyone, save Blaine who was still looking at his plate, exchanged glances, silently coming to a decision.

"We would be honored." Mr. Hummel said, before digging into the rest of his meal.

Dinner finished the four adjourned to the living room enjoying Kurt's homemade ice cream. Their talk was light and friendly. As Kurt took the bowls to the kitchen to add them to the dishwasher, Burt turned to Blaine.

"Can we talk straight, man to man?" He asked looking Blaine directly in the eyes.

Blaine briefly thought of making a joke at Burt's choice of words, but then thought better of it. "Yes, sir" is what he said instead.

"What has been going on with your father?"

Blaine told him everything, Carole and Kurt listened as well as the story unfolded. Even though Kurt knew most of what was going on, he couldn't keep the tears from leaking from his eyes. In fact the only dry eyes in the room belonged to Mr. Hummel. His eyes grew harder and more focused as Blaine's story was told.

"Thank you for telling me." Burt said, his voice rough. "You know, kid, if you ever need anything, a place to come, we're here for you. Not just because you're Kurt's boyfriend, but cause you're a good kid. You don't deserve to be treated like that. I don't want to speak ill of your father, well actually I do but I won't. But your father, he doesn't see what a great kid he's got, and that is his lose. So you need anything all you have to do is ask. Okay?"

Blaine nodded, "Thank you, sir."

Shortly after, Blaine left for the night, on his two hour drive to his thankfully empty house.

Kurt was surprised by the performances in Glee that week. So far no one had sung anything close to an anthem. Between the boys and their Beiber and the diva off Kurt thought the other kids either didn't care about the assignment or didn't get it. After much searching, even asking Blaine for help, Kurt thought he found a pretty good song. At least he knew it was better than what his classmates had done.

Friday, Kurt was ready to present it to the Glee Club. "I think I have found a great song. It is about finding strength when you don't think you have any." He presented.

She never slows down.  
>She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down<br>She won't turn around  
>The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down<p>

So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, whats lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
>Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down<br>She wants to be found  
>The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.<p>

So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, whats lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>Stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, whats lost can be found<p>

So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, whats lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain

Kurt felt pretty good about the assignment that week.

Blaine was anxiously waiting backstage for the ceremony to begin. Kurt had just texted him, letting him know he and his family were there. It made him feel better knowing someone was there to watch him, someone was there for him to thank.

The dean presented the group onstage. As the Warblers walked out Blaine headed to the microphone to say his introduction. "Welcome, parents. My name is Blaine Anderson, and on behalf of my fellow Warbler and the rest of Dalton Academy, I would like to welcome you today. As parents, you have shaped us and molded us into the gentlemen you see before you. Through you we have learned compassion, strength, integrity. You have taught us honest and to work hard for the things that we want. You are the ones that have shown us what is important in life. We would like to present to you a song that speaks of this."

He fell back into the group as they began to sing.

_You who are on the road  
>Must have a code that you can live by<br>And so become yourself  
>Because the past is just a good bye.<em>

_Teach your children well,  
>Their father's hell did slowly go by,<br>And feed them on your dreams  
>The one they picked, the one you'll know by.<em>

_Don't you ever ask them why, if they told you, you would cry,  
>So just look at them and sigh and know they love you.<em>

_And you, of tender years,  
>Can't know the fears that your elders grew by,<br>And so please help them with your youth,  
>They seek the truth before they can die<br>_

Blaine looked out into the crowd and his heart nearly stopped, he willed himself to continue singing. There standing at the back of the ballroom stood his parents. His father looking sternly at him.

_(Counter Melody To Above Verse)__  
>Can you hear and do you care and<br>Cant you see we must be free to  
>Teach your children what you believe in.<br>Make a world that we can live in._

_Teach your parents well,  
>Their children's hell will slowly go by,<br>And feed them on your dreams  
>The one they picked, the one you'll know by.<em>

_Don't you ever ask them why, if they told you, you would cry,  
>So just look at them and sigh and know they love you.<em>

As the last lines of the song were sung, Blaine made his way through the ballroom. It didn't take any contemplation on his part who he was going to present his rose to. He wound his way over to the table were Burt Hummel sat with his wife and beautiful son. Blaine smiled at Mr. Hummel as he handed him the single red rose. The song over Blaine looked him in the eye and said, "Thank you for everything."

The dean then announced refreshments at the back of the room, causing the ballroom to erupt in music. Mr. Hummel surprised Blaine by pulling him into a bear hug. In the embrace Burt almost growled in his ear, "I have told Kurt this and I want to tell you to, you matter. Don't let anyone tell you different."

Blaine pulled back to thank him again when he saw his father striding towards him. As Mr. Anderson neared the group he spat out, "What is the meaning of this?"

Mr. Hummel not a man to be pushed around, but also not wanting to make a scene calmly said, "Why don't we go someplace private to discuss this."

Seeming to realize the scene he was about to cause, Mr. Anderson stalked out of the ballroom, the rest of the group followed. He led the group outside, then rounded on Blaine.

"Why were you giving a rose to this man? I saw the other boys handing them to their parents. I know you saw your mother and I! Are you trying to embarrass me further." Mr. Anderson yelled.

"You were supposed to be in London for two weeks. How was I supposed to know you would be here?" Blaine yelled back.

"Your mother convinced me that you would want us there, I guess I was mistaken." His voice had become cold.

"Now wait a minute, Mr. Anderson…" Burt began only to be cut off by Blaine's father.

"And just who do you think you are?"

Everyone could see the fire erupt in Burt's eyes, "I'm Burt Hummel. And I think you and I need to have a little talk."

"Oh really, and what do you think you and I need to discuss?" Mr. Anderson spat.

"Blaine here asked me to come to this… thing tonight. I was curious to why he would want me to come, a man he has only known for a couple of months, when he could've had his father here. Now we have had a talk about the way you have been treating your son."Mr. Anderson tried to speak but Burt talked over him. "Now I understand, sometimes it is hard for people of our generation to come to terms with what it means to have a son who is gay. I know what it is like to realized that your son is different from other boys. You know it took me a while to understand what that meant. It didn't mean that my son was abnormal or a freak. I watched my boy grow up, it wasn't his choice, it was just the way he is. Now I don't think I know everything there is about raising a son who is gay. But I think I have done a pretty good job of coming to terms with everything. You on the other hand, you have a lot of growing to do a lot of changes that need to be made."

Now Mr. Anderson couldn't be quieted any longer. "Oh really, and what makes you think it is your place to tell me what to do in my family."

"I think about the time your son sat on my couch crying about the way his father treats him, how his father talks to him, looks down on him. For what, cause he likes boys? Cause he is dating my son? That is when it became my problem." Burt's voice was growing, his face was getting redder by the minute.

"Dad please, your heart…" Kurt mumbled touching his father's arms.

Mr. Anderson looked down at Kurt, at his smooth beautiful features, his porcelain skin and clear blue eyes. "So this is the fag who is trying to turn my son gay?" he growled.

"What did you call him?" Burt and Blaine yelled at the same time.

"You heard me, his just a little faggot, who is trying to corrupt you."

Before anyone could speak a fist was hurtling through the air colliding with Mr. Anderson's face. Everyone stared for a moment looking at his clutching his broken nose, while Blaine held an aching hand.

"You can say whatever you want about me dad, that's fine. But don't talk about him that way!" Blaine panted.

"You broke my nose!" Mr. Anderson yelled.

"And it is no more than you deserved." A soft voice sounded through the group. Mrs. Anderson approached her son examining his hand. "I have stood by and watch you treat our son like filth the last week. I have told you repeatedly that you need to accept this. You kept telling me that we needed to stand together, parent together, not contradict each other. Well now I think that it is your turn to follow. Ben, I will not stand by any longer while you torture our son."

"And what if I don't agree." Ben whispered.

"Then you will leave. Remember _I _ have majority ownership in the company, you will lose everything." Mrs. Anderson told her husband firmly. "Now, why don't you go to the hospital and see about that nose. I am sure Blaine can drive me home, we have a lot to talk about. I have a lot to apologize for."

After Mr. Anderson crept off, his wife turned to the Hummels. "I am so sorry for my husband. But more so, I am sorry for myself. I am as much to blame for this as he is. It took me a while to come to terms with Blaine being gay. I had so many dreams for him. But I realized that those dreams didn't have to die, they pictures were just different. But I never stood up to Ben, at least not when it mattered."

Blaine almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mother did accept him, or said she did, but he had a few questions. "But then why try and set me up with those girls?" He asked.

"Honey, I introduced you, like your father asked. I knew that you had no interest, so I didn't really see the harm."

Blaine took a moment. "Mom, I would like you to meet, my boyfriend Kurt Hummel and his parents Burt and Carole."

It maybe wasn't the best first meeting, but Blaine felt like it was a pretty good new beginning.

**AN: The songs used were Stand in the Rain by superchic(k) and Teach Your Children Well by Crosby Stills Nash and Young**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: okay here is Blame it on the Alcohol. I hope you like what I did… Thank you for the reviews from the last chapters, and for even more adds. They really do motivate me to write, and I feel like you should get at least a chapter a day for it. Enjoy.**

Blaine's sat in the car, his mother in the passenger seat making their way quietly home. Blaine wasn't going to be the one breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I should have done more…"

"You should have done something, I needed to know someone was on my side, and you never gave me that." Blaine whispered.

"I know, and I hate myself for it. Please, at least give me a chance to make things right." Mrs. Anderson said laying her hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine shrugged it off, "I'll try… I can't promise anything else… but I'll try."

Kurt was not looking forward to yet another assembly in front of the school, something always seemed to happen at them. Add to that the fact that they were supposed to sing a song about the dangers of alcohol, he knew it wasn't going to raise their popularity.

To make matters worse the other kids had decided to throw a party at Rachel's this weekend. With Puck involved he knew there will alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol. Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about that, the last time, well and the first time really, he as drunk he had puked all over Ms. Pillsbury's shoes. The grounding he received made him feel almost as bad, along with the disappointed looks from his father that accompanied it. On the other hand, wasn't drinking a parties part of the high school experience. What harm could really come, as long as they were responsible and didn't drive?

Wednesday night found Blaine and Kurt sitting in his room after school, trying to study, but distracted by each other. What fun was studying, when they could talk and kiss? Kurt looked up from his math book again, and asked Blaine, "What would you think about going to a party at Rachel's this weekend?"

"Sounds fun." Blaine replied simply.

"Even if there is drinking?" Kurt added embarrassed.

Blaine took a moment to think, he had never really been to that kind of party. Before he moved to Dalton, he was never invited, and after, well the Warblers were too into fallowing the rules to throw drunken parties. "I don't know, could be fun I guess. What do you think?" Blaine finally replied, by not replying.

"I don't think I hold my alcohol to well…" Kurt began.

"You've been drunk?" Blaine interrupted.

Kurt explained all about April Rhodes and trying for a little bit of liquid courage. "It was awful, but I don't know…"

"We could take care of each other; make sure that we stay safe. If you want to, I'm in."

In the end they decided to be normal teenagers for once and go to the party, act a little stupid. They planned everything Blaine's cover story was he was staying at David's, Finn at Puck's and Kurt was having a slumber party with the girls at Rachel's.

By the time Saturday rolled around again, Blaine's parents were again out of town, finishing their abandoned business trip. (Things with his father had been strained, but no more harsh words had been said once he returned from the hospital.) Burt was eager to have an evening alone with Carole, and all three boys were driving to Rachel's house for what they hoped was mindless fun.

When they showed up though, it looked like it was shaping up to be a dull evening. Kurt and Blaine, walked downstairs excited, as this would be Blaine's first real time to hang out with the New Directions. The sight that met them was a room full of people, desperately trying to think of an excuse to leave, as Rachel explained her two drink coupon rules.

Puck, not to anyone's surprise saved the party by convincing Rachel to break into her fathers' liquor cabinet. This is what led to Blaine and Kurt huddled in the corner, making out oblivious to the presence of the New Directions. Even with the alcohol coursing through their veins, they were pretty tame, kissing and groping only above the waist, still it was a show the other Glee members hadn't expected.

This lasted until Rachel started singing Karaoke. Normally, Kurt believed there was never an excuse for Karaoke, but it just seemed like such a great idea then. "Sing with me," he said pulling away from Blaine's lips.

"But I was having so much fun kissing you." Blaine pouted.

Kurt gave Blaine such big puppy dog eyes, and pouted his lips saying, "Please Blaine, I really want to sing with you, please, please, please!"

Blaine's heart melted, "Anything for you Kurtie," he said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the Karaoke CD's.

They looked through the various tracks to choose from until one jumped out at the pair. Both their eyebrows shot up, and they began to giggle knowing they had chosen.

Once they pulled Rachel off the stage, they each grabbed a bedazzled mike and waited for the track to start playing. (**AN: italics= Kurt, Bold= Blaine Both = both)**

_They say we're young and we don't know  
>We won't find out until we grow<em>  
><strong>Well I don't know if all that's true<br>'Cause you got me, and baby I got you**  
><strong>Babe<strong>

_**I got you babe  
>I got you babe<strong>_

_They say our love won't pay the rent  
>Before it's earned, our money's all been spent<em>  
><strong>I guess that's so, we don't have a pot<br>But at least I'm sure of all the things we got  
>Babe<strong>

_**I got you babe  
>I got you babe<strong>_

**I got flowers in the spring  
>I got you to wear my ring<strong>  
><em>And when I'm sad, you're a clown<br>And if I get scared, you're always around_

_Don't let them say your hair's too long  
>'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong<em>  
><strong>Then put your little hand in mine<br>There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb  
>Babe<strong>  
><em><strong>I got you babe<br>I got you babe  
><strong>_  
><strong>I got you to hold my hand<strong>  
><em>I got you to understand<em>  
><strong>I got you to walk with me<strong>  
><em>I got you to talk with me<br>I got you to kiss goodnight  
>I got you to hold me tight<br>I got you, I won't let go  
>I got you to love me so<br>_  
><em><strong>I got you babe<br>I got you babe  
>I got you babe<br>I got you babe  
>I got you babe<strong>_

The rest of the New Directions cheered drunkenly as the couple fell into another long sloppy kiss. Just as they were coming down from the stage, Kurt's stomach lurched. "Blaine… I don't feel so good." He exclaimed.

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend and noticed he was much paler than normal. He rushed to his side and raced him as quickly as they could go in their current state to the bathroom. Blaine had barely shut the door and steered Kurt to the toilet before Kurt began losing the contents of his tried his best to sooth the poor boy beside him, but with Kurt crouched the way he was all he could do was run his fingers through his hair and rub gentle circles on his back.

Once Kurt was finished he sat back against Blaine and mumbled, "I hate throwing up."

Blaine felt even worse when he saw tears in Kurt's eyes, "I'm sorry baby, it will be okay, I'm here. I've got you. I told you we would take care of each other."

"I'm sorry I ruined your night." Kurt whispered placing his hands over Blaine's arms which were wrapped around his shoulders.

Blaine soothed him, "My night is never ruined, as long as I am with you."

Then a pounding at the door shattered the comforting moment. "Hey, not getting it on in the bathroom, I gotta piss," Pucks voice yelled through the door.

Reluctantly the boys stood, trying desperately to steady each other. "Puck, get your head out of the gutter," Kurt snapped at the door. " I was sick, just give me a minute."

Blaine then helped Kurt rinse out his mouth and wash his face, before they returned to the basement. The party was still in full swing, but neither boy felt like partying anymore. They approached Rachel who was trying to grope Finn.

"Hey Rachel," Blaine said uncomfortably, "Kurt's sick, where can I take him to lay down?"

Rachel seemed to try to focus on the two boys, "Blaine Warbler… um, you can take him to the guest room, it's next to mine, Kurt knows the way." She seemed to think for a minute, be for slurring "But no sex… no gay sex in my house, no straight sex either. Just no sex in the Berry home tonight… got it."

Blaine nodded his head, which was turning bright red at the thought. The two boys made their way to the guest room, and Blaine lead Kurt to the bed laying him down gently.

"Don't leave me." Kurt whined as Blaine stood up.

"I'm not, I'm just going to get a wash cloth, I'll be right back." He had barley made it to the adjoining bath room when he heard Kurt whimper. "Are you alright Kurt?" He called.

"The room is spinning Blaine, the world is spinning. I don't like it." Kurt cried.

Blaine rushed back to the bed and cradled Kurt in his arms. "Hey, I've got you. Open your eyes Kurt and look at me."

"I can't Blaine, I can't see you, you're too blurry."

So Blaine laid down in the bed beside Kurt, pulled him close so their heads were inches apart. "Look at me, I'm right here." He whispered. "I'm holding you, you're safe. Everything is okay."

Kurt nodded, hardly moving his head. "Just don't let go Blaine. I'm scared, I don't like this feeling." Tears started leaking from Kurt's eyes again. "I don't like this party anymore," he said, his voice catching.

"I'm here, don't cry Kurt. I'm here." Blaine kept repeating these words to Kurt until he began to calm down. Then he began singing softly in his ear.

I can only give you love that lasts forever  
>And a promise to be near each time you call,<br>And the only heart I own  
>For you and you alone,<br>That's all, that's all.

I can only give you country walks in springtime  
>And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall,<br>And a love whose burning light  
>Will warm the winter night,<br>That's all, that's all.

There are those, I am sure, that have told you  
>They would give you the world for a toy.<br>All I have are these arms to enfold you  
>And a love time can never destroy<p>

If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear,  
>You'll be glad to know that my demands are small.<br>Say it's me that you'll adore  
>For now and ever more,<br>That's all, that's all.

Soon Kurt was asleep, lulled by Blaine's voice. Blaine leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "I love you, Kurt," before following his boyfriend to dreamland.

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he was pleased to find Blaine still in the bed with him, arms encircled around each other. He thought back to the night before, he had been drunk enough to get sick, but not so drunk he didn't remember everything. He remembered Blaine comforting him, and singing him to sleep as song he had never heard before. He really hoped that Blaine meant the words he sang. Just the thought that he might was enough to make his pulse quicken. As Kurt shifted positions, another wave of nausea overcame him. He valiantly extracted himself from Blaine's arms and raced to the bathroom. The movement awoke Blaine, who heard his boyfriend getting sick again.

"Kurt, honey, are you okay?" Blaine asked as he gingerly got out of bed to check on him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is why I should never drink." He muttered. He stood at the sink flushing his mouth, then turned to look at Blaine in the doorway. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I've been beaten."

Kurt suggested they go downstairs, grab their overnight bags and try to find something to make them feel better. It was noon, and most of the Glee club were finally stirring. The whole lot of them looked like they felt like crap. Finn who had the least amount to drink was passing out toast, Tylenol, and water.

Once Kurt, had slowly finished his toast Finn pulled him aside. "What happened to you and Blaine last night?" he asked his voice quiet but hard.

"I was sick and he took care of me." Kurt sighed.

"Did you sleep in the same bad?" Finn asked his face still hard.

"Yes Finn, we slept in the same bed. What about you and Rachel?" Kurt asked not feeling well enough to be nice.

"Well, yeah but that is not the point," Finn stammered.

"We slept that is all, not that it is any of your business." Kurt saw the hurt in Finn's eyes and knew he was only trying to look out for him. "Look Finn, I was really sick and I was scared, I didn't like the way I was feeling. I practically begged Blaine not to leave me. All he did was hold me and make sure I was safe."

Finn's face softened, "Okay, sorry Kurt, I just… I just don't want anything to happen to you, you're my brother man. You're my brother and I don't want you to do anything you regret…" There was a lot left unspoken, but Kurt understood.

"I know Finn. I'm glad you're my brother."

On Monday, Blaine was still feeling ill from the weekend's fun. He looked so ill in fact that he opted to stay home from school that day. He lay in bed, drinking copious amounts of water and nibbling on crackers. By noon he was feeling well enough, that he decided to make the trip to McKinley to watch Kurt and the New Directions perform at their Alcohol Awareness Assembly.

At McKinley the Kurt and his friends were not feeling well either. When Artie offered them Bloody Mary's in the hope to make them feel better, Kurt decided it couldn't make them feel worse. So it was that as they gathered in front of their classmates ready to perform, Kurt was feeling a little tipsy. He had had the least amount of to drink of the group.

They performed Tik Tok by Ke$ha and things were going smoothly, until Brittany hurled all over Rachel. This set off Santana. Kurt was mortified, and feeling even worse. He was trying so hard not to vomit as well. Then he noticed Blaine standing at the back of the gym looking horrified.

Before being ushered to the Principal's office, Kurt gave Blaine an apologetic look and sent him a text.

**Meet me by my car if I am not suspended, maybe we can talk.-Kurt**

Kurt was amazed by the response from Figgins, and walked in a daze out to his car. Blaine was waiting for him.

"I feel so stupid." Kurt said leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"Were all of you drunk up there?" Blaine asked still unable to believe they were all so idiotic and unprofessional.

"Pretty much, I felt like crap and Artie said it would make us feel better. I only had a little but… I can't believe I did that. We were just lucky Principal Figgins thought we had great Special effects."

Kurt could hardly stand the disappointment in Blaine's eyes. "I'm so sorry." He said tears leaking from his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry." Blaine said pulling Kurt into a hug. "Yeah, what you did was stupid, and doing it on stage was even more so, but you are safe, and it seems you learned your lesson."

Kurt sniffled, "Thanks. Can you drive me home please? I may be stupid, but I will never Drink and Drive." He said firmly.

"That is good, I don't know if I could forgive you if you did." Blaine told him.

"I wouldn't forgive myself either. Not after my mom…" Kurt trailed off again.

Blaine wanted to ask what he meant, but thought now was not the time. "Come on, let's get you home."

Once they were safely in Kurt's room, Kurt turned to Blaine. "Thank you for taking care of me, Saturday and today. But, can we not do that again. I don't think drinking is my thing."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, "Who needs alcohol, when you make me tipsy just being around you."

Kurt laughed, "You are so cheesy sometimes, but I wouldn't have it any other way." He pulled Blaine into a kiss, determined that the sad thoughts trying to invade his mind, could wait for another day.

**AN2: I know that I skipped a day and there was supposed to be an additional day where they drink at school before the assembly, but hey it's an AU and I thought that this flowed better with Kurt's story. Hope you don't mind. Oh and the songs are I got you babe by sonny and Cher. And the second song, That is all , I know was recorded by Nat King Cole. I found it because in an interview Darren Criss said it was the best love song. I googled it and I had to agree. I knew that I wanted to use it in this fic, but originally was going to have Kurt sing it to Blaine, but I thought this was nicer. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay sorry this one is so short, but I think it tells just what it needs to tell. So here is Sexy. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. **

On Wednesday, Kurt walked into his Health and Wellness class, ready to sit through his teacher droning on and on about outdated nutritional recommendations. What he wasn't expecting was to see Ms. Holliday standing at the front of the room holding a cucumber. _Dear God_ he thought, _please don't let this be the sex class._ Kurt sat in horror as Ms. Holliday talked about condoms and STDs he tried to block out what she was saying. He felt himself flush as she demonstrated on the cucumber exactly what you do with a condom. He knew that he needed at least some of the information, but also knew that she would not be answering the real questions he had. He also knew that asking his questions, would not only weird out his classmates, but might possibly get him beat up.

Relief washed over Kurt when the bell rang and he was free to leave. As he walked out the door, he felt Ms. Holliday's eyes follow him. When he made it to Glee that afternoon, he was surprised to see Ms. Holliday was there alongside Mr. Shue, although she was now dressed in all leather. What surprised him even more was when Mr. Shue wrote SEXY in large red letters on the board. He knew this week was not going to be fun. He watched as Ms. Holliday began singing, not really knowing what to do at first. When Mercedes pulled him to his feet, he decided just to have a bit of fun, he danced around a bit, not as into it as the rest of the club, save Quinn who had renewed her celibacy pledge.

Blaine was sitting in a common room with Wes and David, they were working on a list of songs to perform at some of the local nursing homes and retirement centers. He was flipping through sheet music of some old standards, when David spoke up, "So, you never told us how the party went."

Blaine laughed, "It was… great, Kurt got sick though, I had to take care of him most of the night."

David's eyes lit up with mischief, "I'm sure you took good care of him," he chuckled.

Blaine blushed at the implication of David's words, "Shut up, not like that. We haven't…. and we haven't even talked about that." A moment of silence as Blaine's face grew redder. David opened his mouth to speak but Blaine cut him off, "We are not talking about this. I am not talking about sex with you, it's just… weird."

Friday, Kurt was relieved to see Ms. Holliday leave the school, he liked her, but he also knew that the sex ed unit would now be over. He wanted to know how everything would work for him, but his brief google searches, embarrassed him. He couldn't find discrete, educational sites to help him, they only led to porn. Kurt just couldn't bring himself to watch that. Kurt got in his car to head home as Blaine was coming over. They hadn't seen each other since Monday, and he missed his boyfriend terribly.

Blaine had just finished performing at a Nursing home, about thirty minutes outside of Lima. The old ladies had just gushed over the boys in their uniforms, with their clean cut appearance. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of what they would say if they knew he was meeting his boyfriend. Blaine was anxious to see Kurt, he just wanted to see his face and hold his hands. He also was excited for another Hummel family dinner, he liked the easy conversation and the warm feeling of family.

When he pulled up to Kurt's house, Finn was just making his way inside. "Hey Blaine!" he called from the door.

"Hi, Finn. Is Kurt home yet?" He asked a shy smile growing on his face.

Finn smiled back, "He should be, he left Glee before I did." They walked into the house together and Blaine made his way upstairs to Kurt's room. As he approached he heard music blaring from inside, Blaine peeked in the door and saw Kurt dancing seductively to the music blasting from his sound system. Blaine stood in the doorway mesmerized by the way his boyfriend was moving, his hips swaying, his torso undulating. He was just so… sexy and he didn't even know it.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked pulling Blaine out of his daze, Kurt's dance halted.

"Sorry, Finn let me in." Blaine said trying to control the heat rising to his face. "What are you doing?"

It was Kurt's turn to blush, "I was just dancing, I really didn't do much in glee this week and I wanted to have a little fun."

Neither boy had moved from their position, both a little embarrassed. Kurt finally spoke again, "So how did your performance go?"

Blaine relaxed a little and went to sit on the edge of Kurt's bed. "They loved us. You know the Warblers are a hit with the older crowds. The old ladies love us, we are so cute in our little jackets and so conservative." Both boys laughed.

"Well, I like it when you are a little less put together." Kurt said with a sly smile, "Not that I mind the uniform and gelled hair, but I like it when you are more… I don't know… when you are just yourself."

Kurt pulled Blaine to where he was standing right in front of him, then drew him into a long, slow kiss. When Blaine drew back he looked in Kurt's stunning blue eyes and whispered, "I missed you." Blaine pulled him into another kiss.

Soon their kisses were becoming heated, Blaine's jacket was being discarded unceremoniously. Hands began to wander, neither boy wanting to lose contact with the other. Kisses began to wander down the other's neck, and shirt buttons were being opened. Kurt's hand had just tentatively brushed over Blaine's nipple as he nibbled on Blaine's neck, when he heard the gruff voice of his father, "Boys!"

Kurt's head shot up to see his dad standing in the still open doorway. Burt's face was a furious shade of red, though Kurt wasn't sure if it was anger, embarrassment or both. Blaine had flown away from Kurt, a panicked look in his eyes. The three men stood in silence for what seemed like hours. Finally Burt spoke, "Downstairs, in the livingroom, now. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes then we are having a chat." He then walked out.

Kurt and Blaine stood staring at each other in horror for a moment, before they hastily buttoned up their shirts and wordlessly headed downstairs. They heard Mr. Hummel's truck start and pull out of the driveway. In the livingroom, Finn sat with Puck playing a game.

"Sorry guys, Burt told us we had to keep an eye on you until he got back." Finn said glancing at the two boys.

Puck raised his eyebrows and with a huge grin on his face asked, "So, what happened did he catch you doing it?"

Blaine and Kurt blushed as Blaine mumbled, "no," but the other boys were not paying attention.

"Dude, shut up, that's my little brother you're talking about there." Finn shouted.

Puck just laughed, "You just don't like the thought of Kurt giving it up before Rachel."

"Noah Puckerman, if you continue to talk about my sex life, you can leave the house!" Kurt told him stonily. The effect was lessened though, due to the blush still evident on his cheeks.

After about five more minutes had passed Finn spoke again, "Seriously, though Kurt if you and Blaine are going to go at it you need to remember when our parents are coming home. Time and place little brother."

Kurt mumbled at him, "It's not like we planned it Finn. We were only kissing really."

Blaine hung his head, knowing that it was a little more than kissing. Finn and Puck just looked at Kurt, like they didn't really believe what they were hearing.

When Burt returned, he ordered Puck and Finn to go upstairs, "And if I see so much as one hair on your heads before I call you, I will do the same to you two that I am doing to them." He said pointing his finger at the embarrassed boys sitting on either side of the couch, seemingly afraid to touch.

Once the three were alone in the living room, Burt sat on the coffee table in front of the two young men. "We need to talk boys, now I was hoping I wouldn't have to have this talk for a while. I think I have been deluding myself that I would never really have to have this conversation. Blaine I am going to assume that no one has ever had this talk with you, and since you are with my son, I feel like it is my duty to talk to you to." Burt took a deep breathe before continuing. "Now when tow people love each other…"

Kurt stood up."NO! No, nonononononononononoooo. We are not having this conversation. We are not having this conversation with my BOYFRIEND in the room. Please no, Dad I am begging you!"

"Kurt, sit down. I will try to make this quick and with the least amount of embarrassment as possible." Burt said rubbing his head.

"Too late for that," Kurt mumbled. The whole time Blaine had his head hung, his face beet red and trying as hard as he could to sink into the earth and disappear.

"Now I got you some pamphlets, I think I have some idea how it would work, but these should help you with the mechanics." Kurt groaned. "What I really want to talk to you about, is sex, it's a big step. Once you do it, you are going to want to keep doing it. I mean, it's fun and it feels good. But the problem here is that it's better if it means something. You have to know when you are ready, I can't tell you boys when that is, but… It is important that you don't just throw yourself around, and give yourself up to just anyone. You matter, when you have sex you are giving part of yourself to that person. So make sure that you are ready, and that you won't regret it the next day. Because once you do it you can't take it back."

Both boys nodded, not meeting each other's eyes. Burt spoke again, "Now I can't really get onto you because you were following the rules, the door was open, but boys I ask that you respect my house."

Both boys nodded not exactly sure what he meant by that.

"Now, Carole should be home soon, Kurt were you going to start dinner?" Mr. Hummel asked looking at his son.

"Sure, dad." Kurt said,

"I love you, son." Burt finally said bringing him into his arms. Kurt mumbled and I love you back into his ear, then hurried into the kitchen.

Blaine sat there for a minute, it wasn't until Burt started to leave the room before he spoke, "Am I allowed to stay for supper or should I just go?"

Burt turned back to the defeated looking young man sitting on the couch. He moved back and sat on the coffee table once more. "Blaine, I'm not mad, or upset with you. Kurt is my baby boy, and I don't want him to get hurt, or to do something he may regret later. I also worry about you," he said looking Blaine right in the eye. "I know that you don't have the most supportive family. I want to watch out for you too. I don't want you to get hurt either. That's not to say I wouldn't come after you if you did something to deliberately hurt my son," Burt chuckled, "If I was mad at you, you would have been out of my house before you knew what was happening. Okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, why don't you go help Kurt in the kitchen?" Mr. Hummel smiled at him.

When Blaine entered the kitchen he found Kurt rushing around gathering ingredients. As Kurt turned and saw Blaine sit on the stool, he said, "I am so sorry about my dad, I have never been this embarrassed before."

Blaine smiled at his flustered boyfriend, "It's alright, he said he's not mad, but I will admit, that was pretty embarrassing." He paused for a minute, "So what are you cooking?"

That helped to steer the conversation away from sex, and the boys stumbled into a safer topic of conversation. Not long after their meal, Blaine and Kurt gave each other a very chaste goodbye.

Kurt wandered into his room and closed his door, he was about to open the top pamphlet in the stack his father had given him when he heard a knock at his door. He shoved the pamphlets under his pillow and invited his visitor in.

"Hey kiddo, everything okay?" Burt asked from the doorway.

"Aside from wanting to die from embarrassment, every things fine." Kurt replied with a forced smile.

"I was just trying…"

Kurt cut his father off, "I know dad, and I appreciate that. It's just… I know I need to know this stuff, and I'm glad you are helping, I just… why in front of Blaine?"

Burt sighed and sat on the end of Kurt's bed, "I'm sorry, bud, I should have thought that that would be uncomfortable, but I know that his dad wouldn't have talked to him. I just don't want either of you to get hurt."

Kurt nodded kind of understanding. "Thanks dad." After bidding each other good night, Kurt turned once more to his pamphlets.

Blaine made it home, and curled on his bed, and tried to take in the information his pamphlets provided too.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday, things were just insane around my house and I didn't get a chance to write at all. Well here is Original song, I hope you like it, thank you for the adds and reviews of the last chapter. **

It was finally the week before regionals, Kurt was busy along with the rest of New Directions trying to prepare for the contest. Rachel had the brilliant idea to write their own original songs, but so far no inspiration had come to any of them. Rachel was stuck trying to write about nonexistent angst, and sappy love songs. Mercedes had a good go with a song called 'Hell to the No." But they still hadn't found anything that represented them, let alone an anthem.

Kurt was walking through the halls, something that was still relatively safe, he was no longer thrown against lockers, but he had to watch out for people 'accidentally' tripping him. He saw Coach Sylvester talking to Brittany and Santana, then an avalanche of dirt raining from their lockers. Kurt shook his head at the extreme and senseless measures that she would go to trying to destroy their spirits the way she thought they had her Cheerios.

Almost as soon as he turned the corner a shove sent him rocketing into the nearest set of lockers. Kurt was surprised by this, having not had to deal with this in a while, by the time he turns around the culprit has rounded the corner.

That night he is talking to Blaine on the phone relating the events of the day to him, "I am just so tired of being treated like a loser, I can't wait to leave this hick town," he fumes.

Kurt can almost hear the smile in Blaine's voice, "Just think though, in a few years, you will be famous and they will be bragging how they knew you in high school and they were your best friend."

A chuckle escaped Kurt, "Yes, but I have a long memory." They chatted a few more minutes before Kurt had an idea and said goodbye to his boyfriend. He then called up the other New Directions, telling them to come over for an emergency meeting. Once everyone was assembled in his and Finn's living room, he turned to the group.

"I was talking to Blaine on the phone earlier," a few of the girls giggled in excitement, "I was telling him about the way we are treated. And he said something that made me think. Those idiots that try and make our lives hell, one day when we are famous or successful, they will regret they way they treated us." Some of the group grumbled in disbelief. "No think about it, they will want to tell everyone how close they were to us, but we will know, we won't let them forget. I think that is what we need to focus on for our Original song. We have nothing now and regional's is in three days. If we can knock at a great group number then we can lead with a fantastic solo. That would complete our set."

"Well, I myself have many perfect ballads at my finger tips," Rachel began.

"No, I think Mercedes should have the solo." Kurt interrupted, receiving looks from most everyone. "think about it, Aural Intensity has no one who can sing like Mercedes. I think it is time we showcase her in a way beside just at the end of a number."

The group reluctantly agreed, and began working on writing their song. Everyone helped contribute ideas, and soon they had a rough draft. Puck, Sam, Finn and Rachel left to fine tune the music, Santana, Brittany, Artie, and Mike left as well. This left Mercedes, Tina and Kurt to search for the perfect song for Mercedes to sing.

The next day at glee club the group presented their song idea to Mr. Shuester, who loved it. They began to fine tune the number, dividing up the parts and choreographing. During a break, Kurt and Mercedes presented their idea for a Mercedes solo. At first, Mr. Shue was reluctant, really wanting to showcase more original songs. Kurt argued back, "Really Mr. Shue, we were lucky to get one song written, I think we would be pushing our luck trying to come up with another." Reluctantly Will had to agree with Kurt's logic, and after hearing Mercedes solo, readily agreed.

New Directions stayed late into the night completing preparations for the group number, so it was after midnight before Kurt dragged himself into his room and was finally able to check his messages. There were five from Blaine.

**6:09- How was school today? Call me.-Blaine**

**7:34- Hey, are you home from school yet?**

**9:21-Kurt, I'm starting to get worried, I haven't heard from you all day. Just want to know you are ok.**

**10:43-Not trying to be a smothering boyfriend, just want to make sure everything is good. **

**12:04- I guess I am going to bed, hope to hear from you soon. Sweet dreams. **

Kurt looked at his clock, it read 12:17. He picked up his phone and called Blaine. A weary voice answered, "Hello?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't answer your messages, I've been at glee all night. We were trying to get out song choreographed so we can rehearse it tomorrow."

"Aren't you cutting it a little close, I mean the competition is the day after tomorrow." Blaine asked, concerned.

"I guess, but that is nothing new. Are you coming to the competition?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss an opportunity to see you." They talked for a couple of minutes before bidding each other goodnight.

The next day during Warblers practice, Blaine raised his hand and waited for recognition from the council.

"The council recognizes Junior Member Blaine Anderson." Wes said in full council mode.

"As you all know," Blaine began trying to sound just as formal. "the regionals competition is tomorrow. I would like to propose that we put a group together to go and watch the competition."

"You only want to go because your boyfriend is competing." David pointed out, a few of the boys looked surprised by this news, not knowing about Blaine's relationship with Kurt.

"Wait," Jeff said earning looks from Wes David and Blaine, "How long has this been going on?"

"We didn't exchange numbers until after sectionals, if you are implying anything untoward." Blaine said evenly, not wanting to reveal the efforts he made for that not to be true.

Wes decided to just ask who wanted to go, "All those wanting to travel to this year's regionals competition please raise your hands."

Blaine looked around and besides himself; Wes, David, Thad, Nick, Luke, and Trent raised their hands. Blaine was excited that almost half of the Warblers were going to attend.

Kurt and the New Directions were working hard that afternoon, perfecting their numbers, picking costumes and getting props and light cues worked out. Kurt made sure today to check his messages more often, Blaine's messages of encouragement lifted Kurt's spirits, willing him to work through his tiredness. Kurt's replies assured Blaine everything was going well and Kurt was thinking about him.

The morning of the competition Kurt took his time getting ready, looking perfect was very important to him, especially for a competition. He made sure his hair was just right and his costume was pressed, before dressing for the day. He took the extra precaution to make sure that Finn's costume was immaculate too. By the time the two of them made it to McKinley the rest of the group was ready to board the bus to leave. The bus trip Kurt spent talking to Mercedes about fashion, Blaine, movies, Blaine, music, and Blaine. Kurt knew Mercedes was excited for him and his relationship, but he also knew that at times it was hard for her to listen to him ramble about his love life. But try as he might, Kurt just couldn't help but talk about Blaine.

In Westerville, Blaine met the group that would be traveling to the competition. They split into two cars, Blaine with Wes, David, and Thad in his car. And Luke with Nick and Trent in his car. Blaine talked the entire way about the New Directions idea to perform an original song. The other boys were just as horrified at the idea of not coming up with numbers until right before competing. What the other boys wouldn't tell Blaine was that they didn't expect good results from their past rivals.

Once they arrived at the theatre the Dalton Boys looked around for any sign of Kurt and his group. They then found out that since there were only two choirs competing, New Directions was already backstage, getting ready for their performance. The first group Aural Intensity performed 'Jesus is a Friend of Mine' making the boys raise their brows at the silliness of it. After a brief intermission it was the New Directions turn to perform.

Mercedes walked out on the dimly lit stage to a microphone set up center stage. She seemed to be focusing on the microphone itself before she started singing, the band joining in soon after her first notes rose above the theatre.

_At last,  
>my love has come along<br>My lonely days are over  
>And life is like a song<em>

_Oh, yeah, at last  
>The skies above are blue<br>My heart was wrapped up in clovers  
>The night I looked at you<em>

_I found a dream that I could speak to  
>A dream that I can call my own<br>I found a thrill to rest my cheek to  
>A thrill that I have never known<em>

The rest of the Glee club moved onstage taking their positions singing soft back up as Mercedes powered through the last verse.

_Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile  
>Oh, and then the spell was cast<br>And here we are in heaven  
>For you are mine<br>At last_

The Warblers sat in awe at the sultry voice produced by the beautiful girl. Blaine was one of the first to stand clapping in approval at the beautiful simple number.

A beaming Mercedes announce, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are the New Directions!" before grabbing a wireless mike and moving to her position. After the music started, the boys watched as the began to stomp with the music before Rachel starting singing.

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
>But, hey, everyone you wanna be<br>Probably started off like me  
>You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)<br>But, hey, give me just a little time  
>I bet you're gonna change your mind<em> 

She was joined by Brittany and Santana.

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<br>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
>And I'll just look away, that's right<em>

Soon the whole Glee Club was singing together. The Warblers were amazed that this was thrown together so quickly. Their moves were nearly flawless, and the song was well written

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me_

Blaine was surprised to hear Finn sing the next part, never having heard him sing before.

_Push me up against the locker  
>And hey, all I do is shake it off<br>I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
>I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters<br>'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
>I'll see you when you wash my car<em> 

The crowd was enjoying the show, clapping along and cheering.

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<br>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
>And I'll just look away, that's right<em>

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me  
>A loser like me<em>

Blaine couldn't help but laugh when the glee club started rapping or chanting the next section.  
><em><br>Hey, you, over there  
>Keep the L up-up in the air<br>Hey, you, over there  
>Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care<br>You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
>Like a rocket, just watch me go<br>Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
>I can only be who I are<em>

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me_

(_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me (A loser like me)<br>A loser like me (A loser like me)  
>A loser like me<em>

During the last line Mike rolled out a slushee machine and the crowd watched as everyone grabbed a cup. As the last word rang out they flung them out, showering the first few rows with red confetti.

The crowd was going wild, cheering and clapping. By the time Kurt and his friends made it off stage they were jumping up and down laughing at the great response they had received.

Blaine twisted his program in his seat nervous. He felt that New Directions was the best, he just hoped the judges felt the same way. After about fifteen minutes, the two choirs came back out on stage. Blaine was surprised to see Coach Sylvester standing with Aural Intensity. When the governer's wife announce New Direction as the winners, he was even more surprised to see Sue punch out the poor, unsuspecting drunk woman.

Waiting outside the theatre, Blaine scanned the crowd for Kurt or any of his friends. While he scanned the crowd, he was surprised when both Nick and Luke approached him, looking as if they were holding a silent battle with each other. He was even more shocked when they said at almost the same time, "Can you introduce me to the soloist?" and "I need to meet that girl."

Blaine smiled, "Mercedes? I'm sure I can arrange that."

Just then he turned to see Kurt running through the crowd, "We did it, we're going to New York." He cheered almost tackling Blaine in a fierce hug. Blaine hugged him back adding a kiss on the cheek and said, "I am so proud of you!"

Blaine then introduced Kurt to the Warblers who came with him. Luke and Nick both shooting him imploring looks. "Hey, could you bring Mercedes here?" Blaine asked. "I think she has a couple of admirers."

Kurt beamed back a Blaine before running off to find Mercedes. He ran up behind her weaving his arms around her waist, and whispered in her ear, "Come with me, there are some dapper young men who want to meet you. AND I think they are straight."

"Is that so?" she questioned then followed Kurt back to where the Dalton boys waited. When they approached the boys Kurt extended his hand and properly introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, and this is my best friend Miss Mercedes Jones."

As Kurt shook each boys hand, they introduced themselves. Then Wes and David shook Mercedes hand politely and complemented her solo. Trent did the same. When it was time for Nick and Luke to introduce themselves they almost fell over each other in their eagerness. Luke, who was bigger than nick won out in the end. He took Mercedes hand tenderly in his, covering it with the other hand. "Mercedes, my name is Luke Wright, it is a pleasure to meet you, your solo was simply mesmerizing," he said in a low sweet voice.

Nick then stood in front of Luke breaking their connected hands. He then gently took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it, causing Mercedes to blush. "I'm Nick Duval, may I just say that you are breathtaking and I have never heard a voice as astounding as yours."

Mercedes turned to Kurt and said in a stage whisper, "You were right Kurt, very Dapper." Then she turned back to the boys, "Thank you very much. Now really I must be heading back, our bus will be leaving soon."

Both boys quickly asked, "Can I have your number?"

Mercedes just laughed, "Well, I don't know, maybe if I see you again you can ask." She then walked away from the group.

Kurt turned to Blaine, "I have to go before Shue starts throwing a fit. I think we are going to get together at my house to celebrate our win, do you want to come over?"

"I wish I could, but I have to get these guys back to Dalton."

"I'll come with you, and Trent, Thad, Wes and David can ride with Luke." Nick said quickly.

Blaine laughed, as Luke looked affronted and cursing himself that he drive his car. "That is up to the others, sorry man." Blaine told him.

Luke was adamant that he would not be driving with four other people in the car, so that Nick could go 'gallivanting after the girl of his dreams.'

Wes decided that it was best if they just go home, to avoid a fight. Thad agreed to ride with Luke back to Dalton, since Nick and Luke were not too happy to have their sights set on the same girl.

Kurt kissed Blaine goodbye, making him promise to come over the next day and hang out. A few more kisses later, he took off in the direction of the buses.

On the way home, Kurt and Mercedes talked about the high caliber of the boys of Dalton. Finally Kurt had to ask. "Cedes, why didn't you give them your number?"

With a big smile she said, "Hey I figured a little hard to get worked for you, it may work for me too. After all, a boy has to work to get with the hotness that is me."

**AN: The songs used were At Last and Loser Like Me. I couldn't use Get it Right, even though I love the song, since I didn't have Finchel break up there was no reason for her to right it. I couldn't come up with a song to write myself, so I decided to give a solo to Mercedes. I would love to hear her sing it. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: okay this is another not episode fic. Since there was a hiatus after Original Songs I figured a little bit of time had passed. I am making it the week of spring break. I am also making this at least 2 chapters, for the simple fact I wanted to get this one out and I feel more needs to happen in the week and I didn't want to rush it. Please keep the reviews coming, it helps me to know what is working and what isn't. I read each and every one and they all are special. Thank you for the adds and favorites too. Ok I will shut up now. Enjoy.**

Spring break was upon them at last. With Regionals over and Nationals seeming like forever away New Directions was taking a break. Fortunately, Dalton Academy had the same Spring Break as McKinley. Blaine woke up that Sunday morning surprised to hear sound coming from downstairs. He threw on his robe and descended the stairs to find his father sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper.

"When did you get home?" Blaine asked trying to mask his surprise.

"We got in last night around one." Ben Anderson answered not looking up from his paper.

Blaine went and fixed himself a cup of coffee, to sip on while he fixed himself breakfast. He was surprised when his father spoke to him again. "What are your plans for today?"

Blaine did not look up from his eggs he was scrambling. "I'm going to go see Kurt, his glee club won Regionals and I promised him we would celebrate."

"So… you are still going out with that…boy." His father said curtly.

Blaine stifled a laugh, "Yes, I am."

Silence reigned while Blaine ate, and his dad continued thumbing through the paper. As Blaine added the dishes he had used to the dishwasher he asked, "Where's mom?"

"Shopping." Blaine assumed they were back to one word conversations so he left the room to get ready to travel to Lima. He had just gotten out of the shower when the cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and wanted to let it just go to voicemail, but decided it would do no good.

"Hello, Nick what can I help you with?"

"I know you were going to Lima today, can I come with you?" He asked quickly.

"I don't know, I mean…" But before he could finish Nick was talking again.

"I just really want to meet her again, and if I came with you, I wouldn't look completely desperate."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Nick, "Yes, you will, but I am leaving in ten minutes… if you can get here before then, I guess I wouldn't just leave you here."

As Nick broke into a chorus of thank you's and Blaine could hear him scrambling to his car, he warned him, "But I am not babysitting you all day, I am going to Lima to see my boyfriend, my boyfriend I haven't see properly in almost a week… so it will be up to you to keep yourself entertained."

It seemed nothing would damper Nick's excitement though, "Fine, that is great. Thanks I am on my way."

Blaine finished getting dressed and headed downstairs. He glanced at his watch and noticed that nine minutes had passed since speaking with Nick. He went and grabbed two bottles of water and headed to the door. When he opened it he saw Nick's car speeding down his street and hurtling to a stop in front of his house. Nick leapt out of the car and ran to Blaine's panting with a frantic look in his eyes. Seeing Blaine give him a look he panted, "I live like fifteen minutes from here… but I made it."

Blaine shook his head, "You are hopeless."

Nick smiled, "Yeah, I guess I am… it reminds me of you right before regionals."

Blaine blushed and ordered Nick in the car. Before taking off he sent Kurt a text message.

Kurt was just waking up when he heard his phone go off alerting him to a new message. He stretched before retrieving his phone from the nightstand. He read the message:

**Just leaving my house, have a bit of a surprise. Driving, so I can't answer XX Blaine**

Kurt lay in bed for another minute, before rousing Mercedes who had spent the night gossiping. "Cedes, we have two hours before Blaine gets here. Maybe we should get up."

Mercedes just snuggled in deeper to Kurt's bed, "No, we have time. How do you ever get up in the morning, your bed is so comfortable." She moaned.

"Determination to look fabulous at all times," Kurt laughed. "How about I go downstairs, get up some coffee and breakfast, we eat it up here in bed, then get ready. How does that sound?"

"Like you are the perfect man, I swear if you weren't gay I would marry you right now."

Kurt giggled, "We would have the most fabulous babies ever wouldn't we."

Kurt went downstairs and fixed them a pot of coffee and vegetable egg white omelets with whole grain toast. Carole and his Dad were already gone for the day and Finn was still sleep upstairs. Kurt loaded the breakfast on a tray and carefully made his way back upstairs.

By the time Kurt heard the doorbell, Mercedes was just putting on the finishing touches to her makeup. Kurt hurried downstairs, excited to really see his boyfriend. He flung the door open ready to hurl himself in Blaine's arms when he was stopped by the sight of a sheepish boy standing behind Blaine.

"Why did you bring another boy on our date?" Kurt said staring down Blaine.

"You remember Nick? He practically begged me to drive him to Lima. I already told him he is on his own today." Blaine tried to explain to Kurt.

"Well, come on in, I haven't taken Mercedes home yet so…"Kurt began but Nick broke out into a huge smile and intterputed him in his excitement.

"Mercedes is here! Really? Can I see her, talk to her?" Nick was almost jumping up and down in his excitement. Kurt laughed thinking this boy really had it bad.

"I don't know if she is accepting visitors at this time. Let me go upstairs, why don't you boys sit down in the living room." Kurt answered trying to sound serious.

"Can't I come?" Blaine pouted, "Maybe on the way I can get a proper greeting?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and started heading up the stairs. He turned around a moment and added to Nick, "The living room is through that door, someone will be with you in a moment." Giggling he pulled Blaine up to the top of the stairs, where kissed Blaine passionately. When they finally broke apart, Kurt whispered, "I have missed you."

"I've missed you too." Blaine said, as Kurt lead him into his room.

"Mercedes, Blaine is here," Kurt called into the bathroom, as Mercedes made her way into the room. "And he brought a friend" he added once he could see her face.

"And who might this 'friend' be, white boy?" Mercedes asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Nick Duval." Blaine muttered.

"Wait, isn't he one of those boys from last night? Which one was he tall dark and bushy hair, or short white and adorable?" She asked, easily containing her excitement.

"Short, white and adorable." Kurt cut in before Blaine could answer.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, "You think he's adorable?"

"Blaine, please not the point, just using Cedes description."

"Okay, so why is he here?" Mercedes asked.

"He knew I was coming to Lima and wanted a ride, I _think_ he was hoping to see a beautiful diva while in town."

"You have five minutes to tell me what you know about this guy." Mercedes said sitting again on Kurt's bed, ready to listen to about this guy.

"Well, he is a Warbler, one of our Second Tenors. He also plays soccer and is part of the Drama Club. I think his dad is a Doctor and his mom owns a boutique in Westerville. She designs her own clothes, I think. He has an older brother, Elliot and a little sister, Evelyn. He is a nice guy, never one to brag, pretty easy going. I don't know what else to tell you."

Mercedes gave him a hard stare, just daring him to lie as she asked him, "And what exactly did you tell him about me?"

Blaine shrank back from the look Mercedes was giving him, "I told him you were a lot of fun, into fashion and a fiercely loyal friend. And I told him if he wanted to learn more about you, he needed to get to know himself."

"So," Mercedes began, "You said nothing about my staggering good looks?" Mercedes gave him a smile while primping her hair.

"He's not blind, Mercedes, he could see that well enough himself. In fact, he wouldn't quit talking about that the whole way here. He kept going on and on about how gorgeous you are, what a fantastic singer you are, and how much he wants to get to know you. I think he has it bad." Blaine told her in all honesty.

"Well, I guess I could talk to him." She said, trying hard not to betray her indifferent façade.

"Blaine, why don't you go down and get him, I am sure he has suffered enough." Kurt told him.

As soon as Blaine left the room, Kurt turned to his best friend, "So what is your plan today?"

Mercedes quickly filled him in on the thoughts circling in her head, "I think I _may_ let him show me around Lima, and talk to me. If I like what I hear, I _may _give him my number. We will have to just wait and see, but I will me telling you everything once he is on the road again with your stud muffin."

The pair were laughing when Blaine reentered the room followed by a nervous looking Nick. As soon as he walked in he walked towards Mercedes and said in a quiet voice. "Mercedes it is so great to see you again. I had no idea you would be here when I asked Blaine if I could come with him."

"Is that right?" Mercedes asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, I hoped I could run into you somewhere around Lima." He amended shyly, "I thought maybe I could buy you some coffee or lunch and we could talk. Get to know each other better."

With a flirty smile Mercedes then asked, "And how exactly were you going to do this without a car?"

A bright flush crept over Nick's cheeks, "I didn't think that far ahead, actually."

"You can borrow my car if Kurt doesn't mind driving today." Blaine offered.

So it was set that the two couples, or rather the couple and the barely know each other pair, split up for the day with plans to meet at Breadstix for dinner if all went well. Kurt and Blaine waved their friends off then climbed into the Navigator.

"So what do you want to do?" Kurt asked buckling his seatbelt.

Blaine thought for a moment, "We could go see, 'happythankyoumoreplease' I've heard it is really good."

So the couple went to the movie and enjoyed the feel good message. There was no awkwardness like in their last movie, which added to the pleasure. They went by Whole Foods and picked up lunch and headed to a secluded park for a picnic. As they ate they talked more about the movie.

Kurt sighed, "I want to live in New York one day. Maybe study fashion and audition for shows."

"I want to go to Julliard." Blaine smiled, "Study music, audition for shows, maybe sing in some bars."

"have you ever been to New York," Kurt asked.

"Once when I was five, I don't remember much. Only the bustle of the city and how it seemed like all eyes were on me, but no one was watching." Blaine couldn't keep the smile away. "I… I want to experience it again… with you."

"Well I _am_ going in May," Kurt flirted, "Maybe you could join us there."

Leaning in closer to Kurt, so that their noses brushed against one another, "I may have to do that." He gave him one simple kiss, then backed up slightly. "Would it be too much to say that I want to experience all of New York with you?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked his heart beat quickening.

"I mean, next year, after we graduate, packing up and moving to The Big Apple, and living our dreams together." Blaine's heart felt like it was going to explode, after all they hadn't been dating that long, but he knew he loved this boy sitting in front of him. He doesn't know when it really hit him, but he does.

"That sounds…" Kurt hesitates for a moment, making Blaine want to recoil away; almost certain he is going to be rejected. "That sounds… absolutely amazing." Kurt then leans forward and kisses Blaine pouring his emotions into that little bit of contact. As Kurt pulls back words tumble from his lips before he can stop them, "I love you."

There is a moment, so small that Kurt can't even begin to panic yet, before Blaine cups Kurt's face in his hand, "You took the words right out of my mouth, I love you too, Kurt." The space is filled again. As they kiss the fluttery feeling spreads all over their bodies. They are two sweet beautiful boys, hopelessly in love with each other, what could be more beautiful than that.

They lay on the blanket they used for their picnic (Kurt always keeps spare blankets in the back of his car for emergencies and apparently now impromptu picnics) alternating kissing and enjoying the physical company of the other, and resting one lying on their head on the others chest making pictures with the clouds. All too soon, the afternoon has worn out and it is time to head to Breadstix.

As the lovebirds make it into the restaurant they see Nick and Mercedes laughing side by side in a booth. They motion to the hostess that they see their friends then make their way over to them.

"Have a good day?" Blaine asks, still with his stupid smile on his face. (He was in love, and Kurt love him back!)

"It has been fun." Mercedes admitted, "How was your date?"

Kurt, who was restraining his excitement better than Blaine, answered, "Fantastic."

Soon the conversation turned to Mrs. Duval's boutique and the kind of clothes she designed. They quartet talked animatedly until the meal was over and it was time for the Dalton Boys to make their way back to Westerville. They split up for their respective goodbyes.

Kurt and Blaine made plans to meet up tomorrow and spent the rest of their time exchanging sweet kisses before they really had to separate for the time being.

As soon as they got into Kurt's car, he turned to Mercedes. "You have to tell me all about your dat, but before you do I have to tell you something REALLY important." Mercedes gave him a look that told him to continue. "I told Blaine I loved him and he said it back." Kurt's face broke out into an even bigger smile, Mercedes squealed.

"Oh, Boo! That is wonderful. I am so happy for you." She leaned over and pulled him into a hug. "Now my story is going to sound silly though."

Kurt shook his head at her, "No, no. See now that I have told you this, I can listen fully and we can spend the rest of the night talking about your day. If I would have kept it from you, I would have been so distracted I wouldn't have listened and when I told you, it would sound like I was trying to… I don't know, one up you. Now, You have my complete attention. How was it?"

Mercedes smiled, "It was really nice. He was a complete gentleman. We went out for coffee and talked. Did you know, he writes poetry? We talked about everything. He seemed really interested in all that I had to say. Then we went to the movies at the movie grill, we saw Rango. In the middle of the movie he held my hand. Then we walked around the shopping center, talking and window shopping until it was time to meet you."

"Did he ask for your number?" Kurt asked feeling giddy for Mercedes (okay some was for himself as well)

Her smile grew, "He did… and I gave it to him, along with a kiss on the cheek. I tell you that boy better call me ."

"Don't forget there was another young lad who was vying for your attention." Kurt reminded her.

"Oh, I know, but I like Nick, I am not going to play to hard to get. I mean if Luke wants to go to the same trouble, I will give him a chance, I guess. But I am not going to wait around for it."

Blaine had a similar conversation with Nick on the way home. "I really like her, she is funny and smart. I really think we made a connection."

"Did you get her number?"

"Yes, when would it be too early to call her?"

"I don't know, I texted Kurt the night I got his so he would have mine too. You just have to figure it out." Blaine told him with a shrug.

"And how did that work out for you?" Nick asked.

"We're in love." Blaine said simply, then fell silent leaving the two boys to their thoughts.

As Kurt drifted off to sleep that night his last thoughts were of Blaine Anderson, his beautiful hazel eyes, and how much he loved him.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner, things are still busy here. Last night I got caught up doing trivia on Facebook where, I admin a Glee trivia site. That ate up all my writing time. I hope you like it… I was going to make Spring Break 2 chapters but now it is going to be three. I started writing more, But it just felt, to me anyways that there needed to be a break. I hope you agree. Let me know that you think.  
><strong>  
>Tuesday Blaine was ready to make his way to Lima again, as he was heading downstairs he was surprised to find his parents waiting for him. His father looked over at him, Blaine couldn't read his facial expression.<p>

"Where are you off to?" He asked, keeping his eyes on Blaine, not even glancing at his wife.

"I'm going to see Kurt." Blaine offered simply.

"Again?"

"Yes, Dad. We are both on spring break and we want to see as much of each other as possible." Blaine told him, knowing his father wouldn't dare say anything with his mother in the room.

"You are wasting too much gas driving four hours to see this boy." His father told him, "Have you even looked at the price of gas lately?"

"I am well aware of how much gas it takes to get to Lima…" Blaine began, but was cut off again.

"Do you not care how much money you are costing us?" His father said in a voice that made it clear to Blaine that he was trying to hold back the venom.

"Is money really an issue now?" Blaine asked dumbfounded.

"Of course not honey," his mother answered, "but why doesn't Kurt come here?"

"No," Blaine said in a strong voice, "the last time he saw you, Dad called him…" He took a deep breath trying to reign in his emotions. "Kurt has had to deal with a lot of bullies; I don't want him to even worry about that here."

"Blaine, darling, we would not bully him." His mother tried to console him.

"I'm not worried about you, Mom." He replied, purposely choosing his words. "I have to go, if I don't leave now I will be late." With that Blaine walked out the front door, not even giving his father a second glance. If he would have, he would have seen the anger in his father's eyes.

That wasn't the end of the surprises for Blaine, standing next to his car was none other than Luke.

"Anderson." He greeted smoothly.

"What do you need, Luke?"

"Word has it that you took Nick to meet my woman yesterday." He said.

"First of all, I don't think Mercedes is your woman. Secondly, how did you know?" Blaine asked confused.

"Nick told Wes, who told David, who told me. SO why did you take him there?"

Blaine laughed, "He asked, so I drove him to Lima."

"Will you do the same for me?" Luke asked, conversationally.

"No," he saw a mixed look of anger and hurt in Luke's eyes, "I don't want to have to worry about anyone else, but you can follow me to Lima. Nick was just lucky Mercedes was at Kurt's house. But she isn't there anymore so it is up to you to find her, got it?"

"Sure." Luke said, getting into his car, obviously ready to follow Blaine.

Kurt woke up and busied himself trying to get ready to see Blaine. They hadn't made any plans beyond spending time together. Kurt daydreamed about their date yesterday. Going over in his mind, every perfect detail. After dressing, he went downstairs and was surprised to see his dad in the kitchen.

"Dad, what are you still doing home?" Kurt asked.

"I had Carl open this morning, I needed to talk to you." Burt said rubbing his head.

"What's up dad?"

"I'm gonna need you to work the next couple of days. Mine and Carole's 6 month anniversary is tomorrow and I wanted to take her to Chicago, it's a surprise, and I just got confirmed from her boss she would let her off. I need you to keep an eye on the shop for me." Burt told his son.

"Sure dad…" Kurt sighed. "Would it be alright if Blaine came and helped, this was supposed to be our week to actually spend time together."

Burt let out a chuckle, "I don't mind Blaine being at the shop, but don't you let him near those cars unless he knows what he is doing."

Kurt smiled at his dad, "I would never let Blaine tarnish the Hummel reputation for quality service."

Burt hugged his son, "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, no parties you hear."

Kurt nodded and bid his dad farewell.

Blaine pulled up to Kurt's house and noticed that Luke was still following him. He walked back to his car and leaned into the driver's side window. "This is as far as I take you."

"Are you sure she's not here?" Luke asked sounding exasperated.

"Positive, Kurt told me last night that he took her home. Go sit at the Lima Bean, I know she goes there, or go the mall. This town is not that big, I'm sure you will be able to find her if it means that much. To you."

"Hey, what's her last name?" Luke asked, hoping he could look her up.

Blaine laughed, "Jones." He heard Luke curse before he drove away.

Blaine made his way to Kurt's house and the door opened before he could knock. "Who was that?" Kurt asked as way of greeting.

"Luke, he wanted me to bring him here, but I wanted you all to myself so he followed me. I think he wants his equal chance with Mercedes." Blaine said before giving Kurt a kiss.

"I should text Cedes and let her know another Dapper Gentleman is on the lookout for her in Lima." Kurt tried to give a chuckle but it fell short.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine asked as soon as Kurt had sent his text.

"Nothing, really… oh I have to work the rest of the week for Dad, he's taking Carole to Chicago. You can still come and hang out, maybe help me in the shop."

Blaine laughed, "I'm sure I could try, but I may be more of a hindrance than anything."

Kurt gave him a smile, "I can teach you. I have some extra coveralls you can use. It will be fun."

They made their way up to Kurt's room and Blaine looked through the movies trying to pick something to watch. Wanting something fun, he chose 'Mulan'. Kurt popped it in and they settled on Kurt's bed to watch the movie. They sat with their backs against the headboard their shoulders lightly brushing against each other holding hands.

When the credits rolled, they made their way downstairs to make lunch. Kurt made Blaine his favorite Turkey and provolone sandwich and made himself a salad. Kurt asked Blaine about Luke, but halfway through the conversation, Kurt's phone rang. He looked down and saw Mercedes name.

"Hello Beautiful, have you been found?" Kurt said winking at Blaine.

"Kurt, I need your help here, can you please call me back in about two minutes and say that you need me to come over."

"Is it that bad?" Kurt asked looking concerned.

"Not bad, just weird, and boring. And he keeps asking me about Nick."

Kurt decided to point out the flaw in her plan. "If I call you, he will want to come too he knows Blaine is here."

"I'll just pretend you are Rachel, or my dad. I just need a ring. Shit, he's coming." Then the phone went dead.

Kurt looked at Blaine, "It seems as if Mercedes is not enjoying Luke's company as well as she did Nick's. I'm supposed to call her to give her an excuse to leave."

He laughed, "I'm not surprised she didn't click with him, he is a little uptight most of the time. He's not as fun loving as Nick."

Kurt called Mercedes and trying to mimic Rachel said, "As queen of the Glee club, I need you to stop fraternizing with the enemy. Only short dark haired boys are exempt from the ban."

"Is that so?" Mercedes said in a very serious voice. "I suppose that I should come over then and we can discuss that."

"No, that will not be necessary, just get yourself home and think of what you have done."

"Okay, I will be there in ten. Bye" His duty done, he hung up the phone.

The two boys laughed and made their way back up to Kurt's room. They sat and talked on Kurt's bed for a few minutes. Blaine was telling him about Wes and David trying to renovate a bike into a 'broomstick', when he noticed a far off look in Kurt's glistening eyes.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked again.

"Nothing, I just…" Kurt sighed and a tear fell from one of his eyes. "I just.. miss my mom."He shrugged his shoulders at Blaine.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine said taking him in his arms. "I am so sorry."

"She's been gone almost nine years… my god, she has been dead over half my life." A sob wracked Kurt's body.

"Can I ask… I mean…" Apparently, Kurt understood what Blaine could not articulate.

"The anniversary of her death is in a few days and… this time of year is always hard." Kurt told him, trying to calm his tears. "We were coming home from school and a drunk driver t-boned our car. I saw her die. One minute she was smiling, then she was gone."

Blaine tried to sooth his boyfriend, not really sure if he was helping of not. Finally Kurt laid down on the bed, and Blaine spooned in behind him. He softly sang into Kurt's ear, his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist. As he heard Kurt breath even out and deepen, on the verge of sleep, he whispered, "I love you so much Kurt."

Kurt murmured, "I love you too Blaine. Thank you." Then they both drifted off to sleep.

This is how Burt found the boys when he returned home that evening, curled up around each other. Part of him wanted to yell and throw Blaine out of his house. But a larger part of him leaped for joy that his son was so happy, so content. He worried for so long that Kurt would struggle through this world alone. He knew the world could be a harsh place, full of hatred and injustice. He feared Kurt would only see that side of the life and never experience the joys and wonder that it held. Burt heard his wife coming up the stairs. He turned to her and held a finger to his lips, which were turned up in a beautiful smile. As she approached he pointed into the room, and slipped an arm around her waist as they watched the two boys sleeping.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Burt whispered to Carole.

"They really are cute together aren't they?" Carole said hugging her husband.

"Should we wake them?" Burt pondered aloud.

Carole chuckled, "No Finn will be home in a minute I will send him up to 'check on the boys'. Let him do it, I think they will be slightly less embarrassed."

Kurt was dreaming of sitting with his mom in a small café, Blaine beside him. The three of them were chatting and laughing their faces aching with smiles. He hadn't dreamed of his mother in a couple of years, and the image of her face was so perfect, bringing memories to the surface. He was just reaching over to grab her hand when…

"Hey guys, are you ready…Oh god, sorry" Finn brought the two boys out of their sleep.

"Finn what are you…" Kurt began before being overridden by Finn.

"Sorry, dude, I came up to see if maybe you wanted to watch a movie with me and Rachel, but I see that you are busy." Finn said awkwardly.

"We were sleeping Finn," Snapped Kurt, "we weren't _doing_ anything."

"Sorry…" Finn mumbled.

"We'll be down in a minute," Blaine said calmly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

As soon as Finn left the room, Kurt rolled over to face his boyfriend. "Are you feeling better?" Blaine asked him quietly.

Kurt smiled, his smile seemed to light up the room, "A million times, yes. Thank you."

"I really didn't do anything, to be honest I wasn't sure what to do." Blaine said smiling sheepishly.

Kurt kissed him gently, "You were here, and you held me, that was what I needed. I love you."

Blaine stole another kiss before whispering, "I love you more."

Kurt pushed him away, "We are NOT being _that_ couple. Just know that I love you and everything will be grand."

They enjoyed dinner and movies on the couch with Finn and Rachel. None of them knew that Burt and Carole were watching them, reveling in watching their children so happy and in love.

By the time Blaine made it home, it was late. He expected his parents to be asleep but his father was sitting on the couch as if he had been waiting for him.

"It's almost midnight." His father stated as Blaine walked in the door.

"I know; that is the thing that sucks when your boyfriend lives two hours away, even when you leave at a reasonable time, you get home late." Blaine said, trying to be polite.

Ben seemed to seethe, "You just think that you can come and go as you please, is that it?"

Blaine stared at his father for a minute, "I have never had a curfew, mainly because you are never around to enforce it. So I am really not sure what you are mad about here. Is it the lateness of it, or the boyfriendness of it?" Blaine felt his face heat up in anger.

Ben Anderson clenched his jaw in rage trying to suppress the words that wanted to shoot out of his mouth. He tried to remember that if he let the words flow he would lose everything, his wife, the majority of the company, even his son who did matter to him. Instead of spewing the words out, his hand raise and came down across his son's cheek. He stared at the red welt forming where his hand had collided with the shocked boys face. Ben himself was shocked at his actions. Never before had he hit his child. He stared at his hand for a moment, before whispering, "I am so sorry Blaine."

But Blaine would not be silenced. "You hit me! You have been wanting to do that all week haven't you. You have been wanting to beat the gay out of me for a long time right? Well guess what dad, it won't work, the bullies already tried that." He took a deep breath before continuing looking his father straight in the eyes, "You know, before, I would have done anything to make it so I was straight. My life would have been so much easier. I wouldn't have gotten picked on or beaten up at school. I could have played football. I could have done anything I wanted to. You would have actually loved me. But now… I love Kurt. He makes everything I have gone through with school, with you, he has made it worth it. So you can make snide remarks, you can try to keep me from seeing him, you can even hit me, beat me within an inch of my life… I won't care, because I LOVE Kurt. You can't change that, I love him so damn much, that I can't even see straight. You can either be happy for me, or just leave me the fuck alone, I am done trying to please you."

Blaine stood there panting his anger slowly fading as he stared at the shocked face of his father. After a few seconds his father finally spoke, "This is hard for me. I just… I was taught that homosexuality is wrong, it is an abomination. I didn't want that for you, I wanted you to… I wanted my son to live a right and holy life. I… as long as you weren't acting on it, I could delude myself into thinking that everything was fine, that you were still living right. I don't know what to believe anymore. I have never liked questioning my beliefs… God… but now… you are making me question everything I believe in and… honestly Blaine, it scares me. I don't like to ponder the big questions…" His voice trailed off.

"Dad, just think about this; Is love wrong, is it ever wrong to love someone? If not, then why should it matter what type of body the person I love has? If love is a blessing, then how is mine any different that yours?" With that, Blaine went upstairs to his bedroom, leaving his dad to think.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Wow this chapter turned out so different than what I thought it was when I started it. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. You have been amazing with the feedback, please keep it up. **

Wednesday morning, Blaine woke up to find a large hand shaped bruise on his cheek. He remembered his conversation with his father, scared what it might mean for his family. Would his mother really leave her husband? Would his father resort to violence more and more in their relationship? He showered and dressed quickly hoping to make it out of the house before seeing either of his parents. As Blaine crept downstairs the house was silent. Just as he reached the door a voice froze him in place.

"Blaine, I would like to talk to you before you go." His father said evenly.

Blaine turned around, not meeting his father's face and followed him into the living room. Once he was seated his father sat on the coffee table in front of him. Blaine couldn't help think back to Burt during their awkward talk.

"I wanted to tell you again, that I am sorry that I hit you." Ben Anderson said, trying to meet his sons eyes. "I can't believe I did that. But looking back, there is a lot that I am not proud of when it comes to you." Hurt crossed over Blaine's face, and Ben was quick to clarify his point. "No, it's not you, I am not proud of me… I… there is no excuse for the way I have treated you. You are my son, and I love you… I love you so much. I remember when I first saw you. You were this tiny little thing, but you just seemed so much bigger than me, I just knew then that you would be greater than I ever was. And it's true, you are a bigger person than me. You don't live your life by absolutes set down by others. I just… the things you said last night. They broke me… they broke my heart, but they also made me think. Now I don't know about this… Kurt, but I know you. And I am going to try to… to be a man and accept this. I can't promise to be the father you want me to be. But I promise to try."

Blaine sat there speechless. He honestly couldn't believe what his father was saying. He had spent so many years trying to come to an acceptance with his father's denial, with his refusal to understand, that this was something he never thought he would hear coming from his father's mouth.

"Please say something Blaine. I won't blame you it you yell at me or hit me… just please say something." His father said, almost a plea in his voice.

"Why now?" Blaine said, it is the only thing he can think of.

Ben takes a deep breath, "I saw myself losing you. And what you said, it made sense about love being a blessing. I was blessed by you, and I was about to throw it all away… for what? Because of what I was taught. And I started thinking, what had I been taught… that Pluto was a planet… wrong. That it was safe to not wear a seatbelt… wrong. That AIDS was a gay disease… wrong. I have been taught so many things that weren't right, so why am I holding on to this ONE thing. If I was to be honest with myself, I look at you, and I don't see an abomination, I don't see anything wrong… I see my little boy. The same little boy I dreamed all those big dreams for, I just need to make an adjustment to those dreams. So, there is no wife, I can try and imagine it with a…" He took a deep breath again, trying so very hard. "with a husband." Ben tried to smile at his son, but it came out a little sad.

Blaine sighed, "Thanks dad."

"Can we have a father son day?" Ben asked hopefully.

Blaine laughed, knowing that this would be the real test if his father was being honest in his apology. "I can't I promised Kurt I would help him in his father's shop." Ben nodded, but didn't seem angry. "But if you really are trying, you see Kurt's family is out of town, and usually Fridays they have family dinner at their house. Maybe we could have Kurt over for dinner and to stay the night. Separate rooms of course," Blaine added hastily.

"Your mother and I were set to fly out Friday night for Dallas," he saw Blaine's face fall a millimeter. "but we can reschedule our flight." Ben thought for a moment, "Kurt doesn't hate us… does he?" he asked with shame lacing his voice. Ben Anderson was not one who was used to not being liked.

"Kurt… I think he understands. I mean, his father has always tried to be accepting. But I think he understands that for some people it is harder than for others." Ben nodded. "But you did call him… a faggot, and God, I hate that. You really can't blame him if he isn't comfortable around you. But he will try, because he loves me."

Once the plans were finalized Blaine made his way to Lima to Hummel Tire and Lube. He spent the next three days helping Kurt in the shop. They did everything from changing oil, to a rebuilding an engine for a customer who was restoring an old mustang. Blaine marveled at the way Kurt's lithe hands moved with such precision, knowing exactly what to do.

On Friday, while balancing and rotating a set of tires on a Ford Flex, Kurt grinned. "Oh, Mercedes called me last night, she has a date tonight."

Blaine's grin grew, "Really, with Nick?"

"None other than! Apparently they have been talking on the phone the last few nights. So he asked her out for a proper date. He got tickets to see Forum at the Lima playhouse and he is taking her to dinner beforehand. I helped her pick out an outfit on Skype. She is going to knock his socks off!"

Blaine laughed, "I think she already has. He was texting me the other day, trying to get me to give him tips on wooing her. Really he actually used the word wooing. You have to understand, yes, Nick can be a goofball, but usually he tries to act so deep and serious when we are at school. It is nice that this other side is showing more."

As Kurt tightened the last lug nut on the tires, he turned to his boyfriend, "Well, that's it. I talked to Carl he is going to close the shop up so that we can go to my house and get cleaned up before supper. It is almost four now," Kurt then turned and glared at his love, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this, and without proper time to get ready either. I mean, yes I have technically met your parents before, but I am trying to block that incident from my memories. You had just be glad that I love you." Kurt said sternly.

"Every day I am thankful for that fact." Blaine said pulling Kurt into his arms. "And really this is more a test for them than for you. My dad has been almost a different person these last few days but you do know if I had to choose between you and him… it would be you no contest." He kissed Kurt, not caring they were in the middle of an Auto shop in Lima, Ohio.

They sat outside the Anderson House, Kurt a nervous wreck. "Are you sure this outfit is alright?" He asked grabbing Blaine's hand before he could get out of the car.

"You look fantastic, Kurt." He says with a smile.

Kurt frowns, "I should have worn the blue scarf instead, the red makes me look too pale."

"The red scarf is perfect, I bought it for you remember. It makes you look fantastic." Blaine sooths.

Kurt is now whining, "I should have worn a tie instead, they are more conservative. It would have made a better impression."

Blaine catches Kurt's panicked face in his hands, "Kurt, I love you. I don't want you trying to show my parents who you think they want you to be. I fell in love with you, with your scarves and your attitude and everything that makes you unique. I don't want you to be anything else for them. Alright." He plants a slow, loving kiss on Kurt's lips before pulling back waiting for a reply.

Kurt smiles and visibly relaxed. "Alright… I think I'm ready. I love you too Blaine."

Once they make their way inside the house Blaine's parents greet them. "Kurt it's lovely to see you." His mother said shaking Kurt's hand.

"Pleased to properly meet you Mrs. Anderson." Kurt replied politely.

"Please call me Rebecca." His mother says with a smile.

"Kurt," Mr. Anderson begins looking just as nervous, "First let me apologize…"

Kurt cuts him off though, "Please Mr. Anderson, let's forget it ever happened an start off new."

He seems taken back by this but recovers and says, "Thank you, and please call me Ben."

The entire meal Blaine was waiting for the explosion, for the illusion to end, but it never happened. They talked about the shop and working on cars. Ben recounted the summer of trying to rebuild the Chevy. Kurt even regales them with stories of being on the Cheerios. Mrs. Anderson was surprised to learn that Kurt was fluent in French.

"Oh, you must go to Paris, the only thing I didn't like was the language barrier." She said with a fond smile.

"It is a dream of mine, The Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, the shopping! Any traveling really."

"Where have you been?" Mr. Anderson asked trying to stay a part of the conversation.

Kurt thought, "Not many places, we did go to Detriot the summer before my mom died, and we took a bus to Chicago for Nationals with the cheerios. But I have never even been on a plane. But I get to go to New York in a few weeks for Nationals with Glee Club. I am so excited for that. It has always been my dream to live in New York."

"Oh," Mr. Anderson said, "You don't want to stay in Ohio?"

Kurt gave him a sad smile, "No, it hasn't been easy here. Plus I want to perform, or maybe get into fashion. Those have been my big dreams and I can't do that here, not really."

Silence enveloped the table for a minute, before Mr. Anderson spoke again. "I am sure you will love New York."

Conversation flowed well and soon they were eating dessert talking about Dallas and the clients they were meeting there. Blaine was hardly listening, hardly able to believe that Kurt was sitting, in his house, talking to his parents and they were both enjoying it. As Kurt went up the stairs to go to Blaine's room to watch a movie, Ben pulled his son aside.

"I like him," he said plainly. "I still am having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that he is your boyfriend, but he seems like an outstanding young man."

Blaine smiled, in a little bit of a daze, "He really is dad."

"Okay, the rules, door stays open, and he sleeps in the guest room." Blaine turned to walk away, "and Blaine, remember, I am still trying to come to terms with this, so please keep it… decent."

Blaine wanted to be angry at this, but he found he couldn't he knew that his father was trying so hard to change. He had done so much in such a short amount of time. He reminded himself of that, so he nodded and went up the stairs to meet Kurt.

They followed the rules, exchanging only a few chaste kisses during the movie, 'The Lion King'. Blaine walked Kurt to his guest room, and kissed him gently goodnight. He stood there until Kurt closed the door, as he turned around he saw his parents standing at the end of the hall about to make their way to their room. His mother was smiling at him, but his father's face was red. At first Blaine thought, based on past experience that his father was mad, but when he looked closed he noticed that it was more shock and embarrassment. This realization made Blaine's face burn as well. He gave his parents a small wave before retreating across the hall to his room. As he was shutting the door, he heard his mom say, "They are just so cute together, don't you think?"

Blaine paused hoping to catch his father's reply, "I never thought I would see it… Blaine looks… happy." He said.

Blaine shut his door, and lay in bed awake for hours thinking. Thinking about the change he had helped bring about in his father. Thinking about Kurt and how lucky he was to have him. And thinking that yes, he was happy. For once in his life Blaine Anderson was completely and totally happy.

**AN: I know it is kind of short, but this just seemed to be where it needed to end. So what did you think?**


	17. Chapter 17

After spending the morning together Blaine drove Kurt home. "What do you want to do tonight?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Can't, having a sleep over tonight with the girls, didn't I tell you?" Kurt said, giving his boyfriend a sad smile.

"No, but can't I come?" He asked, "My parents leave tonight, you don't want me in that big house all alone" Blaine gave Kurt his best sad puppy face.

"It's girls only," at the look Blaine gave him, "The other boys are going to Puck's for a Call of Duty marathon, the girls are coming to hang out with me. This is generally the divide the group takes, I am an honorary girl because I don't like video games in general."

"But I like you and the girls, I would rather spend time with you."

"Yes, but you see, it would make the whole experience of gushing over my boyfriend a lot more awkward if you are actually there. You could go play the game, or hang out with Wes and David. Maybe call Nick and you can talk about me and Mercedes the same way we are going to talk about you." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"But I want to spend time with _you_" He whined.

"This is what the girls are going to do, we will sit around giving each other facials. I will do all of their makeup, and their hair. Is that really what you want to be doing tonight?" Kurt asked slowly.

"No." Blaine admitted quietly.

"Now the boys are going to blow things up and kill things. They are going to talk about football and Basketball and whatever other sports they can think of. Does that sound like fun to you?"

"Kind of." Blaine whispered.

"Then why don't I call Finn and you can go hang out with them and I will see you in the morning. If you can rouse the boys up by nine I will make you all breakfast." Kurt said planting a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"Fine," Blaine reluctantly agreed, "But I would much rather sneak a little bit of quality alone time with you."

The rest of the drive was spent flirting, by the end Kurt was almost ready to ditch their plans and just keep Blaine all to himself. However, the knowledge that Finn would never be able to keep a secret and the threat of Mercedes possibly killing him drove the thought out of his head, well almost.

Kurt stood in front of his vanity, waxing Rachel's eyebrows. Quinn was sitting on his bed next to Brittany and Santana, all with avocado masks covering their faces. Mercedes and Tina were perched on the coach soaking their feet in footbaths.

"So, Porcelain," Santana's voice cut over Rachel's monologue about her 'perfect' relationship with Finn. "please tell me you have been getting it on with that hot piece of ass you call your boyfriend."

Kurt blushed under the scrutiny of all the girls at this question, "Santana, dear, that is none of your business."

"That means no." Santana surmised.

"So what if Blaine and I are taking things slow. Our relationship is built on more than just the physical." He told her in his best condescending voice.

"Kurt is a great kisser." Brittany announced to the room. When she saw the other girls staring she continued happily. "His lips are really soft and he tastes nice. Although it was a little weird when he asked me what boy's lips taste like. Why did you ask that, you weren't gay then were you."

Kurt couldn't help laugh at his ditzy friend. "Sorry honey, I was never not gay."

"So what does Blaine taste like?" Kurt nearly smudged the wax over Rachel's eyes when he realized that Quinn had asked the question.

Regaining his composure he told them, "Well, he tastes like coffee, with a hint of cinnamon. And… I don't know there is something else I can't quite describe… anyway he tastes wonderful. Thanks for asking."

"Oh, and hey what is this I hear about you setting Mercedes up with one of those prep school guys, what about me?" Santana voice.

"I didn't know you were in the market, what about you and Puck?" Kurt asked.

"Been there done that." Santana quipped.

"Plus he has been chasing after that girl wrestler." Brittany added not noticing the betrayed look on her bestie's face.

The conversation traversed through each of their love lives. Santana was bored with the men of Lima (or so she said) Rachel thought things were fantastic with Finn. Quinn was enjoying the easiness of her relationship with Sam and Tina was as in love with Mike's abs as ever. Brittany talked about how nice Artie was, but showed concern at his lack of response to certain touches. Mercedes regaled them all with details of her and Nick's first official date.

They all crooned over Nick bringing her flowers, and his gentlemanly ways. They laughed when she revealed the way they sang in the car together. Even Santana couldn't help but crack a small smile at some of the story. Kurt enjoyed the night with the girls, talking about boys, fashion, music, and anything they thought of.

Over at Puck's house, Blaine sat awkwardly between Finn and Puck. He was getting his ass kicked in the game, having not played in a while. It was weird for him to hang out with these boys, he had only seen then a few times. He didn't know what topics to bring up, what topics would get him stared at. What he wasn't prepared for was the conversation that did come up.

"Man, I am seriously at my wits end, I have been trying to get with Zizes for the last month and no dice. Have I just lost my game?" Puck said taking his aggression out on the figures on the screen.

"Man, I think we all have that problem," Finn added. Rachel and I have been together for like, forever and she just let me touch her boobs."

Artie laughed, "Speak for yourself, yo. My woman can't get enough of me."

"I don't really have that problem either," Mike interjected, "Asian Fusion all the way."

"Don't worry, Finn, I'm in the same boat as you. At least your girlfriend is not scarred by a memory of a teen pregnancy. I love Quinn, but that is a lot to deal with." Sam said, clapping Finn on the back.

Then Blaine felt all eyes fall on him, well all eyes but Finn's who was decidedly looking anywhere but Blaine. He didn't know what to do, or to say. He hoped that he wouldn't have to actually join in this conversation. Unfortunately he was not that lucky.

"So, Anderson, what about you?" Puck asked, raising his eyebrows at him. "Kurt and you do it yet?"

Blaine felt his face heat up, he felt flushed and awkward. "Um… I don't… I don't really feel comfortable talking about this… I mean…" he stammered.

"That's a yes! Way to go Kurt!" Puck yelled

"Dude! That's my brother!" Finn yelled at the same time Blaine yelped, "No, we haven't, not yet!" The rest of the boys laughed at the reactions of Blaine and Finn.

Puck completely ignored the fact that this line of questioning bothered his best friend and Blaine. "Why not, I mean your both dudes, so why not just get some?"

"I don't think we're ready yet. I mean sex… it's a big step." Blaine mumbled.

"Dude, lay off. I do not want to hear about Kurt and his sex life." Finn shouted hitting Puck in the arm. Then he turned to Blaine, "No offense Blaine."

Blaine managed a smile, "None taken."

The rest of the evening was fairly painless, the conversation turned to the mundane: movies, sports, hot actresses. Blaine was glad he could appreciate the female form from an objective prospective.

The next morning Kurt was in the kitchen cooking whole grain pancakes, eggs, becon and making fresh squeezed orange juice. He was naturally the first one up, knowing that he had a lot to do to feed the group of thirteen teenagers. He was just flipping the first batch of pancakes when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He looked up just in time to see Rachel entering the kitchen.

"Good morning." He greeted, in an obviously chipper mood.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Rachel asked making her way to the coffee pot.

"I had a great night with my girls," he said with a smile, "and I get to see my gorgeously hot boyfriend in the very near future. What isn't there to be happy about?" Rachel seemed to be thinking over something, Kurt could see she was teetering on whether to say something or not. So he decided to help her on her way. "Okay, spill it. What is on Rachel Berry's mind this fine morning?"

"I'm worried about you Kurt. I feel like you have hinged your entire happiness on Blaine and I don't feel it is healthy." She said raising herself to her full height, which wasn't that intimidating.

"And just what makes you say that?" Kurt asked his mood slightly dampened.

Rachel sighed, clearly irritated that he wasn't getting it. "It is the way you talk about him, like all your hopes and dreams rest with him."

"You mean the same way you talk about Finn, the way you talk about the person you love?" Kurt asked starting to get defensive.

"That's the thing, how do you know it is love? He is the only gay guy you know."

"No he's not! And even if he was that is not why I am with him. God Rachel, do you think that this is a relationship of convenience? Because I can tell you it is so convenient to have a boyfriend that lives two hours away, to have to schedule an extra four hours into any plans you make. But you know what, even with all that, we make it work. I love Blaine, because he is an amazing person not because he is the only person who will have me. Although thanks for implying that is the case." Kurt shouted, taking his aggression out on the pancakes.

"That is not what I…" Rachel started.

"You know what, forget it Rachel. I don't really want to hear what you think. I think you should leave." Kurt said turning his back on his friend.

"Kurt…" Rachel tried.

"No, I am not in the mood to discuss it. I want you to get your stuff and go home. I AM going to go back to my good mood, that you have tried valiantly to squash and I am going to enjoy the last day of my break with the man I love." Kurt interjected, still not facing her.

"But Finn…"

Kurt closed his eyes, not wanting to think of the fall out this may bring with his stepbrother. "I will tell him you had to go home, but are looking forward to seeing him later. Just remember though, I wasn't the one attacking YOUR relationship."

Rachel slowly left the room, and Kurt listened to her exit the house. He took a deep breath and tried to get back the happy feeling he had woken up with.

After everyone had been fed, Kurt sent them all on their way, save for Blaine.

"You seem kind of down, what's up?" he asked snaking his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I had a fight with Rachel." Kurt murmured.

"Really? What about?" Blaine asked with his brows furrowed. Kurt explained to him what had happened. "I think she was just trying to look out for you," Blaine began, but caught a warning look from Kurt, "I am not saying that what she said was true. I know it's not. Maybe we need to just spend more time around your friends, so they can see in us what we see in each other."

"Maybe you're right, but I don't get to see you nearly enough, and I don't really want to have to share my time with you." Kurt said snuggling into the warm embrace of his love.

"Me neither…"

Monday at school, Kurt didn't speak to Rachel, he was still too hurt. When she tried to talk to him, he simply walked away without acknowledging her presence. During Glee when Finn smacked her in the face while flailing around trying to dance, Kurt showed no concern for her condition. This earned raised eyebrows from Mercedes, but Kurt slipped away before she could question him.

When Mr. Shue started talking about self acceptance, Kurt only half listened. Yes, he had gone through a stage last year where he wanted to change himself, but it wasn't for him, it was for his father. He had long ago accepted the things about him that made him different. He was excited about the prospect of showcasing that in a number though. But nothing excited him more than doing Gaga again.

If he was to be honest with himself, part of him was worried with Rachel's sudden desire for a nose job. But he also new deep down that she would never go through with it. Barbra Streisand was her idol after all, so it seemed a given that she would see the light, right?

Kurt knew things were getting out of hand when Puck approached him though.

"She wont listen to anyone." He said storming into Kurt's bedroom.

"First of all, knock before you enter Noah. Second, who?" Kurt said with a scowl.

"Rachel, everyone has tried to talk to her out of this nose job thing."

"Why should you care if she wants to hack off her nose?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrows.

Puck, who Kurt was beginning to understand was a real softy under his badass exterior, sat down on Kurt's bed with his head in his hands. "I see it happen all the time. Jewish girls think that because they have a fabulous Jew nose, they need to fix themselves. I hate to see that. I mean most of those girls were hotter before they did it. I always thought Rachel was proud of who she was and of being a Jew, it kind of made me want to be a better Jew."

"Noah Puckerman, do I sense a heart under all that bad boy?" Kurt asked.

"Why hasn't she listened to you? You are always good when it comes to the girls and their problems." He said avoiding Kurt's accusation.

"I haven't talked to her. We had a fight and I am currently not in the mood to join in the lets feed into Rachel's drama band wagon."

Puck eyed Kurt a moment, "What did she do? I mean, it would have to be something serious for you to stand by while she ruins her life."

And that was when it hit Kurt, that even though Rachel seriously misjudged Kurt and Blaine, she was just looking out for him. And if he let Rachel go through with this, HE would officially be the worst friend ever.

"Okay, here's what we do. I need you to round up everyone to meet here in a hour, but your main job is tomorrow, you get Rachel to the North Hills Mall at exactly 6:30. I have a plan."

Blaine was in the middle of Warbler practice when he received a text from Kurt.

**Call me now-K**

**In rehearsal-B**

**I know I need the Warblers help-K**

Blaine raised his hand, Wes quickly acknowledged him.

"I need to make a phone call, Kurt says he needs are help." Blaine said with out preamble.

"What for?" David asked, clearly concerned.

"No idea, that is why I need to call."

Once Kurt explained the situation, Blaine assure him that at least he would help and would try and enlist the other boys as well. When he hung up he explained the plan to his classmates. After much debating it was decided, they could only learn from the experience and it was agreed upon.

This is what found eleven members of New Directions choreographing a number in Kurt's living room. This is what also found the Warblers gathered in the Senior Commons learning a dance over Skype. Neither group had a more fun, or stranger experience.

In glee club the next day, still trying to maintain the front of being mad at Rachel, Kurt stepped forward to present his song of self acceptance.

"You all know me. Most of you," he said adding a small look at Sam, "saw me dealing with my self acceptance last year. I have known since I was five, that I am gay. My dad said he knew when I was three. I never admitted it, out loud anyway, until last year. Mercedes, you reminded me that here, I had twelve other people who would accept me for who I am. And you were right. I am proud that I am gay. I mean it's not easy, I will probably always have to deal with people looking down on me or worse because of it. But now, I wouldn't change it for the world. People can either accept me for who I am and who I love, or they can't. Either way, I am happy." He then nodded to Brad and then started to sing

_I am what I am  
>I am my own special creation.<br>So come take a look,  
>Give me the hook or the ovation.<br>It's my world that I want to take a little pride in,  
>My world, and it's not a place I have to hide in.<br>Life's not worth a damn,  
>'Til you can say, "Hey world, I am what I am."<br>I am what I am,  
>I don't want praise, I don't want pity.<br>I bang my own drum,  
>Some think it's noise, I think it's pretty.<br>And so what, if I love each feather and each spangle,  
>Why not try to see things from a diff'rent angle?<br>Your life is a sham 'til you can shout out loud  
>I am what I am!<br>I am what I am  
>And what I am needs no excuses.<br>I deal my own deck  
>Sometimes the ace, sometimes the deuces.<br>There's one life, and there's no return and no deposit;  
>One life, so it's time to open up your closet.<br>Life's not worth a damn 'til you can say,  
>"Hey world, I am what I am!"<em>

Kurt smiled to his fellow glee clubers, and while he notice Rachel trying to catch his eye, he tried his best to ignore her. Knowing he would have to most impact on her if she didn't speak to him until this even. As soon as Shue dismissed them, Kurt was out the door, he had lots of last minute plans to set in place.

Kurt made sure all the Warbler and New directions were in place. They had also secured several other people each new outside of glee and everything was ready to be set in motion. He just knew this had to work. Kurt saw Puck approaching with Rachel talking about everyone she wouldn't listen to. Kurt cut in, "but you will listen to Barbra Streisand. Thanks puck. I'll take it from here. Nice effort. But only I can lead this barbrarvention. "

Rachel was visably excited and began looking around. "is she here?"

Kurt could hardly believe her. "No this is a mall in Ohio. Look Rachel here's the deal. Do you want to disappoint her?"

"Who?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Barbra"

"Of course not Kurt, she's my idol," Rachel said, trying not to roll her eyes.

Kurt knew Rachel so well. "Okay if you get a nose job then you will be spitting on her legacy, Barbra refused to believe that beauty could only be defined by the blond chiseled faces of Hitchcock's beauties, so she redefined what beauty was and became the biggest female star in the world."

"But what if I can't be like her? Isn't she one in a billion?" Rachel asked, letting her insecurities show. 

"So are you Rachel. And if you let one misguided societal pressure make you change the way you look, then you won't just be letting Barbra down, you'll be letting down all the little girls who are going to look at your beautiful face one day and see themselves. You'll be taking away their inspiration too." Kurt really thought this was true, Rachel would inspire little girls one day. He noticed he hadn't gotten through yet. "I thought you'd be hesitant, which is why I brought you here. Perhaps, if my words don't inspire you song will." He leaned over the rail and motioned to Puck. "Go!"

Then it began, Kurt started off shaking his shoulder. Rachel began laughing thinking Kurt had gone crazy. Down below, Blaine stood behind a speaker, mesmerized by his boyfriend's movements and by his bravery. He was always just so… himself and not afraid to show it.

By the time Kurt had made it to the bottom floor with Rachel, strangers had joined in the dance. Neither of the groups had had more fun ever. Rachel had a smile plastered on her face with a look that clearly said she thought her friends were fabulous and crazy. She tried to join in as much as her swollen nose would allow. By the time the song ended, she gave Kurt a big hug. He gently tapped her nose and told her. "You are lovely the way you are, there is no reason to change Rachel." He told her with a smile.

She pulled him into another hug and whispered in his ear, "I am so sorry about Sunday. I just, I worry about you, and I know that you have a better head on your shoulder than anyone gives you credit for. I trust your judgment Kurt. I am really sorry."

"I understand," Kurt said releasing her. "Blaine and the Warblers helped with this. He is a good guy, but I understand that you don't know him like I do."

The two groups mingled for a while. Kurt noticed Mercedes and Nick sneak off together, also noting the look of hurt that passed over Luke's face at that. Before leaving for the day, Kurt made sure to let the Warblers know they were invited to see their performance the next day.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked just before having to make the trek back to Westerville.

"Of course. We are proud of this number, it will be better to have an audience." Kurt said with a smile.

"But isn't it a little personal. I mean you will all be literally wearing your insecurities." Blaine was almost blushing at the thought. He could think numerous insecurities to list on a shirt. He wasn't sure he would like strangers seeing that though.

"But it is also what we want to embrace about ourselves, or what we HAVE embraced with ourselves. We are a strange group. We like that we are all different. It is what we like best about each other, some of us just needed a reminder that it is what we like best about ourselves." Blaine was amazed by the openness of the group. It made him wish he had found a group like this at his old school. Maybe then he wouldn't have felt there was not route but escape for him.

In the parking lot, Kurt gave Blaine a thorough goodbye, before sending him on his way with the rest of his friends. Just as Kurt was about to get into his Navigator, he was surprised by a tap on his shoulder.

"Give me a ride?" Santana asked with surprisingly little animosity in her voice.

"Um.. sure, hope in." Kurt replied, unsure of why she would ask him.

After driving for a few minutes in silence, Kurt asked, "Is there any particular reason you wanted to ride with me?"

"Okay, look, I don't like talking about my feelings, but… and this doesn't leave this car, understood." Kurt nodded, he wasn't really afraid of Santana, but knew better than to show her that. "Ok, here is the deal Hummel, how did you know you were… gay?"

"Well, um… I guess because I always only drawn to girls as friends. I knew that I liked boys. It wasn't that complicated for me. I mean I was really young when I figured it out, I don't really remember."

Santana's scowl deepened, "Okay, but you made out with Brittany, how was that different than say macking with Blaine?"

Kurt sighed, "With Brittany, I was just going through the motions, I didn't really feel anything, it was… I mean it was nice I guess, but there was no thrill or spark. But with Blaine, it is just so much. Just kissing him wants me to do more, not because it is what is expected but because I want to. Why are you asking me?" When Santana maintained her stony silence he asked gently, "Santana, do you think you might be gay?"

"I don't like labels." She said, clearly not in the mood to elaborate.

"Just know, that only you truly know who you are attracted to and that it's okay either way." Kurt paused trying to choose his words carefully, knowing that a wrong step may earn him an enemy for life. "I see the way you look at Brittany, and I see the way she looks at you. Just… I know you know this, but Brittany is easily confused. She likes Artie because he makes her feel special, he is always nice to her. It will be hard for her to let that go. He is the only guy who seems to respect her. Hey even I used her trying to get closer to my dad. Just be patient with her okay."

He half expected Santana to start screaming at him in Spanish but she just nodded her head, and directed him to her house.

Blaine and the rest of the Warblers made their way into the auditorium of McKinley High. While the rest of the group was excited to see the New Directions perform again, mainly hoping for some tips for next year. None were as excited as Blaine and Nick. Nick and Mercedes talked on the phone every night, forging a good tentative relationship. They even had plans for that evening. Blaine was excited to see Kurt sing again, to see him in his element. They saw Mr. Shuester peek his head through the curtain, ascertaining that their audience had arrived.

A few minutes later, Kurt stood in front of the stage in a red plaid jacket with his hair spike up. Blaine was taken aback by just how hot he looked. When Kurt's mouth opened with the first lines of the song, Blaine's breath held in his throat. A smile erupted on Blaine's face when he read the words on his shirt. 'likes boys', that was perfect. The Warblers were amazed that the number was put together in a matter of days, they also were surprised by the boldness their costumes. Blaine had to wonder about Santana's shirt though, he had always thought she was Latina, he made a mental note to ask Kurt about that later. When the number ended, with even the two adults dancing, the Dalton boys stood a cheered.

Blaine rushed to the stage and engulfed Kurt in a tight embrace. "I am so glad you were born this way." He whispered against Kurt's lips before pressing them together. When they pulled back Kurt smiled, "Me too!"


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I realized right after I posted the last chapter, that I totally skipped over Night of Neglect. I decided to just leave it the way I wrote it because of two reasons. 1. I already had 2 extra chapters in there. 2. I didn't want to mess up the flow of the story. Sorry about that, I was just so excited to get to Born This Way. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and the adds. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

In the world of Kurt and Blaine, there was true happiness. Their weekend while uneventful, brought smiles to the faces of the two young men just thinking about it. They had lazed around, talking and watching movies. Working at the shop at the last minute had earned Kurt two work free weekends in a row. Blaine sat and watched Kurt cook. Kurt sat and watched Blaine play guitar.

It was uneventful, that is, until Sunday night. Wes had called Blaine early Sunday morning, explaining the Warblers were having a last minute rehearsal to prepare for a party the faculty was throwing for the dean. Blaine was not pleased to have his weekend cut short of his time with Kurt. After a bit of grumbling on his part, Wes enthusiastically invited Kurt to come along, saying that an outsider's eye may be just the thing they needed to up their performance.

This is how Kurt found himself once again in the beautiful halls of Dalton, late on a Sunday afternoon. "This place almost seems like a dream." Kurt mused.

A smile played on Blaine's face as he walked hand in hand with his boyfriend, leading him to Warbler's hall and the rehearsal. "What do you mean?"

Kurt crooked his head, "It's just so beautiful here, and you say everyone is accepting. It seems almost too good to be true."

Blaine squeezed his hand, "I think you would like it here."

A contemplative look stole across Kurt's face, "I'm not so sure," seeing the confused almost hurt look on his boyfriend's face, he hurried to explain. "it would be nice to walk like this between classes and not have to fear for what reactions it may bring, I like the freedom I have at McKinley. Don't get me wrong, it is hard there, but I know I can be myself. I mean, could you imagine me dressed in a uniform every day." Blaine smiles at this. "I like to express myself in ways I doubt would be smiled upon here. There have been days I have brought six or more outfits to school, and not just because I thought I would be slushied, but because my mood was so all over the place. I once wore a corset to second period, because I felt that Mrs. Roberts' English class was stifling my creativity. It was my own silent protest."

Blaine looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes, "I never knew your clothes were so important to you that way."

"They aren't always, but I choose my clothes with care and not just for brand, or their fasionability, but of how they can speak for me, especially in a place where I can't always speak my mind. Plus at McKinley I feel I am being prepared for the real world. Unfortunately, the world doesn't have a no bulling policy. I have to believe that my time there will make me stronger so I can face the world better."

Blaine's face dropped a bit, "Do you really feel that way?"

"Yes," Kurt replied with a sad smile.

"I ran away from my old school. I needed this place. I need the policy, I was a real mess before I left." Blaine whispered.

"I want you to understand something. It wasn't that long ago that I would have killed for the chance to come here. The bullying was really getting to me and I had a hard time really standing up for myself." Kurt told him truthfully.

"What happened? What changed?"

"You," Kurt smiled, "You were part of it anyway. The day before I met you, I realized I did have people willing to help, willing to listen. But I was still scared, I couldn't count on them being around to protect me all the time. And then Karofsky had you pined against that door, and I just stood up to him. I had only really done that once before, when they were threatening Tina. It made me think, if I can be brave enough to stand up for other people, I should be brave enough to stand up for myself."

Blaine hung his head a bit, but Kurt continued, "You've done that too. When your dad insulted me, I think you are braver than you give yourself credit for." Kurt kissed Blaine gently on the lips.

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine whispered as he pulled away. He then noticed they were standing right outside the hall, Wes and David were silently laughing at the love struck look on Blaine's face.

Rehersal went well, Kurt giving a few notes. After running through each number twice, Wes declared the rehearsal over and offered to buy the group pizza. Nick walked up to Kurt as the group broke up into groups talking animatedly with each other.

"Hey Kurt, how's it going?" He said shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

"Great and how are you?" Kurt offered back politely.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt nodded, "Has Mercedes said anything about me?"

Kurt tried to hide the giggle bubbling in the back of his throat. "I'm sorry Nick, I can't indulge anything said to me, there is the best friend's code of silence after all." Nick's face fell slightly, "But I can tell you that if you continue the way you have been, you should be doing just fine."

To his surprise Nick threw his arms around Kurt giving him a tight(and a little bouncy) hug. "Thank YOU!" Nick enthused. Kurt slowly patted Nick on his back, feeling a little awkward and hoping he would be released soon.

"I thought you had your eyes on Mercedes, what are you doing groping my boyfriend?" Blaine said with a laugh as he returned from the bathroom.

Nick blushed and released Kurt from his hold. "Sorry… I just… he's her best friend and… do you really think she may like me?" he stammered.

"There is a distinct possibility." Kurt said.

They talked with Nick for a while, then moved over to talk to Wes and David. Blaine was excited to have Kurt here with his friends. Their chat ranged over many topics and the four of them were laughing brightly when Wes' phone rang informing them their pizza was there.

"We'll get it." Blaine offered, taking Kurt's hand and a wad of cash to tip the deliveryman.

Kurt walked with Blaine, flirting and exchanging small kisses, as they made their way to the front door of the school. They were not prepared to see a familiar face looking back at them with his smile faltering.

"Sam?" Kurt questioned, "What are you doing here?" Seeing the awkward look in his eyes, Kurt took the tip from Blaine handing him the pizzas and telling him he would be up in a minute with the rest. Blaine knew not to question Kurt about anything yet, so he took most of the pizzas up to the rehearsal hall.

Once Blaine was out of sight he looked Sam in the eyes, "What are you doing here? I didn't know you had a job?"

Almost like a dam had broke, Sam started spilling everything, how his dad had lost his job, his family had lost their house and been forced to move to a hotel, and how the five of them now slept in one room.

Kurt put a tentative hand over Sam's as they sat on the front steps of Dalton. "Hey, if you need anything, you know everyone from New Directions will be there for you. I mean look at all we went through for Rachel last week." He said quietly.

"No," Sam said forcefully, "I don't want charity. I shouldn't have even told you. It's just so hard, most of my clothes are getting worn out and I have been scrambling to find work and people to watch Stacey and Stevie. I had to take a freaking job two hours from my Lima. Quinn is watching my little brother and sister right now. Just please don't tell anyone."

"Hey, I have some clothes that you can have," seeing Sam about to protest he clarified, "it is stuff I was going to get rid of anyway. I would rather you had them. And Blaine and I can watch the kids anytime Quinn can't. Please let me help. You have been so great watching out for me it's the least I can do."

Sam still looked like he was going to resist. "Don't think of it as charity, it's more like payback. You helped save me from jock and I helped save you from your wardrobe and the responsibility of your siblings for a few hours."

Sam slowly nodded. "Thanks Kurt. I have to get back I can't get fired from this job." He tried to resist when Kurt handed him the tip money. "No man, I can't there is fifty bucks here."

Kurt smiled at him kindly, "You would have gotten it anyway if anyone else brought it down. This was the tip money we were given. You earned this."

Sam took the money and waved at Kurt as he made his way to this car. Kurt stood and grabbed the remaining pizzas and found his way back to the party. While everyone was munching on pizza, Kurt quietly filled Blaine in on what happened. He was insistent on helping in any way he could as well. He also said he would talk to his parents about openings in their company as soon as they returned from their latest trip to L.A.

Monday while Kurt was walking through the halls someone shoved a piece of paper in his hand. The title read, 'What former Cheerleader is Shacking Up in Motels?" the article went on the say an ex-cheerio was seen leaving a hotel room late at night. And how hearts would be broken. Kurt balled up the paper and threw it in the nearest trashcan.

He heard Finn and Rachel whispering about the article near his locker, and just wanted to scream the truth at them. When they approached him and tried to ask him what he thought he snapped at them to mind their own business.

In Glee the rumor mill was in full force, apparently Brittany had gotten on the internet and inferred that Santana was gay. Kurt almost felt his heart break for both the girls, as Brittany hadn't known how her comment had been taken that way, or he thought, how close to the mark it really was. Santana had yelled at her, a rare occurrence. Mr. Shue decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to sing songs from Fleetwood Mac. Kurt wanted to point out that this year, they glee club had been pretty stable as far as relationships went, but he knew Shue wouldn't listen as he just wanted an excuse to do the music.

Once school was over, Kurt rushed home to go through his boxes of extra clothes, sorting through to find things he thought would fit Sam. He made sure to give him all of his 'Mellencamp' clothes and well as some of his more subtle items he thought Sam might actually wear. There wasn't a lot, but there was enough. As he sorted through the clothes he chatted with Blaine on the phone.

Kurt made his way to the motel where Sam was staying. He hefted the box into his arms and went to the room. His hands were full so he lightly kicked at the door to alert Sam to his presence. However, the door was opened by a cute little blond girl. "Oh, you must be Stacy, I'm Kurt a friend of your brothers, but you really shouldn't open the door…"

He then heard Sam yelling as he came closer, "Stacy, how many times do I have to tell you, you never open that door, it's not safe." Sam didn't sound mad, just worried. When he made it to the door he turned to Kurt, "Sorry about that I ran to the bathroom for a minute. Here let me take that."

He then took the box from Kurt and invited him in for a while. Kurt sat on one of the beds brushing Stacy's hair while he talked to all of the Evans' children. Pretty soon Stacy and Stevie were asleep beside Kurt.

Sam turned to him,"Thanks again Kurt. It really means a lot. And thanks for coming and acting like everything is normal, I mean we haven't ever really talked before, but it's been nice."

Kurt gave him an understanding smile, "I know what it's like just wanting a little bit of normalcy. When my dad was in the hospital, that was right before you joined glee, sometimes I just wanted people to stop looking at me like my world was ending. I mean it already felt like it was, but sometimes, I just wanted my friends just to be there. So I understand. Plus, you are a good guy, you wouldn't quit our duet just because Finn tried to talk you into it. That says a lot about your character."

"It just seemed stupid to me to worry about that. I didn't see the point." Sam said with a shrug.

"I know, and that's what I mean. To you I wasn't just the weird gay kid, I was just Kurt. So why should you be the kid who's parents are having a hard time, when you can just be Sam. Oh shoot, I have to go. I promised Blaine we would have a skype date in fifteen minutes." He got up and Sam Walked him to the door.

Once they were outside, Sam turned to him and said, "Thanks again Kurt, you really are a great friend." And to Kurt's surprised, Sam hugged him. Kurt held him for a moment, before releasing him and running his hand reassuringly down the other boys arm. He didn't hear the click of a shutter going off.

Rachel assaulted him the next day, asking him questions about Sam. He deflected the questions easily he thought, but his stomach twisted in knots knowing that Rachel was interested in Sam and had noticed Sam was wearing one of his jackets.

What Kurt didn't know is that Finn was on the phone with David. They had exchanged numbers at the Barbravention. "Dude, it's Finn. I need to ask you a question." He hissed into his phone after Glee that day.

"Sure, what can I help you with?" David said amicably.

"If you thought one of your friends was cheating on one of my friends, what would you do?"

David was taken aback by this question and it also concerned him, "I don't know. I mean I think if someone is being cheated on they have a right to know. But I would have to be 100% sure."

Finn sounded angry, "Oh I'm sure. I saw them coming out of the room myself."

David was angry then, he wasn't sure at this point which of his friends was being made a fool of, but he didn't like it. Blaine was so happy with Kurt and Nick had fallen pretty hard for Mercedes. His blood was practically boiling. "What are you talking about?"

"Crap I have to go, Sam is coming, he can't hear that I know" and then the line was dead. David had a suspicion that Sam was cheating with either Kurt or Mercedes. Just the little bit of time he had spent with Sam, David assumed he was straight. This meant that he was about to have to break Nick's heart.

Wednesday at after Glee, Finn approached Quinn. "I need to talk to you."

She walked with him and he told her about seeing Kurt and Sam together. "I don't think you saw what you thought you saw." She said cooly. "What were you doing there in the first place?"

"I was worried about you. I was hoping that you weren't being pressured into anything. A couple of weeks ago Sam was talking about how it was hard having a girlfriend who was pregnant and scared of sex…"

"Listen, you need to stay out of mine and Sam's business." She yelled and stormed off. Finding Sam in the parking lot, he got an earful about what Finn had said.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that it is a lot of pressure, when you know that your girl friend has been through so much, I want to make sure that I never make you feel pressured in anyway. It's not always easy to be a gentleman, but I feel like I need to try twice as hard, because you know first hand what can happen if I am not."

Quinn leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You don't have to try so hard, you are a gentleman and I have never felt pressured by you. I know how to say no, so just don't worry about it, okay?" She kissed him gently and then smiled and walked off.

David called Nick over after Warblers' practice that afternoon and told him that he had it on good authority that Mercedes was seeing someone else. Poor Nick walked to his car dejected, turning his phone off. No one saw him the next day.

Things were getting progressively out of hand, Artie yelled at Brittany about her girl time with Santana. The lowest blow was when he called her stupid, sending her off in tears. Kurt watched as she ran straight into Santana's waiting arms.

Thursday, things were coming to a head. In Glee club, Santana was the only one to complete the assignment for Shue.

Her introduction was simple. "This is for you Brit, and I mean every word of it." She then sang so beautifully:

_For you, there'll be no more crying,  
>For you, the sun will be shining,<br>And I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's alright, I know it's right<em>

_To you, I'll give the world  
>to you, I'll never be cold<br>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's alright, I know it's right.<em>

_And the songbirds are singing,  
>Like they know the score,<br>And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
>Like never before.<em>

_And I wish you all the love in the world,  
>But most of all, I wish it from myself.<em>

_And the songbirds keep singing,  
>Like they know the score,<br>And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
>Like never before, like never before.<em>

Most of the Glee club was shocked by the sentiment of the song and the tears in Santana's eyes. Once the song was ended, Brittany was in Santana's arms. They heard hear whisper a thank you and the pair sat down with linked pinkies. Kurt looked over at Artie, he expected him to look mad, but he merely looked resigned and sad.

Just then the door of the choir room burst open. Nick stood there looking disheveled. Mercedes stood up "Nick, what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you just tell me? Why did I have to find out from David?" He looked so sad, so hurt.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Mercedes said in confusion.

"David said you were cheating on me with Sam."

Before Mercedes could even come up with an answer, Finn said loudly, "No she's not, Kurt is cheating with Sam."

Nick, Mercedes, Kurt and Sam all yelled, 'What' at once. Kurt continued his question, "And how would David know about this supposed sordid love affair?"

"I called him, I wanted to know if I should tell Blaine, but before I could really ask, I had to hang up. Blaine has a right to know Kurt, I thought you were better than that, I thought you loved Blaine." Finn yelled at his little brother.

"I do, that is why I am not cheating on him, I would never cheat of him."

Kurt was surprised Mr. Shuester wasn't putting a stop to this. He wanted this madness to end. It was ridiculous that these rumors had gotten so out of hand. But Shue just sat there stunned by the state of his Glee club.

"I have pictures!" Finn yelled.

"It's not what you think Finn…"Kurt began.

Sam cut him off, "Kurt was helping me out. I live there okay. We lost our house. I really didn't want the world to know, but thanks to you guys not just keeping your noses in your own business, now everyone knows." He then stormed out of the room.

Kurt left to, followed by Mercedes, Nick and Quinn. Nick apologizing to Mercedes about his believing David.

"You were really that upset? I mean, I'm not really your girlfriend, am I?"she asked.

Nick blushed, "I want you to be, and it broke my heart thinking that you didn't like me."

They hugged, and left together arm in arm.

Kurt and Quinn hugged each other and went their separate ways.

That night while on the phone with Blaine he explained everything to him. "Yeah it was a big stupid mess. I mean things are turning out alright I guess. Finn and Rachel went to apologize to Sam. Quinn told them he pawned his guitar and we bought it back for him. We are just going to be there for him. Tomorrow we are singing 'Don't Stop' for him. You know it seems like forever since we have had this much drama."

**AN: To be honest I don't know how I feel about this chapter. This was the hardest one for me to write and put my own spin on. **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Here is Prom Queen. Thank you for all the reviews. Each one means so much to me. I love to here exactly what you like or don't. Thank you for all the adds too, I love that more people are reading this story still. **

Friday found Blaine at another Family dinner with the Hummels. He could never get enough of the loving supportive atmosphere in their home. Whether it be Blaine and Kurt just being themselves, or Finn with whatever goofiness he had going on, Burt and Carole openly supported and loved their children, including Blaine. While his home life was better than it was, his father trying his best, he was still left to his own devices most of the time. Ben and Rebecca flew straight from L.A. to Honolulu; from there they were flying to Australia, so being with a family made him feel so much better.

Once dinner was finished, Kurt took his hand and lead him outside. "How about we go out for dessert?" he asked looking shyly at his boyfriend. Blaine hadn't seen this look in a while from this boy, and it made his heart race, he just looked so coy.

They arrived at Breadstix, after the dinner rush had ended and were seated fairly quickly. After the waitress brought their drink and took their order, Kurt's heart was pounding so hard in his chest. He was nervous and excited.

"Give me your hand." He tells Blaine, trying to keep his voice steady. Blaine placed his hand lovingly in his boyfriends. As soon as Kurt grasp it, he looked Blaine deeply in his eyes. "Blaine Anderson," he said preparing himself for every possible reaction to his question, "Will you… go to prom with me?"

Blaine sat there, waffling between excitement and fear. He really wanted to do this for his boyfriend, with his boyfriend, but he couldn't shake the memory of the last dance he tried to attend. "Kurt…" that is all that comes out of his mouth, he has so much to say and he can see hurt cross through his boyfriends eyes, but nothing else will come out.

"You… don't want to go to prom with me?" Kurt says and the hurt is clearly evident in his voice.

"It's not that, it's just… I never told you what happened at my old school, the real reason I left." Blaine pauses, trying to decide how much he wants to divulge. It's not that he doesn't trust Kurt, or want to share everything with Kurt, he just doesn't want to have to relive it. But Kurt is waiting there, ready to listen, wanting to hear what could keep Blaine away from such a romantic night with him.

"Right after I came out, there was a Sadie Hawkins dance. I asked one of my friends who was also out, to go with me. I mean we were just friends, but we both really wanted to go. Everything was going great and we had a great time." He takes another deep breath trying to stead himself. "But then while we were waiting for his dad to pick us up. These three guys, they were seniors, on the football team, they beat the crap out of us. Daniel was in a coma for three days. I was pretty messed up too, broke three ribs, one of them punctured my lung. They broke my wrist and my ankle. The whole time they were screaming things at us, I just… I don't know if I can Kurt."

Kurt could feel the tears stinging the corner of his eyes, but tried to hold them in. "I am so sorry, we don't have to go if you don't want to. We can go to a play or a movie anything you want. I understand."

Blaine was getting angry with himself, Kurt deals with the people at his school every day, he feels like such a coward.

"I _want_ to go with you Kurt, I just… I'm scared." Silence hung over the two of them as the waitress laid their cheesecake in front of them.

Once the waitress was gone Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, and opened his mouth to speak, but Blaine cut him off. "You know what, I am tired of running away. I am tired of letting my fear dictate how I live my life. I want you to be honest with me, is prom, is it something that is important to you?"

Kurt lowered his head so he was speaking more to the table, "It is something I thought I would never have. I had given up hope of dancing with a boy, let alone my boyfriend at my prom. I didn't think there was any way I could find someone as proud and as wonderful as you are while I was still in high school. You are more important to me than a dance with fabulously tack decorations."

"Kurt Hummel, I would be delighted to accompany you to prom." Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt looked up into his boyfriends face and such joy and excitement shown in his beautifully expressive eyes. "I just need you to help me be brave."

Kurt kissed Blaine's hand over the table and told him, "Just remember, there is nothing they can do to us to touch us, or what we have. I love you."

"God, I love you too Kurt." Blaine said, hardly able to believe the extrodinary boy sitting across from them.

They ate their dessert talking about prom, what they would wear, what they would do, flowers, and wondering what band Figgins would hire.

Monday, Blaine kept getting distracted at school, half the time he was freaking out over his prom plans, and the other half he was freaking out over going to prom all together. Wes and David noticed Blaine's distressed state, it was hard to miss it, especially when he sat in their English class instead of Biology.

They excused themselves from class(it is great being a rock star in High School) and escorted Blaine into the empty Warblers hall.

"Okay, spill it, what is up with you?" David said placing Blaine on a couch between the two upperclassmen.

"Kurt asked me to prom, and I just don't want him to be hurt, And should I rent a limo, what kind of tux should I rent, because you know Kurt is going to look great. And what if the bullies start something. Should I buy him a boutonniere or should we buy them together so they match. What will I do if someone does somethi…" Blaine rambled before Wes clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Breath." He said before removing his hand. "Why are you freaking out so much? Everything will be fine I'm sure."

Blaine hung his head, "How do you know? It is not unheard of for gay guys to be beaten for this kind of thing."

David clapped Blaine on the back, "But you aren't really going to be alone, the New Directions will be there, and so will Nick. They won't stand around and watch you get hurt. And you won't let anything happen to Kurt. Kurt won't let anything happen to you. You have just got to focus on the other parts of your rant."

So the three of them came up with a plan for prom night, and Blaine started really getting excited for the night.

In Glee that day Kurt had mixed feelings about performing at prom. A large part of him wanted to just dance the night away and have fun, but he also couldn't resist performing either. They brainstormed about ideas for songs to perform, and even a few to have played when they were taking breaks.

Once Glee club was over the girls cornered Kurt, practically begging him to take them dress shopping the next day after school. He agreed and then rushed out the door. He had a lot to do before Saturday and he needed to go to the fabric store before he did anything else.

Kurt knew just what he wanted to do, with all of the fuss over the recent Royal wedding, Kurt knew just what would be trending in the fashion world. Since they were an old staple in formal wear, he knew that he wouldn't look dated when he looked back at his prom pictures. He just needed to put his own Kurt Hummel twist on everything.

He searched through the rows and rows of bolts of fabric, selecting just the right materials for each piece, even the lining had to be perfect. Kurt was in his element, looking at material and seeing it's potential instead of just a piece of cloth. The accents took even more time to decide on but in the end, he knew he had more than enough to work with. He just needed to run home and get started sketching and planning the ultimate outfit of his teenage life.

That night when Blaine called Kurt, he sounded busy and distracted. Blaine kept the conversation short and just told Kurt he would organize everything before prom, if Kurt would pick out the flowers. Kurt was ecstatic at the idea.

Prom shopping was brilliant with the girls, somehow Lauren Zizes, who had agreed to go with Puck, was there too.

"It's too bad you don't have a date, Kurt." Lauren said after he had helped her pick out a beautiful navy blue dress.

"I do have a dad, thank you very much." He told her, trying hard not to dislike her for her assumption.

"Oh really? Who?" She asked sounding doubtful.

Kurt looked at her trying to decide if it was prejudice or if she just didn't know much about Kurt. He decided it was probably the latter, "My boyfriend, his name is Blaine and he goes to a private school."

"Yeah, he's hot." Tina said, then giggled when everyone looked at her. "What?" she continued, "He is. I think Kurt and Blaine are the sexiest couple ever."

Kurt blushed a deep crimson that matched the dress Santana just appeared in. "Absolutely stunning." He told Santana, "Red is a really great color for you. And who is your lucky date?" He asked admiring Santana's dress.

"Me." Brittany said almost skipping out in a short green poufy dress that on anyone else would have looked absurd, but just seemed to fit Brit's personality.

"Really?" Kurt squeaked. "that is epic, just like that dress Brittany. And the red underskirt just matches Santana's dress. I approve."

Santana threw him a threatening look that turned into a thankful smile as he continued to beam between her and Brittany.

Soon he had all of the girls situated with their prom look, not letting any of them leave with something that wasn't absolutely perfect and a perfect match for them. "Well I must be off, I have my own outfit to work on." He told the group as he grabbed his bag.

"Oh, what are you wearing?" Mercedes asked.

"Sorry, top secret, but I can guarantee that I will be the best dressed guy in Lima Saturday night." He told them with a smile.

"You always are, Kurt." Rachel told him.

Blaine booked the Limo, and made reservations at the new Sushi restaurant outside of Lima. Kurt had texted him earlier, telling him he might be able to get him a discount for his tux, from a friend of his dad's so he was going to see about that tomorrow. With all of the planning, Blaine really began to get excited about the silly romantic night that was Junior Prom.

Kurt sat in his room with his sewing machine and craft table out, working diligently on his outfit. He carefully constructed the jacket, making sure each seam and hem was perfect. He knew this was going to be the hardest part to sew. By the time he was ready to add the accents, Kurt was please with his work. He had worked so meticulously that it looked like it had been bought at a high end boutique. Kurt himself wanted to search it for its label.

As he began on the bottom, he had to construct a pleating board to make sure every line was perfect. Hours he spent tucking ,ironing and pinning until he was finally ready to start on each seam. As midnight rolled around, he was almost finished with his whole prom ensemble. He couldn't wait to show Blaine, Finn and his parents what he had done the next day. As he drifted off to sleep he tried to think about what he could sing at the prom himself. Just before sleep overtook him a melody began to flow through his brain.

Wednesday, they last day the boys would be seeing each other before the big night came in a flurry of activity. Kurt proposed his song to Shue that day, and asked if Blaine could sing a song as well. Shue was excited about the boy's choices. Kurt assured Mr. Shuester that Bliane would have no problem with his song, and was planning on picking Kurt up form Glee so that he could rehearse with the band if he needed to.

Kurt made sure to swear the glee club to secrecy over his own song, and arrange with Noah and Finn to back him up on guitar and the drums before Blaine could get there. He wanted his number to be a surprise for his boyfriend.

Kurt sat with Mercedes watching Blaine run through "I Won't Teach Your Boyfriend to Dance" with the bad. Kurt couldn't help but smile at how goofy yet sexy and entrancing his boyfriend looked giving the song his all. Mr. Shue was enthusiastic at the performance as was Mercedes. Kurt just beamed at his amazing boyfriend.

"What are you singing?" Blaine asked as they walked out to his car.

"Oh, you'll see, but come on I want to show you my outfit. I can't wait until you see it, I mean it isn't finished yet, but it is amazing if I do say so myself."

"Did you get it from your dad's friend?" Blaine asked opening Kurt's door.

"No silly," Kurt said sliding into his seat, "I designed and sew the whole thing myself."

Once they made it home Kurt hurried up to his room to change, leaving Blaine in the living room with his dad and Finn. He gave himself one final look before almost bouncing down the stairs. He heard his father saying something about half off their tuxedos before stepping into the door frame.

"Well I don't need half of my outfit." He said spinning around to show it off from all angles.

"Why because you are already missing half?" Burt said with a chuckle.

"I like it." Finn added , "It's like gay Braveheart."

While this wasn't exactly the look Kurt was going for the complement coming from Finn meant a lot to him. But then his dad started talking about it being over the top and only doing it for attention. While Kurt knew Burt loved and supported him, he also knew that his father didn't understand just what fashion really meant to him.

"Well, what do you think Blaine?" He asked.

"While I think it may be a little risky, I think that it is perfect." Blaine said with a smile plastered on his face. Kurt searched his face looking for a hint of disapproval, or fear lurking behind his hazel eyes but only found pride.

"Thank you." Kurt said, wanting to say so much more. Wanting to tell Blaine how much it meant to him that he approved, that he was willing to take the risk of going with him, even in his kilt. He wanted to thank him for appreciating the hard work and thought that he put into his outfit. But most of all he wanted to thank him for simply being him and loving him. But he only said, "Thank you."

After Kurt had changed back into his school clothes, Blaine sat in his room with him, watching Kurt put the finishing touches on the outfit. Blaine fingered the jacket and said, "You really did an amazing job. You are so talented and so full of surprises."

"Thank you,"Kurt said again. "and thank you for backing me up down there, I know that the things my dad said couldn't have been easy to hear, but thank you for standing by me."

"Always." Blaine told him, before leaning in for a kiss. A few minutes later when he pulled away he whispered, "I love you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled softly, "I love you too. But you had better go if you are going to get your tux and I have to finish this." Ten minutes later Blaine was out the door headed to the Tuxedo store hoping to find something worthy to wear with Kurt Hummel on his arm.

Before anyone knew it Saturday had arrived. Kurt was at Rachel's house first thing in the morning giving beauty treatments to her and Mercedes. They in turn gave him a facial and hair treatment. Kurt pulled Mercedes hair into an intricate knot on the back of her head. Her makeup was reminiscent of old Hollywood beauties with smoky eyes and red lips. For Rachel he gave her a head of messy curls with one side pulled back with a flower in her hair. Her makeup was subtle, playing with her natural beauty. Mercedes was drama, Rachel was playful, it worked well with the dresses each had chosen. With just over two hours to get ready himself, he rushed home.

Blaine looked himself in the mirror one last time, making sure each hair was in place. He packed his tuxedo into his car, not wanting to wear it for the two hour car ride to Lima. He would change at Puck's house, where he had arranged the Limo to meet him to go pick up Kurt. He had just over three hours before he would see the love of his life.

At Puck's Blaine put on his carefully chosen tux on. The jacket was a simple three-button, notched lapel coat with slim black pants and vest. His shirt was crisp white with a lay-down collar. He chose a thin green tie to finish the outfit off. He took a deep breath before turning to leave Puck's room.

"That is one sharp tux." Puck said as he emerged into the living room.

"Thanks," Blaine replied, "That white jacket is really awesome, it is so… you." He added with a smile.

"Your wheels are here. See you there." Puck told him with a clap on his back.

Blaine stepped out of the house to see a shiny, black stretched limo parked in front of the house. A large bald man, who looked more like a body guard than a chauffeur, stood by the back door. Blaine had been careful in his selection of Limo companies to ensure that the driver would have no qualms with taking a gay couple to prom. The driver smiled at him as he approached the car, "Mr. Anderson, good evening sir, are you ready to pick up your date?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." Blaine said sliding into the back of the car.

Kurt stood in front of his closet mirror, anxiously awaiting Blaine's arrival. He was ready, but just couldn't bring himself to descend the stairs. He waited for his doorbell to ring. A few more minutes of staring into his mirror, trying to find any last minute adjustments to be made, he heard the tinkle of the doorbell. Kurt slowly made his way down the stairs, just in time to hear, "Good evening, Mr. Hummel, I'm here to pick up Kurt."

Burt's chuckle followed, "Just because you are on your way to prom doesn't mean you have to go all formal on us, remember it's Burt."

Blaine laughed an easy laugh, "Yes sir, I know, it just seemed appropriate for the occasion."

"Yes, manners are always welcome." Kurt said as he stepped off of the stairs into the hall. Kurt's breath caught when he saw his handsome boyfriend standing in the hallway.

"Kurt..." Blaine sighed sounding breathless himself, "You look wonderful."

"You look quite handsome yourself, Mr. Anderson." Kurt replied closing the distance between them and kissing him lightly.

"Alright, you two, pictures!" Carole announced.

"Just let me get our boutonnieres." Kurt told her hurrying to the kitchen to retrieve them from the fridge. He came back with pink carnations in silver holders. He handed one to Blaine while pinning the other on Blaine's lapel with a smile. All the while Carole was snapping pictures of the couple. It was then Blaine's turn to pin the flower on his boyfriend's lapel, his fingers fumbled a little bit, but his smile was unwavering as he looked up at Kurt.

Burt stood back watching the boys pose, smiling and laughing for pictures his wife insisted they take. Pride rose itself in his chest watching his son, so happy and proud of himself, so in love. It made his heart clench knowing that his baby boy was growing up, that he was no longer a child, but a fine young man. He then looked over at the boy standing next to him, always so polite, and with a look of pure adoration in his eyes. This may not have been what he pictured when he thought about his son going to prom, it was a hell of a lot better than he could have imagined.

As Blaine led Kurt out of his house, he spotted the black stretch Limo and gasped, "Oh Blaine! You didn't?"

Blaine smiled, "Of course I did, I couldn't bring such a handsome date to prom in my little car, you needed something special."

They made good use of being driven around to hold hands and each other as they made their way to the restaurant. Dinner was perfect, and Kurt felt it was so elegant. The shared various rolls, laughing and feeding each other. Blaine insisted on paying, since it was his idea. Kurt tried to argue that he should pay since it was his prom, but Blaine wouldn't hear of it.

By the time they made it to the McKinley High School gym, both boys couldn't have pictured a more perfect evening. They walked arm in arm ignoring any looks thrown their way, they were determined not to let others rule how their evening would go. Inside they saw most of the glee club already dancing with Artie on stage singing 'Isn't she lovely' on stage. Kurt pointed out Santana and Brittany slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Are they…" Blaine asked with his eyebrows raised.

Kurt couldn't hide the smile on his face, "I think they have finally. They are here together anyway, officially."

Mr. Shue approached them, telling Blaine he would be on in half an hour and Kurt in another thirty minutes. They danced and laughed talking to their friends. Nick fit in well with the New Directions and they were all having a wonderful time. Kurt loved watching the crowd cheering for Blaine's performance; it made his heart swell. When Blaine bounded off stage, Kurt pulled him into a laughing boisterous hug. "You were fantastic! I love you!"

Blaine's smile was huge, and he led Kurt onto the dance floor. Before Kurt knew it, it was time for him to make it to the stage to prepare for his song. He had been debating with Mr. Shue whether he should sing the song as written or make a few changes to the lyrics. On one hand, he felt like he was hiding himself singing it as written on the other he felt he was asking for trouble if he change the song to be about a boy. Just as he was walking on stage, he had an idea. Kurt nodded to Finn and Puck and let the song begin. He searched out Blaine, looking him straight in the eye, to let him know that this song was for him.

_To lead a better life I need my love to be here..._

_Here, making each day of the year  
>Changing my life with a wave of your hand<br>Nobody can deny that there's something there_

_There, running my hands through your hair  
>Both of us thinking how good it can be<br>Someone is speaking but you don't know he's there_

_I want you everywhere and if you're beside me  
>I know I need never care<br>But to love you is to need you everywhere  
>Knowing that love is to share<em>

_Each one believing that love never dies  
>Watching your eyes and hoping I'm always there<em>

_I want you everywhere and if you're beside me  
>I know I need never care<br>But to love you is to need you everywhere  
>Knowing that love is to share<em>

_Each one believing that love never dies  
>Watching youreyes and hoping I'm always there<em>

_I will be there and everywhere  
>Here, there and everywhere<em>

Kurt was a little shocked by the round of applause he received, after all this was the school that tormented him when they thought they could get away with it. He smile and waved at the crowd before bowing and turning to leave the stage. Blaine, who pulled him into a long searing kiss, met him behind the curtain. They had refrained from such blatant displays of affection since leaving the limo. Kurt was shocked but pleased. "That, was beautiful and amazing, just like you. Thank you." Blaine said after breaking away.

The New Directions gathered around the back of the gym, sometime later awaiting the announcement of Prom Queen and King. They were routing for Quinn and Sam to win, knowing how important it was to Quinn. Figgins walked on stage, two envelopes in his hand.

"And now to announce the 2011 Junior Prom Queen and King. Your prom king is…"He opened one envelope and frowned before turning to the other and opening it. "Sorry it seems the envelopes were mislabeled. Your 2001 prom king is Kurt Hummel." A smattering of applause rang out as Kurt stood there in shock. Figgins continued, "And your 2011 Prom Queen is Santana Lopez." Santana sent him a panicked look.

Kurt took her hand and led them to the stage, whispering in her ear, "We both know that this was supposed to be a joke, but the joke is on them. You are queen and I am king and every time they see that in the yearbook, they will remember they FAILED to humiliate us. We won. We own this and they can't take this away."

Santana regained her normal attitude, "We own this school Hummel." She gave him an intense smile as they stepped on stage.

As they received their crowns they smiled as if this was the biggest honor, an honor they were so please to have. Not wanting to give the haters, the bullies what they wanted.

"And now it is time for the King and Queen to have their first dance." Figgins continued. Mercedes, Tina and Rachel moved onstage to begin singing 'Dancing Queen' as Kurt led Santana on to the dance floor. Kurt lead her around the floor in a beautiful dance. As he spun her out, and then back into him, he saw Brittany and Blaine walking up to them. Blaine tapped Santana on the shoulder. "May we cut in?" hw asked gesturing to Brittany and himself.

Santana took Brittany in her arms, proudly, with a look that clearly challenged anyone to dare say anything about it. Kurt enfolded Blaine into his arms and danced with him smiling right into his eyes. "You are an amazing man, Kurt." Blaine said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I could say the same thing about you. Look at you, you are here with me, in my arms infront of all these people. I love you."

And to Kurt's surprise Blaine leaned up and placed a soft chaste kiss to his lips before whispering. "I love you too."

After a couple of more dances, they left the gym. Kurt and Blaine rode in the Limo back to Kurt's house, where the rest of New Directions plus Nick were spending the night. A group slumber party, intent on letting one of the most important nights of their teenage lives not end.

Kurt curled up on the couch with Blaine, laughing with their friends, each content in the knowledge that they had won. A failed joke robbed of its power. A past attack eased by a new blissful memory.

**AN: I hope you like it. The song Kurt sang was here there and everywhere by the Beatles. I changed the she's hers to you's and yours. Please let me know what you think. **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hey guys… sorry I haven't updated in a while, we had a death in the family and I was also in the middle of helping organize and run a charity event this weekend. (Can't Stop the Serenity.) Needles to say, things have been hectic… This is only half of the funeral chapter but I wanted to let you know that I am still here and it looks like this may end up being a pretty long chapter. I will continue writing this tonight and post the rest as soon as I can. Our funeral is over so I am going to write another one… hopefully less depressing. **

Kurt woke up curled in Blaine's arms on the couch where they had fallen asleep early in the morning. The bodies of their friends laid sprawled out across the living room. Some were dangling over chairs, Finn and Rachel were entwined on the other couch, the rest were spread throughout the floor.

Kurt lay there just enjoying the feeling of Blaine holding him in his sleep. He rolled over gently, trying not to wake his slumbering boyfriend, until he was looking into his peaceful face. He tried to resist the urge, but he reached out and lightly brushed the hair off of Blaine's forehead where it had fallen free of the gel. Kurt's breath caught as he saw Blaine's eyes flutter open.

"Good morning." Blaine whispered moving his hand to rest on Kurt's cheek.

"Good morning. I could get used to this." Kurt mumbled running his fingers over Blaine's forehead once more.

"What?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Waking up in your arms." Kurt said simply.

Blaine chuckled, "I was just thinking the same thing. I love you, Kurt."

A smile broke out on Kurt's face, "I love you too."

Footsteps on the stair broke them out of their private moment. Kurt looked over his shoulder to see his dad peek into the living room. His eyes fell on the two boys, neither of whom could read the look on his face. Both were waiting for an explosion, or at the very least to be told to get up. Burt finally spoke, "Morning boys did you have a good night?"

They sat up, merely shifting so that Blaine was leaning against the back of the couch with Kurt's head on his shoulder. "It was amazing." Kurt said smiling at Blaine.

"So there was no trouble?" Burt asked warily.

Kurt laughed, "They tried to humiliate Santana and me making her king and me queen, but Figgins announced it the other way. So everything turned out great."

The boys watched Mr. Hummel's face contort in rage, but Blaine spoke before Burt could form his anger into words. "They handled it beautifully, Mr. Hummel. Kurt showed them he had won, he really owned it. You would have been so proud if you were there, I know I was."

Burt's anger seemed to diffuse, "I am always proud of my boy, I'm glad you had a good time." He paused for a moment, "I have to go to the shop, I'll see you later. Oh, and I would like a quiet house when I come home tonight so clear them," he said gesturing to the group scattered across the room, "out before six tonight."

As soon as Burt left, Kurt pulled Blaine to his feet and led him out of the room. They cautiously stepped over their friends, careful not to wake them. When they made it to the stairs, Kurt quickened his pace, hurrying up the stairs with Blaine confusedly on his heels. Kurt pulled him into his room, and shut the door behind him, bringing Blaine into a slow passionate kiss.

Blaine's heart fluttered in his chest, threatening to stop by the sudden passion filling his boyfriend. When he pulled away, he stuttered, "W-what was that f-for?"

Kurt smiled coyly at him through his eyelashes, "I just really love you, you are amazing and beautiful, and everyone else is asleep. I wanted to take advantage of the moment."

"Kurt…" Blaine began but he was at a loss for words. He couldn't fathom why Kurt would think he was amazing and beautiful. But Kurt didn't seem bothered by Blaine's lack of words, he just merely took his hand and led him further into his room.

"Can I show you something?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, not sure where this was going. Kurt walked into his massive closet and reached up to the top shelf grabbing a plain white box. He handled it delicately, like it was something precious, which it was.

"When we were moving, I found this in the attic." Kurt told him opening the box and pulling out a beautiful tiara, the rhinestones slightly yellowed with age. "It was my mom's. She was Prom Queen her senior year, not as a joke though. When I was little she used to put it on me when we were having tea parties and we would pretend we were royalty." Kurt's smile was tinged with sadness. "After she died, I tried to find it, but I guess my dad boxed it up. He put a lot of her stuff away, I guess it hurt too much to see some things. I cried when I couldn't find it, but I never asked my dad about it… because I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes. I collected tiaras trying to, I don't know, to relive those times, to feel like I had part of her back again. They were never the same. When my dad found them last year, I didn't have the heart to tell him why I had them." Kurt ran his finger gently over the curve of the crown. Then went to his bed and picked up the sad plastic imitation that was his crown. He placed them both tenderly in the tissue paper inside the box. "I am going to keep mine with hers, because they are both special. Hers reminds me of laughing and playing with my mom. The other will always remind me of dancing at prom with the love of my life. And how even though I know you were worried, you stood by me, hell you took me in your arms in front of the school and showed the world that we are strong… together."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, "My god, Kurt, you are truly the most amazing, strongest, most beautiful person I have ever met."

Finn found them not long after, complaining that everyone was hungry. Kurt running on less sleep than most of them suggested they go out to eat. Kurt hated to see Blaine ride off with Puck to pick up his car, so he could head home and crash, but he knew they both were exhausted.

When Blaine walked into school the next day, Wes and David, who immediately bombarded him with questions, met him. Blaine laughed as he retold them about prom. The story complete, each of his best friends patted him on the back, "We told you there was nothing to worry about." David told him. 

It was just another day at McKinley for Kurt. People were still avoiding him, although he caught a couple of people smiling covertly at him. He wasn't sure if the smiles were mocking or supportive, but it didn't really matter to him, he was happy.

In Glee that day, Mr. She began talking about Nationals. "We really need to start cracking down guys, Nationals are next week and so far we have nothing set into stone."

"Frankly Mr. Shue," Rachel said standing up, demanding everyone's attention. "I think it would be best to focus on one lead this year, put out strongest foot forward so to speak. That is what Vocal Adrenaline does and it has seemed successful."

"But that is not us, Rachel." Kurt sounded, "We do our best work when we work as a group showcaseing the best of each of us. What we lack is vocal power as a group."

"What do you mean Kurt?" Will asked turning his attention over to him.

"I mean, if you look at the Warblers, they have layers that we can't achieve. Their problem is they lack our energy and dancing." Will looked doubtful as did a few of the other glee members. Kurt continued, "Think about it, if we open with a spectacular solo or duet and then have the same vocal power behind another singer, it will show that we are not just one great singer with eleven bodies, but twelve great singers. Which do you think is more impressive?"

"I don't know if I can come up with an arrangement like that. Maybe we should do more original songs?" Mr. Shue said.

Kurt shook his head, "I think we lucked out that we wrote one great song, I think it is a little too risky for Nationals, we need to be polished or we aren't even going to make the top ten. I am sure Nick and Blaine would help us out."

"No," Rachel said, "If they are arranging the number, you know they will pick you or Mercedes to lead and that is not fair to the rest of us."

In the end it was decided that they would ask Wes, David, Nick and Blaine for help. With the two unbiased members and Mr. Shue they thought it ensured a fair vote for who should lead the number. Kurt then called Blaine hoping that his plan would be accepted by the Warblers.

Blaine was sitting in the middle of practice when his phone started buzzing. They were mainly just sitting around talking, having no performances in the near future so Blaine pulled out his phone and answered.

"Hey Kurt, what's going on, aren't you rehearsing for nationals?" Blaine asked.

"We kind of need your help." Kurt said then explained the idea to Blaine. After assuring Kurt he would call him back as soon as he talked to the others he grabbed Nick and pulled him over to Wes and David who were chatting with Thad.

"Guys, can I talk to you?" Blaine asked, hoping his friends wouldn't think this was too much.

"Sure!" Wes said with a smile.

Thad was dubious about the idea, but in the end it was decided that it couldn't hurt if they arranged one number for their formal rivals.

Kurt hurried into Mr. Shue's office the next day to let him know that the four Warblers would be in for their after school rehearsals for the rest of the week. When he entered though, Mr. Shue looked as if someone had just punched him in the gut.

"What's wrong Mr. Shue?" Kurt asked concerned for his teacher.

"Sue just told me her sister died last night." He said, clearly not paying attention to who he was talking to. Kurt felt his stomach drop. True Coach Sylvester had tried to bring down glee club many times, but no one deserved to feel that kind of loss. From what Kurt had gathered from talking to her before the Vogue video, her sister was a very important part of her life. After quickly relaying the message that he was intending to tell Mr. Shue, Kurt hurried out of the office, right into Finn.

"Hey, where you going?" Finn asked steadying his stepbrother.

"I was going to run to the flower shop and get something for Coach Sylvester, he sister just died." Kurt explained. Finn offered to go with him, this was a bond the two shared, they knew what it was like to miss and important part of their life.

In the car, Kurt remained silent. He wanted to keep up at least a civilized conversation but his mind kept going back to thoughts of his mother, her death, and her funeral. He had been thinking more and more about her recently, but now it felt as if the flood gates were opened. Part of him wanted to curl up in front of the old broken dresser and let the memories wash all over him. Not since his father's heart attack had he felt the grief so fresh, but then it had mostly been for fear of losing his father too. Now he felt just like that eight year old boy who just wanted his mommy back.

In the flower shop he picked out a small potted flower, knowing that it was hard when you had to throw the dead flowers away. Finn picked out a grey stuffed kitten. Once they made it back to school, having missed first period, they headed to the Coach's office.

At first she was mildly insulting, and questioned why they would care. Kurt had so many things he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't form them into coherent thoughts, and knew they would bring no real comfort for her. When she told them she couldn't clean out her sisters room or plan a funeral Kurt jumped at the chance to help. He knew those were tough things to have to do for a loved one, and Kurt was an expert a planning events and organizing things. He knew that this was something he could do for his ex-coach that would make a difference.

Blaine, Nick, Wes and David were sitting in the choir room when Kurt entered that afternoon with Finn. They had obtained special permission from the dean to work on this "special project" and get out of class early the next four days.

Kurt sat next to Blaine giving him a sad smile, but turned to Finn to offer an explanation to the club. "I think we need to do this for Sue." He concluded.

"Let me get this straight," Wes said looking around the group in wonder, "You have a week before Nationals and you want to use precious practice time planning a funeral for a woman who obviously dislikes you?"

"It's not for Coach Sylvester," Kurt piped up, "It's for her sister. I mean, Sue has always been decent to me, in her own way, but this is about Jean. She was like us, she was made fun of all of her life for something out of her control."

"That may be, but do you really think you have the time…" David began.

"I will plan the funeral, just… we need to come up with something to sing for the funeral. Anyone that wants to help me can do so after rehearsal." Kurt argued back. Blaine wasn't sure why his boyfriend was so adamant about it, but he would back him in whatever choice he made.

"Yeah, we are doing the funeral. This is important." Finn added, ending all arguments.

"Okay, now that that is decided, where do we go from here?" Mr. Shue asked the Dalton boys.

"Well first we need to find out what everyone's range is so that we can see what kind of parts we are going to be working with. I think the best way to do this is to do warm ups, when something is out of your comfortable range drop out. Nick would you note where each person drops out." Wes looked at Nick who nodded. "Okay, David, if you could give the starting note."

"Why?" Puck asked, "we have a piano player, he can start us out?"

"I want to hear only your voices, you shouldn't rely too much on accompaniment, things happen." Wes said. "We will go lower first and then work out way back up."

The group followed the warm-up while Wes, David and Blaine walked around the room listening to each singer. Nick sat at the front making note when at first each of the girls dropped out. Blaine kept waiting for Kurt to be the next to drop out, but was surprised when Sam was the next to stop singing. Puck, and Artie were next, followed by Finn. Soon Kurt and Mike were the only ones singing. Mike's voice was not as strong as Kurt's but soon he too dropped out, leaving Mike alone singing shakily before he quit out of embarrassment. Blaine noted Kurt hit a low A, two octaves below middle C and was highly impressed, he never knew his range was so low.

Wes asked David to sing with Mike to see how much lower he could go, before turning again to the group. "Okay, we are going to work up now, so don't push yourself beyond your normal limits, remember we need to know what we have to work with to make the best arrangement for you."

Again the group did the warm ups, working their way up. Mike was the first to drop out, followed by Puck then Finn. Sam tried to stay in with the girls but soon had to stop as well. Nick kept marking the note was the last for each member to hit. Soon Tina sat down and Santana and Brittany. Kurt kept going with the girls, soon Quinn was out leaving the three 'divas' of the group. Kurt was almost getting bored with this… he could have told Blaine and his friends what his range was, after all if Kurt Hummel knows anything it is his voice. They kept going once the made it past the high F Kurt stopped knowing that soon he would be in his true falsetto range.

He looked over at the Warbler boys who finally stopped Rachel and Mercedes in their competition to see once in for all who had the highest range. All four of the boys were staring at him, "What?" he asked, looking over at them a little bored.

"You just hit a high F?" Wes declared.

"I know, I could have gone on, but after that it doesn't sound quite as strong." Kurt commented, in the same tone one might the weather.

"But seriously, your range is amazing." Wes continued, "If you ever want to transfer I am sure that we could…"

But he was cut off by the rest of New Directions yelling variations of "back off my boy." And "You can't take my Kurtie." Kurt simply rolled his eyes and sat down. David, decided to take over for Wes as he regained his composure, "I think we have enough to work with, but we need to choose a soloist, so if you are interested sign up and we will audition tomorrow. When that has been decided we will talk to Mr. Shuester about song ideas and come up with an arrangement."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I forgot to mention in my last AN, thank you so much for all of the positive feedback from Prom. I struggled with what exactly to do, and when that finally hit me, it seemed… right. I like it anyway and I am glad you seem to too. **

**Oh and I did research Chris Colfer's range, so that is fairly accurate. Let me know what you think!**

Blaine walked Kurt out to his car, "Do you want to do something?" he asked as they approached the Navigator.

Kurt frowned at him, "I can't, I'm sorry Finn and I promised Coach Sylvester we would meet her at the nursing home today to start cleaning out Jean's things. Then I have to go to the funeral home to start with the arrangements."

"Oh," Blaine said, taken aback by this, "I didn't think about that, I'm sorry."

Kurt gave him sad smile, "Don't be sorry, I'm sorry that you are here and I have to run." He gave Blaine a quick kiss then hopped into his car. Blaine was left in the parking lot wondering what had happened.

Kurt arrived before Finn, who was going by a grocery store to pick up boxes and trash bags. He started sorting through what amounted to Jean's life. His thoughts began to wander to what this must have been like for his dad to do when his mother died. He quickly pushed the thought away, putting all of his focus on the task at hand. Soon he had three piles well underway, one for trash, one for donation and one Sue might want to keep. A fourth pile lay to the side, this held things that he just couldn't make his mind up on. He tossed a pair of pompoms in that pile, almost imagining Sue giving them to her sister, they were Titan colors after all. When Finn came in lugging a few boxes, Kurt set him to work filling them up with his piles.

When they were almost finished, Sue came in. It hurt seeing the walls she put up, trying to keep them out, trying not to show how much this stuff meant to her. After Sue stormed out, Kurt, took the pictures and placed them in his bag, and told Finn to donate the rest.

As Kurt drove to the Lima Forever Funeral home, ideas forming in his head, spun from their conversation with Sue. Sitting across from the director, Kurt told him all of his ideas. "I have been in this business for thirty years," the man told him bluntly, "I have never heard of a funeral like that." 

"And you have probably never met anyone like Jean Sylvester either. I will take full responsibility for this funeral. I want something as special as Coach Sylvester's sister was." Kurt said, in a tone that challenged the man to cross him.

After picking out a simple oak coffin and casket spray, Kurt left to make the other arrangements he would need. First, he called Artie asking him to make a slide show with the pictures he had found in Jean's room. Once he dropped those off, he ran to A Taste of Lima. A small red head greeted him as he walked through the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Yes, my name is Kurt Hummel, and I am planning a funeral for a very special person…" he explained his idea and asked her if she would mind donating a chocolate fountain. He was hopeful when he saw tears spring to her eyes.

"My daughter has Down's," she said with a small smile, "you have given me hope that she may outlive me yet. I would be honored to help you." Then she brought him into a hug. Kurt tried to control his emotions, which had been sitting on edge all day, but a tear trickled down his face.

After arranging for the delivery, Kurt left and called Tina and Quinn, he enlisted them to help make decorations for the funeral. They agreed to meet him at Quinn's house after dinner to go over the exact details.

Over dinner at home, Kurt told Finn about his plan, their parents watched on unsure what to think of their undertaking, but proud of the enthusiasm that each put into it. While they ate, both boys began working on an arrangement for the song. Once a rough idea was decided upon, Kurt left the final details of the arrangement to Finn and rushed out to Quinn's house with a sketch pad in hand.

Both girls were excited to help and Kurt helped them come up with ideas and promised to come help after school the next day, if one of them would pick up the supplies they needed. He left Quinn with a detailed list of everything they would need.

It was late by the time Kurt made it home, but his day was still not over yet, he had yet to pick out a song for his audition the next day. He was so absorbed with selecting and perfecting a number, and doing his moisturizing routine, he completely forgot to text Blaine. His phone lay, still on silent from school, in his bag, long forgotten.

Blaine sat in his room, after sending the fourth text of the night. It wasn't like Kurt not to respond, but he had seemed distracted today after rehearsal. Blaine just wanted to talk to him, to tell him how amazing he was, to hear his voice and tell him he loved him. But Kurt wasn't answering his phone or his texts. It was late when he fell into a fitful sleep.

Kurt kept himself distracted during school the next day, thinking about the things that still needed to be done for the funeral, his audition that afternoon, and the song they had to rehearse for the funeral. He kept his mind on the productive things he should be doing, trying to keep memories and the tears away. He wouldn't let himself succumb to thoughts of his mother, he couldn't, not right now.

As he entered the choir room, Blaine approached him cautiously, "Is everything alright? You didn't answer any of my texts or calls?"

"Oh, god Blaine, I'm sorry."Kurt said feeling awful. "I haven't even pulled out my phone since last night, I have been so busy with the funeral and the audition today, I didn't even think about it." Hurt flashed across Blaine's face, "It's not _you_ I forgot about," Kurt tried to explain, he then pulled Blaine away from the group and spoke in low tones so only he could hear. "I _need_ to keep myself busy right now. If I am going to do this…" his voice caught, "I have to stay focused. Once everything is done, I can let it all go… just please try and understand it's not you… it's what I have to do right now."

Blaine didn't really understand what Kurt was talking about, but felt better knowing that something else was going on. "Alright, just remember I am here if you need me, I love you." He told him.

"I love you too." Almost as soon as Kurt's lips met his, Rachel screeched out, "Not fair, fraternizing with the judges!" Kurt rolled his eyes at her and made his way to his seat.

"Okay it looks like we have five people auditioning for soloist. We will call you back one at a time. Any questions?" Mr. Shue said to the group.

Kurt raised his hand, then stood up facing the rest of the glee club, "Finn and I have arranged a song to sing for the funeral, so while the auditions are going on we can work on that." He nodded to Finn who got up and began passing out sheet music to everyone, who seemed a little hesitant about the song selection, but no one questioned it.

Santana went into the auditorium first, with the Dalton boys and Mr. Shue, leaving everyone else to practice the number. Kurt was surprised, when Santana reentered telling him it was his turn. Kurt grabbed his music to give to the band members, thankful that they were so good and he didn't need to practice with them.

He walked out on stage with an air of confidence that each of the 'judges' had to admire. He spoke clearly and proudly when he announce, "I will be singing 'Some People' from Gypsy," before motioning to the band.

Kurt put everything into his performance, all of his bottled up emotions was released the flurry of the song. He owned the stage, and the five men watching him couldn't have denied him that. There was power in his movements and power in his voice. Blaine sat mesmerized by the performer that his boyfriend was. He knew that he could sit and watch Kurt on stage for the rest of his life and never grow tired of it. He wanted to shout to his friends sitting next to him, and to Kurt's teacher, that he loved that man up there. Luckily he refrained because if he had interrupted he would have missed the end of the song. His mouth hung open when he saw his boyfriend rush to the front of the stage and fall into a back bend on the floor.

Kurt stood up slowly as his audience clapped their approval. "Great job, Kurt. Nice song selection." Mr. Shuester told him.

"That was wonderful!" Blaine exclaimed causing Kurt to blush a little at the look on his boyfriends face.

"Yes, well done, Kurt," Wes added, "now if you wouldn't mind sending in Tina."

Kurt bowed before heading back to the choir room with his head held high, knowing that he had nailed it.

Once Tina, Rachel and Mercedes were done with their auditions, they rehearsed the song for the funeral to perfection while the group in the auditorium came to a decision.

Blaine was beginning to lose his temper, they had been discussing the solos for the last twenty minutes and it was not going the way he thought it should. Of course, Blaine thought clearly that Kurt should get the solo, but Wes and David were trying to decide between Santana and Rachel. Nick was adamant that Mercedes did the best job.

"I think Rachel should get the solo, and we should choose someone else to front the group number." Mr. Shue interjected.

"Why not Kurt?" Blaine asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Kurt is great, but I think we could use him to better effect in the background." David told him, "With his range we can use him best there." Blaine sighed in defeat. "And before you say it Nick, the same thing goes with Mercedes. The whole reason they asked us here was to help flush out their back up, they know they have great vocalists, we need to help put those vocals to good use."

Nick and Blaine, knowing they wouldn't be able to change their minds, started petitioning for Tina. She had sung with sincerity and both new that they could find a song to fit her easily. In the end, the decision was made and they just had to announce it.

The choir room went silent as the group walked in. Mr. Shue stood before the group and cleared his throat. "The auditions were outstanding, and it was really hard for us to come to a decision. Rachel," said girl perked up expectantly. "You will be our main soloist. And Tina you will be leading the group number." Tina blanched at this.

"Are you sure, I mean, this is nationals." Tina said clearly surprised by the announcement.

"We think that we can come up with a number to best showcase all of you with Tina leading. We will have something for you tomorrow." Wes said with a smile.

Once Glee was dismissed, Kurt hopped up to make his way to the door. Blaine ran to catch up with him."Hey Kurt, where are you going?" he called.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I was already ten steps ahead of myself." Kurt said distractedly.

"Are you upset you didn't get the lead?" Blaine asked gently.

"What… oh no, like I said I have a lot going on. One missed solo is not going to kill me. I am happy for Tina, she hasn't sung a lot this year." Kurt began walking again, with Blaine trying to keep up.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Blaine was not trying to show it, but he was still worried about Kurt, there was something going on.

"I have some things to do before I meet Quinn and Tina at Quinn's house. Walk with me to my car?"

It was another quick goodbye before Kurt was off. He finalized all of the details for the funeral on Friday, before heading over to make decorations. He at least remembered to check his messages and to call Blaine before he went to bed. The call was short, but at least an effort was made.

Thursday ran about the same way. Kurt kept his mind going a million miles an hour. Blaine still felt alienated from his boyfriend. Kurt did ask Blaine to come to the funeral the next day, so he figured things couldn't be that bad.

The morning of the funeral, Kurt and Finn didn't go to school, instead they headed to the funeral home to start setting up. While he was working Kurt kept running through both the song for the funeral and the song for nationals in his head, anything to keep the thoughts that threatened to invade his mind from taking over. By the time the other guest started arriving, Kurt began to scan the crowd for his boyfriend.

Blaine walked into the funeral home and was grabbed almost instantly by Kurt. He took a deep breath before releasing it saying, "Thank you so much for being here, I don't know if I could do this alone anymore." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Kurt led him into the room and Blaine stared bewildered at the scene that greeted him. In front of the casket, giant mushrooms and lollipops littered the ground. A chocolate fountain stood to one side, while a photo of a woman, Blaine assumed to be Jean Sylvester stood on the other. Kurt led him down the aisle and gestured to a row for Blaine to slide into, Kurt followed sitting on the end.

"How are you?" Blaine asked quietly, hoping that he would get an honest answer.

Kurt took a deep breath, "Hanging in there…" Kurt wanted to say more, but couldn't without popping the seams to his emotions which were already frayed. Before Blaine could ask another question though, Kurt saw Mr. Shuester leading Coach Sylvester into the room. Kurt caught Finn's eye and they stood to greet here.

Finn looked behind him and asked, "What do you think Coach Sylvester?"

"You told us that Willy Wonka was Jean's favorite movie." Kurt said, trying to keep his voice even.

Finn continued Kurt's thought, "The way you described Jean made her sound so special, so we wanted he funeral to be special also."

Kurt wanted to make sure that the coach understood exactly why they did it, "Something to capture and express the joy of her life, rather than the sadness of her death" Blaine sat and listened to the words and sat in wonder of just how special Kurt was to do this for someone he didn't know.

Kurt stood with bated breath, hoping that Sue liked what they had tried to do. And with two words, he knew he had succeeded in honoring Jean's memory, "It's lovely." Coach Sylvester said. A true compliment from a woman who was so hard to please. Will told them all to sit and Kurt rejoined Blaine who quickly took his hand in his, in silent support.

Kurt sat listening to the minister's introduction trying to keep his mind occupied, but the Sue was approaching the podium.

"I miss my sister. Every night at 10 or so, she used to call me on the phone, and when I asked her why...she'd tell me her body told her...she wanted to hear my voice." Began the ever strong Coach Sylvester, but her voice caught and tears began coursing her face. Blaine looked over at Kurt, he saw a single tear escape his ocean eyes, before he could almost see walls go up around him, blocking out any other emotions that could come in.

Mr. Schue stood up and takes Sue's paper saying, "Here, I'll read it. _…_I miss my sister. The smell of her shampoo. The way she could always convince me to read her another book. When you love some like I loved her they're a part of you it's like you're attached by this invisible tether and no matter how far away you are you can always feel them and now every time I reach for that tether I know there's no one on the other end and I feel like I'm falling into nothingness and then I remember Jean. I remember a life lead with no enemies, no resentments, no regrets and I'm inspired to get up out of bed and go on. I miss my sister so much it feels like piece of me has been ripped off. Just one more time I want to hold her. Just ten more seconds— is that too much to ask? For ten more seconds to hold her? But I can't and I won't and the only thing keeping me from being swallowed whole by sadness is that Jean would kill me if I did. So for now I'm just going to miss her. I love you, Jeannie. Rest in peace."

Kurt listened to the speech, filing the thoughts away but refusing to let the words effect him, he still had to sing. Just a few more minutes, and he could release all that he had been holding in.

As soon as Shue and Sue returned to their seats, the glee club made their way to the front to sing. Sam and Mike went to roll out the TV for the slide show. And Finn told the crowd that this was Jean's favorite song.

As the music started, Tina said, "Hold your breath, make a wish count to three."

Kurt voice drifted beautifully over the room,  
><em>Come with me, and you'll be<br>In a world of pure imagination_

Finn took the next line,  
>Take a look and you'll see<br>Into your imagination

Tina continued singing like the breath of the same voice.  
><em>We'll begin, with a spin<br>Traveling in a world of my creation_

Artie sings a line.  
><em>What we'll see will defy explanation<em>

The group sings together, but Blaine focuses on Kurt, he can see the sadness in his eyes, but his face his dry. Blaine just wants to hold him.  
><em>If you want to view paradise<br>Simply look around and view it  
>Anything you want to, do it<br>Want to change the world?  
>There's nothing to it<em>

Blaine's throat catches as Kurt's voice breaks out of the rest, it feels like flying.  
><em>There is no life I know<br>To compare with pure imagination_

Finn takes over again.  
><em>Living there, you'll be free<em>

Then the two brother's voices blend in such a way that they sound almost like one voice.  
><em>If you truly wish to be<em>

The club sings together once more, and Blaine can feel tears stinging his eyes, the emotion, the sentiment of the song along with the beauty of it draws the wetness from his eyes. And Blaine lets the tears come.  
><em>If you want to view paradise<br>Simply look around and view it  
>Anything you want to, do it<br>.com/pure_imagination_lyrics_  
>Want to change the world?<br>There's nothing to it_

Tina takes the number over again for a moment.  
><em>There is no life I know<br>To compare with pure imagination  
><em>  
>Kurt's voice is like an angel, and Blaine's heart feels like it wants to burst.<br>_Living there, you'll be free  
>If you truly<em>

If other voice's join Kurt's, Blaine doesn't hear them all he can hear is that angel.  
><em>Wish to be<em>

Once the song ends, Kurt instinctively looks over to Coach Sylvester, wanting to see her reaction, after all he did this not just for Jean but for her as well. When Sue nodded to him with a silent 'thank you', Kurt felt all the pent up emotions and stress were worth it knowing that he had helped even just a tiny bit.

Shue led Sue to stand up in front of the Glee club, as the rest of the mourners filed past. When Blaine's row was asked to stand, he took Coach Sylvester's hand in his and gave her a watery smile before making his way to the back of the funeral home to wait for Kurt.

Kurt stood in the group, watching all of the people pass by for what seemed like hours, he couldn't let his emotions loose yet, not with all of these people here, not until he was alone, alone with Blaine. He knew Blaine had to have felt alienated this week, and Kurt desperately wanted to explain to him why it had to be that way. He smiled politely to the compliments and the kind words. Soon the last mourner shuffled past leaving the Glee Club alone with Sue. The soon started drifting off in small groups but Kurt was left rooted to the spot, by a look the coach gave him.

When the two of them were finally alone, she turned to him. "Thank you porcelain, I know that as much as you will give the credit to everyone else, that you did this. I am only going to say this once, and I will deny it until the day I die, but I have always have a soft spot for you. Maybe it is your no nonsense attitude, maybe it is your impeccable grooming, who am I kidding, you are special. No one else would have done this… especially for me, even if it was for my Jeanie. I have your back. Now get out of here."

Kurt slowly approached Sue and gave her a tentative hug, before quietly walking away.

When Blaine saw Kurt approaching, he rushed to him seeing the tears welling in his eyes. Kurt whispered, it seeming to be the sound he could muster, "Please get take me home."

Blaine grabbed Kurt around the waist and ushered him to his car. He could see Kurt's façade crumbling before his eyes and it damn near broke his own heart.

Kurt tried valiantly to keep his thoughts at bay as Blaine drove through the streets of Lima taking him home. He repeated his part of the nationals song over and over again in his head, he pictured the choreography they had begun piecing together yesterday anything to keep himself together just a little bit longer.

As Blaine pulled in front of the Hummel house, Kurt felt the last of his resistance cracking, crumbling around him. He fumbled with his keys for a moment, before Blaine's gentle hand plucked them from his grasp letting them in the door. Kurt whispered again, knowing the battle was almost over, he could let loose soon, "My room, take me to my room."

Once safely in his room Kurt collapsed on his bed, sobs over taking his body, almost a week's worth of grief, and memories flooding through his mind. The dam broken inside, he let the thoughts he kept at bay for so long, after countless hours loose. Blaine instinctively took Kurt in his arms, engulfing him in his presence, trying to let him know that he was there for Kurt.

They lay on Kurt's bed, intertwined, until the sobs lessened and Kurt could speak once more. He pushed himself up so he was leaning against his headboard, Blaine followed suit and wrapped his arms once again around his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I have been so distant and busy… I had to focus on getting the funeral done, so that I didn't focus on all the feelings that it brought back." Blaine gave him a sympathetic but slightly confused look. "All week I have been thinking about my mom, and losing her and her funeral. I know what Coach Sylvester feels like. I know what it is like to feel like you have lost the best, most important person in your life. I mean my dad has always been great, but my mom was ALWAYS there, when my dad was at work, it was just the two of us. And one minute she was here and she was smiling and loving me and the next she was just gone. I felt like part of me was gone too."

Blaine sat holding Kurt, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do to help Kurt. He didn't understand he was doing exactly what Kurt needed, he was listening and holding him.

"Things started changing, first her clothes were gone, then the tiara, each time something else disappeared, I felt like I was losing her again. Now… I can't imagine how my dad did it, how hard it must have been for him. Planning a funeral for the person who means the most to you in the world, going through their things, judging what is important enough to keep, when it all feels so special because it was theirs. That is why I had to do it. I had to make this awful thing so much easier for her." Kurt's voice trailed off, he hadn't said, exactly what he wanted to say, it all came out jumbled and wrong, but he couldn't think of a better way to say all that he was feeling.

"You are the most amazing, caring, person I have ever known." Blaine told him kissing his head.

"You know what Coach Sylvester wrote about feeling tethered to someone." Blaine nodded, "I felt that way with my mom. Once I lost that, I just knew that I would never feel the same way ever again. Then I met you…" another sob escaped from Kurt's lips.

Tears coursed down Blaine's face, as he turned Kurt so they were facing each other. "Kurt… when Mr. Shuester red those words, I felt like he was talking about us. I love you more than I could ever say."

Tears, kisses, and shared stories lingered throughout the rest of the afternoon. Kurt texted Mercedes to let Shue know they wouldn't make that afternoon's practice. Kurt knew he was not up for it, and Blaine knew Kurt needed him here.

As evening started rolling in, Blaine fixed them sandwiches and their talk move away from the past and into the future. They talked about moving to New York and all the things they would see and what they would do. Tears ran dry and laughter rang throughout the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Here is the first half of New York. Thank you for your reviews and adds. Keep them coming. We are nearing the end. I still haven't decided what I am going to do, I **_**may**_** do a sequel with what I think season 3 would bring our love birds, at least my version of them. Enjoy!**

Blaine walked into his house late Friday night, even though he had to be back in Lima in the morning for rehearsal with the New Directions. Burt had offered to let him stay the night, but he had needed to get a change of clothes. The plan was for Blaine to stay Saturday night since New Directions would be rehearsing again on Sunday, and with Kurt leaving Monday morning for New York, Blaine wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

Blaine walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and jumped in shock to see his parents sitting at the table sharing a late night bottle of wine.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing home?" he asked in surprise.

His mom laughed at the shocked look on his face. "We came home early, the deal was easier than we thought, you however are home awfully late, it is almost one in the morning."

Blaine bowed his head expecting to be in trouble, "Yeah, sorry about that, Kurt had a hard day." He explained all about the funeral and the memories it brought back for Kurt.

"Oh, the poor thing, that must have been hard. I am glad you were there to help him." His mother said sympathetically. "What have you been up to while we have been gone?"

Blaine explained to them about helping the New Directions with their group number for nationals, and then added, "Carole sent pictures for you from Prom."

"Prom?" his dad asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you Kurt and I were going to prom?" Blaine asked confused.

"No you did not and I cannot believe you would do that. What were you thinking Blaine?" Ben yelled.

"What?" Blaine cried, unsure where his father's anger was coming from.

Ben Anderson stood up quickly knocking his chair over. "Don't you remember the last time you went to a school dance? You nearly died! And then you go and decided to do it again, without even consulting us? What were you thinking?"

Blaine stood there in shock as he looked at his father's livid face and the tears in his mother's eyes. "I thought you accepted me now, I thought you were trying…"

Some of the anger evaporated from his dad, "It's not that Blaine… why would you risk your life for a silly school dance?"

Blaine then understood, his father wasn't really mad, he was scared. Blaine sat down at the table across from where his father stood. Ben followed suit and sat as well. "It was really important to Kurt, and… I can't let fear control what I do. Letting the bullies and the homophobes keep me away from something like that, it would have been worse than anything they would have done to us." He looked at his parents and when they didn't say anything he continued. "Being with Kurt, has taught me that if you let them rule your life, you give them the power to do it. By standing up to them, you rob them of their power, by just living your life, and being yourself in spite of them, they are really powerless."

"But you could have been hurt…"His mother sobbed.

"But we weren't, they tried to make a joke out of Kurt, but it didn't happen that way." He explained all about the prom King and Queen fiasco and how Kurt had handled it. He then sighed, "I am tired of letting fear rule my life. I am tired of running away."

"What do you mean?" His father asked, his brow furrowed.

"Just that… I don't, not I won't live my life afraid anymore… Listen I have to get up early I am supposed to be in Lima at nine for rehearsal. Burt told me I could stay there tomorrow night, is that alright?"

"Sure." His mom said and Blaine walked upstairs unaware of the glances and whispered conversation his parents exchanged below.

Blaine sat next to Nick watching the other glee club run through the number again. The dance was complicated but even Finn almost had it down. The arrangement was working well, but there wasn't enough power behind it yet. As the number ended, Blaine stood up.

"I think you are still relying to heavily on the band. Why don't you try and with just the drums backing you up for now? Use your voices to make the sound as strong as the band would."

By the end of the rehearsal he thought they almost had it. They were growing more confident not relying on the band to provide the strength in their song. AS soon as Mr. Shue called the rehearsal, Blaine walked up to Kurt.

"Hey, what do you want to do?" He asked taking Kurt's hand?

"Honestly, I want to go home and curl up to watch a movie, I am exhausted." Kurt chuckled.

"I think I can handle that." Blaine smiled, at the thought of cuddling with Kurt.

The two boys spent the evening spooning on Kurt's bed watching Moulin Rouge and Love Actually. Half way through West Side Story, both boys had fallen asleep. Burt went up to check on them to find them cuddled together fast asleep. He wanted to wake Blaine and have him move to the spare room, but they looked to peaceful, so he simply walked over and draped a blanket over the pair. After all Burt trusted his son, and he just couldn't bring himself to disturbing the picture. Burt crept out of the room, leaving the door cracked and went to bed to join his beautiful wife.

When Kurt woke the next morning, if was to feel a warm body in his arms. At first confusion washed over Kurt, before he remembered laying here watching a movie with Blaine the night before. Panic then crept into his heart, knowing that his dad could find him, it was then he noticed the blanket that was not draped over them when he went to sleep. Kurt smiled knowing that his father knew and wasn't mad.

Kurt squeezed the sleeping figure in front of him and planted a kiss on the back of Blaine's neck. When he felt him stir, Kurt whispered, "Good morning."

Blaine rolled over meeting Kurt's eyes, "Good morning." He murmured back.

"I really like this waking up with you in my arms." Kurt smiled.

Blaine chuckled, "I love waking up with you holding me… but we may have to compromise because I like sleeping with my arms around you too."

"I like that idea, because I love having your arms around me too." Kurt thought for a moment, "I like that we are such equals, neither of us always has to be the strong one. I like that I know you will take care of me when I need it, and you'll let me take care of you when you need it. I like the balance…" Kurt's voice trailed off.

"I like that too, we complement each other. I love you." Blaine told him before planting a slow sweet kiss on his lips. After a moment, Blaine pulled back and said, "We really should be getting up, you have rehearsal in an hour."

Kurt grunted, "Ugh, I don't want to get up, can't I stay here all day?"

"You leave for New York tomorrow." Blaine reminded him.

"My point exactly, I would much rather stay here, with my incredibly hot, sweet, sexy, adorable boyfriend, than go to rehearsal. I will be stuck in New York with them all week. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends, but I love you more, and I won't get to see you all week."

"You need to rehearse if you want any chance of winning." Blaine told him.

Kurt smiled, "Is it horrible of me if I say right now I don't care? I just don't want to leave this bed, with you here with me."

"Not horrible at all, but even if I wanted to stay here all day, do you really think Finn would let us laze around all day if he has to get up to go to rehearsal?" Blaine pointed out.

Kurt groaned, "You're right and I don't like the idea of being dragged out of bed by him."

Blaine smiled, "So we are getting up?" he asked.

Kurt still didn't move, "Yes, we are getting up. Soon."

"Don't you have a routine to get to?"

"Normally, yes, but I would sacrifice my morning moisturizing routine and having perfect hair for today, just to be able to stay here a little longer." Kurt sighed.

Hearing Kurt say that made Blaine smile light up, that was saying something when it was coming from Kurt Hummel. Eventually the two got up, Kurt, only applying his moisturizing sunscreen after a quick shower before dressing in a simple (for Kurt) outfit. Blaine used the guest bath, and readied himself for the day.

Finn was grumbling about having to be up early when they made it down stairs.

"Morning!" Kurt called to the kitchen, he was in a good mood considering he hadn't wanted to get up this morning.

"What are you so happy about?" Finn groaned.

Kurt flashed Blaine a smile. "I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world, why shouldn't I be happy when I wake up to him?"

"Wait, he slept in your bed?" Kurt nodded, although somewhat sheepishly seeing Finn's reaction. "That is so not fair, Rachel would never be allowed to sleep in my bed!"

Kurt became a bit defensive, "We didn't mean to, we fell asleep watching movies. It was still nice though."

"Yeah, well…" was all Finn could say.

Rehearsal went well that day, by the time it was winding down, both numbers were well polished. Blaine walked Kurt to Finn's car, since he needed to head home. They lingered outside of the car while Finn distracted himself from the couple playing on his phone.

"Are you sure you can't come over and help me finish packing?" Kurt whined.

Blaine took his hand in his. "I wish I could but I promised my parents I would be home as soon as rehearsal was over."

"Why did they have to come home this weekend?" He grumbled.

"I wish I didn't have to go." Blaine punctuated with a kiss.

"I wish you could come with us to New York. I wish we could experience it together." Kurt kissed back.

When they broke apart Kurt sighed, "God, I am going to miss you."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at that, "You are going to be FAR too busy to miss me. I. on the other hand, will be miserable without you here."

"I will text you and call you whenever I can." Kurt promised, and sealed it with a kiss.

"I look forward to everyone." Blaine leaned in for another kiss.

Just as they were getting more heated, Finn cleared his throat and said, "Can we go now Kurt, we have been here for almost an hour? I still have to pack."

The two boys exchanged I love yous and then reluctantly parted. As Finn started to back out, Kurt rolled down his window and called to his boyfriend. "Meet me for coffee Friday when I get back?"

Blaine's smile lit up the darkening parking lot, "I wouldn't miss it for the World!"

Kurt could hardly contain himself on the plane ride; after all he was sitting in first class next to Mercedes on his way to New York. "I can't believe this is actually happening!" he gushed.

"I know boo, New York. This is going to be amazing!" Mercedes beamed.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered so no one else could hear. "I am moving here when I graduate, I don't care what I have to do, even if I don't get into college in New York, Blaine and I are coming here together."

"You have talked about this with him?" she asked looking skeptical.

"Yes, a couple of times, it is what we both want. And we are going to do it." Mercedes was surprised by the ecstatic look on Kurt's face.

"Wow, Kurt, you two have only been dating, what four months? And you already have this planned?" She asked.

"I know it seems crazy, but… I can't picture my life any other way. And it's not like we are really rushing things, we aren't getting married, even if we could, we are both going in the same direction, so why not go together." Mercedes could see the hurt in Kurt's eyes at having to explain himself to his best friend.

"Boo, it's not that I am not happy for you, or think that you two can't make it. I was just surprised is all. Nick and I haven't talked about things like that is all… I think it is sweet that you have."

"How are you and Nick doing?" Kurt asked.

Mercedes sighed, "Good, I think you are the only person who understands how hard it is to have a boyfriend that lives so far away. I mean I wish that I could spend more time with him, but he is sweet and treats me right. It's nice. I mean I don't love him yet, but I really like him."

The two gossiped about their relationships for the rest of the plane ride, telling stories of their dates, Kurt even told her about their early morning in bed talk. By the time the plane touched down, Kurt was missing Blaine terribly. While they waited for their luggage he sent Blaine a text.

**Just landed, can't wait to see the city. I wish you were here. I miss you. I love you –Kurt**

Blaine was sitting in the middle of history class when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked down, saw the text from Kurt, and couldn't help but smile. Just knowing Kurt was more than a two hour drive away made Blaine miss him more than he normally would during school. He covertly sent a text back before resigning himself to the fact that paying attention would be near impossible this week.

After checking into the hotel Kurt and the rest of the New Directions were whisked off to the theatre to await their rehearsal time. The wait was boring and Kurt couldn't help but think how much better his time could be used out on the streets sightseeing and shopping. It was evening before they made it on stage to feel out the stage. They only had one run through before the next group would come in.

Kurt was hopeful that Mr., Shue would let them have a night out, but instead he took them back to the hotel with strict orders that they stay inside until they left to go to a local high school to practice tomorrow. Kurt stood looking out at the lights of time square, he was rooming with the girls which he found as a relief. When the hotel clerk suggested to Will rooming them by sexual preference, it was easy to decide where to put Kurt, but there was a lot of debate about what to do with Brittany and Santana. In the end he made Brittany swear (since she was the one Mr. Shue could count on to keep the promise) that there would be no lady kisses or touching in the girls room. So, Brittany was carefully walking around making sure that she didn't so much as brush up against her friends. Kurt tried to explain to her what Shue had meant but she wouldn't relent, saying a promise is a promise.

One by one the girls went to sleep. Quinn and Mercedes shared a bed, Rachel claimed the other, saying her back would not appreciate having to sleep on a cot. Tina had already fallen asleep on the couch in the corner. Brittany curled up in a chair, since it was the only way she could make sure she kept her promise while sleeping. Kurt was ready to take the cot, until Santana said that under no uncertain terms would she sleep with Berry. This is how Kurt ended up sleeping in the same bed with his sometimes best friend sometime rival. As he lay there, trying to will himself to go to sleep, he thought. He had already called Blaine and told them about their uneventful first day, so he didn't want to disturb his boyfriend again. So he just thought, before he let sleep overtake him, a wonderful idea formed in his head.

He woke up early the next morning and quickly got dressed, he needed to look the part. As soon as he was finished he woke Rachel and hurried her to get ready as well. Soon the pair was standing outside of Tiffany's drinking coffee and eating bagels.

"Can I tell you something?" Rachel asked, as soon as Kurt indicated he was listening she went on. "I am moving here, as soon as I graduate. This is where I belong."

Kurt tried not to choke on his bagel, "Oh, me too and I talked to Blaine and he is in"

Rachel asked about Finn, the part of Kurt that was Finn's brother was mildly offended that Rachel hadn't considered him in her plans, but he understood that she was afraid he would refuse. So he played along with her dilemma, knowing that if she would just talk with Finn, he may surprise her. Soon he was pulling her along the streets of New York headed to the Gershwin Theatre. Sneaking in was surprisingly easy, one of the cleaning crew went out front for a cigarette and they hurried in behind them.

Kurt's heart was in his throat when the security guard caught them, but he could not contain his giddiness when he gave them time on the stage. Singing on a Broadway stage, even sharing the spotlight with Rachel, was simply magical. Both were high on the experience as the rushed back to the hotel, hoping they wouldn't be caught.

The rest of the group was just convening in the hotel lobby when they snuck in. Mr. Shue saw them approach the group, "Where have you two been?"

"We came down to the lobby hours ago, star watching, we are in New York you never know who you are going to see." Kurt lied easily.

"See anyone?" Will asked clearly buying the lie.

Rachel sighed, "Unfortunately, no, we thought we saw Daniel Radcliff, but it wasn't him."

Safe in the knowledge that they weren't caught, they joined the rest of the group to head to The Lower Manhattan Arts Academy, the school they were assigned to for their rehearsal today. They took several cabs, not wanting to make the three mile trek before a day of rehearsal. Kurt sat in the back of the yellow cab sandwiched between Rachel and Mercedes. Kurt and Mercedes squealed when the passed Parson's The New School for Design and the Fashion Institute. All three of them gushed seeing all the theatres on the way. "One day I will be up there on one of those stages." Kurt told the two girls, squeezing their hands.

Rachel's eyes sparkled as she looked at Kurt, "Again," she whispered in his ear, "we both will be up there, what about you Mercedes what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, maybe go to LA, although I could get used to New York, do the fashion thing."

Rehearsal was going well, Tina's song was dynamic and powerful enough that they felt confident in the chances. Mr. Shuester was just calling Rachel forward to work on her number, when she surprised the whole group.

"Mr. Shue, if I may, I don't think I should sing_ Firework,_I don't think it will be as memorable as it could be." She said with her hands on her hips.

"And what would you suggest, Rachel?" He sighed resigned that there was no use arguing with the headstrong young woman.

"I want to sing _For Good, _with Kurt." She said surprising everyone, especially Kurt.

"What? But this is your solo?" Kurt exclaimed.

Rachel smiled at her friend, "I think if we did this number together, no one could ignore us or forget us."

Mr. Shue still seemed hesitant to make a change so close to competition, but finally agreed to at least see the number before making his decision.

Blaine sat in the common room surrounded by the other Warblers, everyone else was talking animatedly to each other, while Blaine sat lost in his own thoughts. His mind was far away in New York, wishing he could be with his boyfriend. Blaine was soon broken out of his contemplation by a hand on his shoulder.

"Go home." David urged him, "you are doing no one good here. Go home and call Kurt or something."

Even though he knew Kurt would be busy on his New York adventure, Blaine left Dalton to go home. At least then no one would have to witness the patheticness that was Blaine Anderson. When he walked into the house, he was surprised that both his parent's were home. Normally even if they were home from a business trip at least his father would be in the office. However, they were both sitting in the living room, talking and laughing. Blaine tried to give them a smile, but it faltered. Just then his phone rang signaling he had a new text. He opened it and read:

**Amazing day… can't wait to tell you about it. I REALLY wish you were here. Love you! –Kurt**

Blaine gave a sad smile before replying, **Can't wait to hear about it. I miss and love you too-Blaine.** Blaine then turned back to his parents who were looking at him a little concerned.

"What's wrong Blaine?" his dad asked.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, "Kurt's in New York and I just miss him."

A whirlwind conversation with his parents later, and Blaine still wasn't sure what happened, or how he had gotten where he was.

Wednesday morning Kurt woke up to Rachel kicking him in the shins, apparently dreaming about dancing in a show or something. He decided to get up and prepare for the day since it was already seven. He had a brief text conversation with Blaine the night before, who had told him he couldn't talk because he was doing something with his parents. While Kurt was happy that he was distracting himself, but Kurt really wanted to talk to him. Once Kurt finished getting ready for the day, he snuck downstairs to the lobby and sent Blaine a text, simply saying Good Morning and I love you. He sighed contentely when he received one in return. He would have loved to text Blaine all morning until they were meant to leave in an hour, but he knew Blaine had class.

Kurt was waiting backstage, his nerves thrumming in anticipation for their performance. These next ten minutes seemed so important. Kurt ached to have Blaine here, cheering him on, supporting him. Never before had New York and Ohio seemed so far apart.

Mr. Shuester was sitting in the audience waiting for his group to perform, going over in his head whether he made the right choices for them or not. He was twisting his play bill in his hands when someone sat next to him. He looked over to see who the new comer was only to see Blaine Anderson shifting in the seat beside him.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" He asked looking at the boy next to him.

"I couldn't stay away." Blaine says with a smile.

The announcer cuts off their budding conversation, "Ladies and Gentlemen, from Lima, Ohio the New Directions!"

Rachel walks out on stage and begins singing,

_I'm limited  
>Just look at me - I'm limited<br>And just look at you  
>You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda<br>So now it's up to you  
>For both of us - now it's up to you...<em> 

Blaine looked over at Mr. Shue, this was not the number they had been rehearsing for the past week. Will simply nodded toward the stage and Blaine saw Kurt walking out on stage and begin singing.

_I've heard it said  
>That people come into our lives for a reason<br>Bringing something we must learn  
>And we are led<br>To those who help us most to grow  
>If we let them<br>And we help them in return  
>Well, I don't know if I believe that's true<br>But I know I'm who I am today  
>Because I knew you...<br>_

Blaine and it seemed the rest of the audience as well, were held captive by Kurt. The simplicity of his movements, combined with the gentle power of his voice held them in thrall.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
>As it passes a sun<br>Like a stream that meets a boulder  
>Halfway through the wood<br>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
>But because I knew you<br>I have been changed for good_

Rachel's voice took over the song once more.

_It well may be  
>That we will never meet again<br>In this lifetime  
>So let me say before we part<br>So much of me  
>Is made from what I learned from you<br>You'll be with me  
>Like a handprint on my heart<br>And now whatever way our stories end  
>I know you have re-written mine<br>By being my friend..._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
>By a wind off the sea<br>Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
>In a distant wood<br>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
>But because I knew you<br>_

Kurt echoed her line.  
><em>Because I knew you<em>

And then their voices combined.  
><em>I have been changed for good<em>

Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand, meaning flowing out through her voice.

_And just to clear the air  
>I ask forgiveness<br>For the things I've done you blame me for  
><em>  
>Kurt cocked his head with a beautiful knowing smile and sang.<br>_But then, I guess we know  
>There's blame to share<em>

Their voice combined once more, making Blaine's voice catch in his throat.  
><em>And none of it seems to matter anymore<em>

Then both their voices were soaring in compliment to each other. Tears welled in Blaine, Will and many of the audiences' eyes at the sheer beauty of the moment.  
><em>Like a comet pulled from orbit Like a ship blown from its mooring<br>As it passes a sun By a wind off the sea  
>Like a stream that meets a boulder Like a seed dropped by<br>Halfway through the wood a bird in the wood_

_Who can say if I've been  
>Changed for the better?<br>I do believe I have been  
>Changed for the better<em>

Kurt's gorgeous counter tenor lilted.  
><em>And because I knew you...<em>

Rachel answered back.  
><em>Because I knew you...<em>

Then a wall of sound burst from the stage as the rest of the new directions joined in on the last line as they walked on stage.  
><em>Because I knew you...<br>I have been changed for good..._

As the crowd sprang to their feet applauding the performance, the glee club moved into their places for their final number of the day. Tina turns around as the drum start playing and sings as the other members dance behind her.

_Right right, turn off the __lights__  
>We gonna lose our minds tonight<br>What's the dealio?_

_I love when it's all too much  
>5 AM turn the radio up<br>Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party__ crasher,  
>panty snatcha'<br>Call me up if you are gangsta'  
>Don't be fancy<br>Just get dancey  
>Why so serious?<em>

The rest of the New directions join in, in more force, their dance becoming more intricate.  
><em>So raise your glass if you are wrong<br>In all the right ways  
>All my underdogs, we will never be, never be<br>Anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on, and come on, and  
>Raise your glass<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise Your Glass!<em>

Tina continues to lead with the force of her friends voices behind her. Only the bass and drums playing in full force.  
><em>Slam slam oh hot damn<br>What part of party don't you understand?  
>Wish you'd just freak out<br>Can't stop coming in hot  
>I should be locked up right on the spot<br>It's so on __right now___

_Party crasher, panty snatcha'  
>Call me up if you a gangsta'<br>Don't be fancy  
>Just get dancey<br>Why so serious?  
><em>  
>The full force of the New Directions was once again released on the crowd.<br>So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways  
>All my underdogs, we will never be, never be<br>Anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<p>

Won't you come on, and come on, and  
>Raise your glass<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise Your Glass!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass!<p>

Mike who was busy dancing in front of the group yelled out.  
><em>My glass is empty...<br>that sucks !_

The group sang together again, with Tina's voice lifted by theirs. Blaine was proud that their hard work was paying off.  
><em>So if you're too school for cool<br>And you're treated like a fool (treated like a fool)  
>You could choose to let it go<br>We can always, we can always  
>Party on our own...<br>_  
><em>So raise your<br>So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
>Anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never be never be!  
>Anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
>Won't you come on! and come on! and<br>Raise your glass  
>Just come on and come and<br>Raise your glass  
>Won't you come on! and come on! and<br>Raise your glass  
>For me<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass<br>_  
>In the silence of the auditorium Tina sang.<br>_for me_

Blaine was on his feet with the rest of the audience cheering for this small, but powerful Midwestern choir. Mr. Shuester had tears in his eyes watching his kids bowing on stage drinking in the love from the audience. Suddenly he pulled Blaine into a bone-crushing hug, surprising the young man, who eventually patted the adult on the back.

As Mr. Shue led Blaine back stage to meet the students, Blaine asked him, "When did you change the solo?"

"Yesterday, it was Rachel's idea." Will called over his shoulder, just as the New Directions burst through the stage door. Seeing Blaine, the rest of the club parted, allowing Kurt, who still hadn't seen his boyfriend, to talk almost directly into his arms before he noticed him.

"You were fantastic!" Blaine cried bringing the surprised Kurt into his arms.

"B-Blaine, how are you here?" Kurt asked, hardly able to believe that Blaine was actually here with him in New York.

Blaine laughed, "It seems my parents were tired of seeing me moping around the house missing you. They banished me to New York with the instructions not to come home until I found my smile again… guess what…" He kissed Kurt gently on the lips, "I found it." A bigger smile erupted on both boys faces.

**AN2: I will post the other half of New York soon. As soon as I saw how long this was and I am only about half way through, I decided to post it now. Hope you like it. **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Sorry for the wait another crazy time here. There will be probably one maybe two more chapters. I still don't know if I am going to venture into what could happen in season 3. Thank you for your reviews and adds. I hope you like this chapter… let me know. Oh and BTW how many times have you watched the Glee Live Kiss? Epic, right?**

The wait for the Top Ten to be posted was nerve wracking. While the New Directions knew that they had done their best, and there was nothing more they could do at this point; knowing that did not make the wait any better. After sitting in the lobby for two hours, to keyed to watch the remaining performances, a commotion brought them from their silence. They heard someone yell, "They've posted it!" The group scrambled down the hall, pushing their way through the crowd. They saw many groups walking away in defeat and tears, a few others were celebrating. Kurt and Blaine were at the head of the group and saw:

_Jefferson City Airplane  
>New Directions<em>

_Portland Scale Blazers  
>Singaz Wit Attitude<br>Soundsplosion  
>Teenage Scream<br>The Waffletoots  
>Vocal Adrenaline<br>Vocal Chordz  
>Vocal Extreme<em> 

They stood there for a moment not quite taking in what they were reading. Blaine then turned to Kurt and grabbed his shoulders, "You did it, you are moving on to the finals!" before planting an excited kiss on his boyfriends lips. As they pulled apart, Kurt saw the rest of his glee club approaching, having been held up by a celebrating Vocal Adrenaline. He yelled at them, "We did it!" The pandemonium that ensued was beautiful, hugs were exchanged without notice of who they were hugging, tears were shed and cheers heard throughout the theatre. Once this began to die down, Mr. Shuester announce, "Alright, let's go back to the hotel to form a game plan for tomorrow."

Once back at the hotel, Shue convened the club in the girls' and Kurt's room since it was cleanest. "Okay, we have one more chance to win the judges over, we need suggestions on what to do. We can either perform our group number again or come up with a new one." He told the group. Blaine sat there in shock at them thinking of changing the number at the last minute.

"I for one," Rachel began, "Think that it is in our best interest to showcase a new number the judges haven't seen before. If we go out there with 'Raise your Glass', I don't think they will be very impressed."

Everyone else (except Blaine) agreed with Rachel's point. Finn stood up and addressed each member of the glee club. "I think we should do 'Born This Way'," there were murmurs of disagreement, "hear me out. At this point it can only help us if we show that we are willing to put ourselves on the line. It's a good number, it's current, and it's bold."

"And it showcases two of the three people we have already used," Kurt protested, "We need to find a number that features someone new."

"We'll put it to a vote, tonight after dinner. I want you to use that time to think about what number you most want to perform tomorrow. We will meet back here at nine." Shue told his class.

"Can we leave the hotel?" Kurt asked excitedly.

Will seemed to think about this for a moment, before sighing, "Fine, but you must be in groups of no less than four. This is a big city, I don't want anyone getting lost or hurt."

An hour later found Kurt and Blaine seated at Sardi's with Rachel and Finn on their own a few tables away. Kurt and Blaine sat holding hands talking, waiting for their meal to arrive. Kurt look up and his breath caught in his throat. "Blaine, ohmygod, it's her," he whispered to his boyfriend. "It's Patty Lupone." She neared his table and in a last minute decision, Kurt stood up and faced her.

"I am so sorry to disturb you Ms. Lupone, but I just had to say that you are my idol. You inspire me to be a performer." He couldn't help but beam at her.

"Thank you so much." She replied, then looked over at Blaine still seated at the table smiling at the scene before him. "Oh, is this your boyfriend?" she asked Kurt.

"Yes Ma'am." He blushed.

"Well aren't you a handsome couple. Keep shooting for your dream…" she said and waited for Kurt to give her his name.

"Kurt… Kurt Hummel."

"Keep shooting for your dream Kurt Hummel, don't ever let anyone tell you it is not possible." She patted him on the arm and walked away.

Kurt slowly lowered himself to his seat, "Patty Lupone… I really just met Patty Lupone." Blaine took his hand and squeezed it gently.

Their meal finished the two couples walked back to the hotel. Rachel was upset that she missed seeing Patty Lupone, but understood why Kurt didn't call her over. Kurt loved walking hand in hand with his boyfriend down the streets of New York, beside his bother and one of his best friends. "Just think in a year we could do this every night." Kurt mused aloud.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, with his brow furrowed.

"New York, walking through the streets together, enjoying this amazing city all the time." Kurt said, avoiding the slightly panicked looks Rachel was sending him.

"That would be pretty awesome." Finn said, "I never really thought about moving here, but I could totally see it." Finn looked over at Rachel an adoring look in his eyes. "What would you think about moving to New York after graduation?"

Blaine and Kurt slowed their pace, leaving Finn and Rachel to talk about their future. Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist pulling him closer. "One year…" he whispered in Kurt's ear, sending shivers down his spin. "One year and we can be here together for real. Can I tell you, I really can't wait."

"Me either," Kurt told him slipping his arm around Blaine's shoulder. "I still can't believe you're here with me now. It like a dream, a really good dream."

Back in the hotel room, the group sat waiting for Mr. Shue to begin the meeting. Blaine sat on the floor leaning against Kurt's legs, their hands intertwined. "Okay everyone, I hope you have thought about what number you want us to perform. I will be handing out paper, write your suggestion down, majority rules."

Paper in hand, Kurt suspended his pen over it, trying to decide what he thought would most impress the judges. Finally, he wrote _Valerie_ down and folded the paper in half, before handing it back to the teacher. Once all the papers were in Mr. Shue's hands he began sorting them into stacks. Kurt watched as one stack grew higher and higher with a few lone papers scattered around it. That done, Will turned back to his students, "It looks like we have a winner with eight votes, we will be doing… _Born This Way." _Cheers erupted around the room, it seemed everyone but Kurt was ecstatic about the decision. While Kurt loved the song, he had really wanted to showcase someone else's talent. Always a diva, and always craving the spotlight, didn't mean he thought it was a great idea to deprive it to others.

"Now that that is decided, we need to come up with a game plan for tomorrow. Since I am sure that none of you packed your T-shirts, we will have to make more. They don't have to be the same as before. We have to be at the theatre by eleven, so I will run out to get some shirts and paint so they can be drying. While I am gone, get the rest of your costume together."

The next morning, Blaine took the elevator up to Kurt's room, breakfast in hand. Tina opened the door with a wide grin on her face. "Come in!" she said gesturing into the room. Kurt was sitting in an armchair talking to Mercedes. "Kurt, Blaine is here." Tina called to her friend.

"Good morning," Kurt told him, before making his way over for a good morning kiss. The girls made various ooo's and catcalls at the couple. Kurt sent them playful glares, "Shut it, this is pay back for having to watch all of you for the last two years." He pulled a blushing Blaine in for another kiss.

The couple walked down to the lobby eating their bagels and drinking their coffee. Kurt had his garment bag slung over one shoulder, ready for the completion. "Are you ready for today?" Blaine asked.

"I'm ready, at first I didn't want to do this song, but the more I thought about it, the more I think Finn is right. The judges can clearly see that we are not your cookie cutter glee club, so maybe it is best if we show that off."

Blaine agreed with Kurt, and together their enthusiasm for the event grew. By the time everyone else was ready to go, the two boys were so excited, they could hardly be contained. Walking amongst their group to the theatre, they could be heard talking in quick voices about anything under the sun. Once at the theatre, Blaine went to save a seat for Mr. Shuester as the glee club went backstage to prepare.

Kurt stood in front of the mirror in the dressing room, looking at himself. His hair was spiked up and disheveled but in a way that showed that it was deliberate. His white Tshirt proclaiming the he 'likes boys' clung to his torso and was covered by a bright blue jacket. A pair of black skinny jeans and his converse finished off the look. He snapped his jacket shut and left to join the rest of the glee club in the green room, they had ten minutes before they would perform.

By the time Will made it to his seat next to Blaine the lights were beginning to dim and the first group, Jefferson City Airplane took the stage. They performed an impressive rendition of Time After Time. As the applause died down, New Directions were introduced. The curtain came up to reveal Kurt alone on stage. Once the cello's started to play the crowd watched in anticipation, Blaine could see shock on several people's faces as Kurt began to speak the opening of the song. A few gasps were heard as the girls ripped open his jacket to reveal the words there, but soon the crowd was drawn into the performance. Blaine noticed understanding dawn on their faces as more and more shirts were revealed. The crowd clapped along encouragingly until the conclusion when cheers erupted through the theatre. Mr. Shue and Blaine were not the first ones out of their seats this time, but quickly joined in the applause. Once it began to fade away again they left their seats to congratulate and wait with the performers.

An hour later the competition was over but the judges were just beginning to deliberate. New Directions sat in silence, unsure of what they could say. Blaine sat on a sofa in their green room with his arms wound around Kurt. He could feel tension radiating from Kurt. Waiting was the worst.

Half an hour later the stage manager called the group to gather on the stage, as Blaine began to make his way to his seat, Will called to him, "Where are you going? You are an advisor, come on." Blaine lept at the chance and ran to link is hand with that of this boyfriend. Once on stage, Blaine stood behind Kurt, placing a reassuring hand on the small of his back. The head of the American Show Choir Association walked out on stage.

"Welcome Back, I think we can all say that this year's competition has been wonderful. Out of thousands of show choirs nationwide, these ten have been deemed the best. But only one can be named National Champions. First I will call the top five choirs forward, these are in no particular order: _Vocal Adrenaline, Jefferson City Airplane, Soundsplosion, Vocal Extreme _and _New Directions." _ The robust woman announced. The Audience applauded as the other choirs left the stage, dejected.

Kurt slyly grabbed Blaine's hand that was still positioned on his back. His grip tightened as the woman brought her microphone back to her lips.

"And without further ado, in fifth place, _Vocal Extreme." _She waited between each announcement for applause as the group was handed a trophy and left the stage. "Fourth Place, Soundsplosion… Third Place, Jefferson City Airplane."

The tension between the two remaining groups was palpable, but they closed the gap between themselves preparing for the announcement. "And now the American Show Choir National Champions are…" her pause for dramatic effect left Kurt heart in his throat. "the New Directions!"

It took a moment for everything to sink in, the New Directions stood there looking at each other in shock as the crowd cheered. Puck then broke the silence yelling, "Hell yeah!" breaking the rest of the club from their trance. Kurt jumped and turned around squeezing Blaine, then grabbing each of his friends in turn into a hug. Blaine hugged the girls, patted the boys on the back and waited for Kurt to return to him. When he did Blaine once more brought Kurt into a bone crushing hug telling him, "You did it, I am so proud of you!"

Back at the hotel Will was true to his word and bought sparkling cider for the whole group. They celebrated in their room, ordering room service for lunch before convincing Mr. Shue to go with them site seeing.

Blaine relished the happy carefree attitude that Kurt was displaying, and a huge smile played on his own face. They walked around Time Square, went to the Empire State Building and walked through Central Park. For dinner they even ate Hot Dogs from a street vendor. Kurt decided, when in New York… The group was exhausted by the time they made it back to the hotel. Will gathered them around and finally decided to share the judges critics of them. The comments ranged from praise of their vocal arrangements to their bold song selections. The only negative comment they received was a want to see a more polished performance saying that while superb their final number didn't look rehearsed enough. Everyone laughed at that, considering they hadn't had time to run through the number before they performed.

Blaine reluctantly went downstairs to his room, when the girls started getting ready for bed. The next day they would be traveling home to Ohio early in the morning.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Here is the final chapter, it is kind of short, so maybe it is an epilogue. Anyway… thank you for all the support for this story, I hope you like this. Let me know if you want me to continue with Klaine's adventures. **

The plane ride home was uneventful; everyone was too exhausted from their whirlwind trip and fell asleep almost instantly. Blaine, who Artie had traded seats with, sat with Kurt's sleeping head on his shoulder. His eyes kept drifting down to his boyfriend's peaceful, beautiful face. Completely content with the sight before him, Blaine drifted off to sleep himself.

At the airport, a bus waited to greet the new Champions and escort them to school, where their parents would pick them up. Blaine's parents also waited. Ben and Rebecca watched their son, smiling and happy, interacting with the misfit group of teens. Ben's heart swelled seeing his son so happy. He didn't realize how much he missed his son's laughter. After a moment, they approached their son, prompting him to bid farewell to the group, saving Kurt for last.

"I will call you as soon as I can," he told Kurt, pulling him into a hug. "Maybe I can come over later?"

"I would love for you to, just let me check with my dad. Thank you for coming to New York, it really meant a lot to me, seeing you there. I love you."

As soon as the Andersons were settled in their car, Ben looked at his son's smiling face in the rearview mirror. "Glad to see you happy again, did you have a good time?"

"It was fantastic," Blaine said excitedly, launching into the story of his trip to New York. He gushed over watching his boyfriend and the New Directions perform. He told them of meeting Patty Lupone and hanging out with the glee club. "It's nice hanging out with them, not just because of Kurt either, they seem to really accept me it's nice. I'm accepted at Dalton too, don't get me wrong, but it's different with them. It's silly but at Dalton, I knew that people had to be nice to me, at least in the beginning, with these guys, they don't have to like me but they do… it's pretty cool."

"You know that the boys at your school don't only like you because of the no harassment policy right?" his mother asked.

"I know, that's not what I meant. I meant, because of the policy it made it easier for them to get to know me. Almost like they had to, Kurt's friends had every reason not to. I spied on them, and I was pursuing their friend they are very protective of, but they like me anyway, it's nice." Blaine tried to explain. "Mr. Shue even brought me on stage with them when they announced the winner, it's pretty cool, like I am an honorary member."

"That's good to hear," Blaine's father told him, "Your mother and I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Kurt was excited to see his father, he had never gone this long without seeing him before. Once of the bus, he embraced Burt and began excitingly telling him about their trip. Kurt's gushing did not come to an end until the three men were back at the Hummel house. Carole greeted each of her boys home with a warm hug and kiss on the cheek. Kurt let Finn tell his mom about the trip, and went upstairs to unpack.

Kurt was just about to take his dirty laundry downstairs, when his phone rang. He dropped the pile of clothes on the floor and rushed to pick it up. As soon as he saw Blaine's name, he accepted the call. "Hey! I just got home, what's up?"

Blaine sounded nervous and a little subdued, "Hey, I can't come over for a while, but my parents wanted me to invite you and your family out to eat tonight."

"Oh," Kurt said a little surprised. "Sure I will ask my dad, but I am sure it will be fine. What time?"

"Seven, they want to go the new Italian restaurant in Lima. You know the one off Singer Ave." Blaine said, still not showing his normal enthusiasm.

Kurt agreed to let him know as soon as he talked to his dad about the arrangements. "Blaine, is everything alright?" Kurt asked not being able to take the change much longer.

"Sure… yeah… I have to go, I'll tell you all about it later okay?" Blaine said distractedly.

Kurt felt a twist of discomfort in his gut, he didn't like the tone of Blaine's voice. But it couldn't be all bad, if they were having dinner with both their families, Kurt tried to reason with himself. Taking the laundry back in his hands, Kurt went downstairs to talk to his dad about tonight.

Blaine sat at the table in the restaurant, twisting his hands together anxiously waiting his boyfriends arrival. His mother placed a warm loving hand on top of his, "I don't know what you are so worried about, everything will be fine." She then saw the family of four walk into the restaurant. "You'll see."

Both Blaine and his father stood up at the arrival of Kurt and his family. "Welcome," Ben said with a smile, "I am so glad you could join us." He then shook everyone's hands before rejoining his seat.

"Thank you for the invitation," Burt said politely, "I hope this means that we can start again. Fresh slate and all that."

"I would like that."

Conversation flowed nicely throughout the meal, but Blaine hardly added to the conversation. Kurt kept shooting him worried glances, earning him subdued smiles but nothing else from his boyfriend. As they waited for dessert, Mr. Anderson cleared his throat and began to speak.

"There was actually a reason I asked you to dinner today." Burt raised his eye brow at this and Ben went on. "As you are probably aware, Rebecca and I travel a lot on business. The more that we have thought about it, it is not practical for us to keep such a large house when we are never home to enjoy it."

Kurt could feel his heart clench, he knew this was all to good to be true, his boyfriend was moving away. He was going to be losing everything. He dared to glance up at Blaine, who gave him a warm smile, motioning for him to listen to his father.

"We are going to be selling our house, and plan on buying a smaller one here in Lima." Kurt gasp and looked over at Blaine again, who nodded. "What we need is… we want someone here to be able to look after Blaine when we are gone. My sister lived in Westerville that is one reason we moved there in the first place, she would always make sure Blaine was alright. I know he is almost an adult, but I would feel better when we are gone if there is someone to keep an eye on him, someone we trust."

Burt was the first to speak, "Of course we would look after the boy. But why Lima?"

Rebecca smiled at the group assembled there, "Blaine has found so much happiness here. Kurt," her eyes fell on her son's handsome boyfriend, "friends," she looked a Finn, "and people who were there even when we weren't." Her eyes fell on the other couple at the table. "Plus, it would save us worry, knowing he is not driving two hours home every night."

Finn looked slightly confused, "But he will be, you know, for school."

"No," Blaine said, looking right at Kurt a nervous but excited smile on his face. "I'm going to public school next year. Dalton has been great, but I am tired of letting fear rule my life. Plus with Wes and David graduating, it won't be the same."

Kurt stuttered out, "You're going to McKinley?"

"If it is okay with you? I mean, i-if you don't…"

Kurt cut him of almost yelling, "Really? I would love to have you at school with me!"

The table chuckled watching the boys break into wide, content smiles.

Three weeks later, Blaine pulled up to McKinley High School. Today was Kurt's last day, Dalton having finished three days prior. Kurt sprinted out the car, hopping beside his boyfriend. "Hey! Finally free!" Kurt said, leaning over for a kiss.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Blaine said, after enjoying the kiss.

Blaine drove through the streets of Lima, finally entering a small quite neighborhood. "Where are we going?" Kurt asked confused.

"Here." Blaine said, pulling in front of a small yellow house with a white wraparound porch. Blaine leapt out of the car without further explanation. He waited for Kurt to join him, linked their hands together then pulled his boyfriend to the front porch.

As he placed a key in the lock, Kurt laughed. "This is it? This is your house?" He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Yes, my parents signed the papers this morning. Come on, let me show you around." Blaine said pulling Kurt inside. Old, dark, hardwood floors greeted them. They snaked through the entire house. The whole front of the house was open, the livingroon, dining room and kitchen all layed out before them. The rooms were bare, but Kurt could picture where everything would go. A half bath was hidden under the stairs that led to two bedrooms upstairs. Both fairly good sized. Another set of stairs led off the kitchen down to the finished basement.

"I was thinking of using the basement as a den and using the second bedroom upstairs to sleep in. What do you think?" Blaine asked bouncing on his toes.

"I think it is perfect."

"We move in tomorrow, want to help?" Blaine asked kissing his boyfriend softly on the lips.

Laying in bed that night, Kurt mused over the events of the year. Last year, he was depressed and lonely, feeling Mercedes was his only true friend. This year, he was a national champion, he had many great friends, and he was completely in love with a wonderful guy. He wished he could go back and tell himself how great this year would be. He snuggled into his bed, drifting off to sleep, thinking about helping move his boyfriend closer to him.

Blaine lay wake in his bed thinking about what was to come. He would be going to public school again soon, but he knew it would be better. He already had friends who are willing to help him, not to mention his boyfriend, to help to remind him what it is to be brave. He had already said goodbye to the Warblers, promising to keep in contact, he was ready for a new beginning. When Wes and David sent him off on a two hour drive, no one could have known the impact on his life that spying would lead to.


End file.
